


Behind Fence

by MyrJuhl



Category: Alexander (2004) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Angst? Yes... of course, British Actors - Freeform, Drama, Graphic intersexual moments occasionally, M/M, Mpreg, Some better hidden than others, They all have secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a trip to Ireland searching for distant relatives, Jared is charged with drugs possession. When his newfound cousin offers him an extraordinary way out of his predicament, he is forced to make a decision that will affect his life for the next twelve months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These events definitely never happened. This fic is for entertainment purposes only, not profit. I, the author, make no claim through this work as to the fictitious characters/ actual lives/ preferences/ activities of the people mentioned herein.  
>  **Author's notes:** ALL OPINIONS ARE FABRICATED! The legal matters in question are a preposterous situation I created so ignore that it is not realistic for the sake of the absurd plot as well as the condition of poor, poor Jared...! Whatever politics are in Ireland on gay marriage, location of old monasteries, the integrity of police officers, fictive cities and ferry routes to Ireland, abortion etc., events are fictional, so I don’t take the correctness of such matters into account, besides... Jared gets pregnant, so go figure.  
>  Beta: part 1 by Petarpan. Overall beta: Alexcat. Thanks a million, sweethearts!  
> Timeline: 1995 (Jared is 24 and Colin is older here with 29)

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Early April, SUNDAY 1995

Sitting at the local bar, Colin Farrell looked at his friend, Rory McCann, Chief Inspector of the prominent old town. Colin owned a few but important factories in the county, and many people were dependent on their jobs in said factories. Times were normally good for Colin and also had been thus in his father’s days, but today he discussed a serious problem with his friend.

“I invested, Rory. It failed. I...”

Rory stared at him. “Ya failed? Neil Jackson screwed ya?” There was a nice pun in that somewhere, but the Inspector didn’t exploit the possibilities.

“I fear I could...”

“What about that money of yer aunt’s?”

Colin snorted. His late eccentric aunt Mary had put his name in her will: 177 million £ to inherit, but he couldn’t get his hands on them. He had to marry first and couldn’t divorce his spouse unless they got a child in wedlock. Being gay, it wasn’t that easy to ask someone to leave a kid behind, because he wasn’t going to spend his life with the woman giving it to him. She would have to be prepared to give up that child because he wanted a marriage with a man - eventually. He could have asked Neil with whom he’d had a relationship with that ended a few months back, but they were definitely history now as Neil was the sole cause of his predicament now. Neil had suggested the investment, but it hadn’t paid off a profit that made any difference to his current financial situation. Now he and Neil weren’t talking.

Another clause in Colin’s aunt’s fairytale-ish will was, that the marriage had to last at least twelve months where after Colin could be divorced. However, so far, he hadn’t been lucky enough to convince their attorney that he had found ‘the right one’. Maybe choosing some guy who wouldn’t devote feelings in an adoption, but he wasn’t sure that could be accepted. It seemed hopeless and as it wasn’t bad enough, it had to be before his 30th birthday, which was coming up in a few months. Damn that speculative deranged aunt. He was close to frantic not having enough time for either clause, so he needed a soul desperate enough to jump in to this and fake being in love with him long enough for Colin to get his money and save his factories.

Rory knew all this and had a secret laugh over it, but in fact, it was very serious.

Suddenly, Colin’s phone rang, and quickly he answered it. It was one of his Scottish relatives.

“Hello... Colin? It’s Jimmy frae Loganaich, ye ken? Some American joornalist is oan his way tae ye tae snoop aroond. He claims he’s related an' he seems tae ken aw ’bout our grannies. Apparently, his granny’s auld Ruby Farreel, th' one who immigrated, ye ken... but be cannie. When Ah mentioned yer enterprises, he took an awfy lot ay notes... ye ken?”

Colin’s eyes became small slits. “Fuck... Not what I need right now. Tanks Jimmy. Is he comin’ here ta Dunslow Port?”

“He went straecht fer th' ferry. Expect heem by tomoorns mornin’.”

“Aye, tanks, Jimmy. I appreciate it.” Snapping his phone shut, he looked worriedly at Rory. “Someone’s comin’ ta snoop around; an American who claims he’s family. I can’t afford that! Fuck... Jimmy tinks he’s a journalist.” Colin grabbed his chin and looked distressed.

Rory sat for a while and absorbed all this information that poured out of his friend. A devious plan formed in his head. When Colin went to the loo, Rory grabbed Colin’s phone and found cousin Jimmy’s number; the first in line of many as he began to orchestrate his plan. He needed some information from the man in Scotland. It was important that Colin’s factories didn’t shut down. Most of the people of Dunslow would suffer unemployment. An oblivious snooping American journalist would pay the price. Pulling it off was almost, too easy.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

MONDAY

Standing at the railing on the ferry, Jared had just had breakfast in the small cafeteria. The entry to Dunslow Port looked beautiful with seagulls flying high in the air, shrieking. Suddenly, a couple of police officers approached him with dogs. They didn’t look friendly.

“Hello...” he said but was interrupted.

“Dogs smell sometin’ in yer bag.” A police officer pointed at Jared’s duffel bag. “Ya carryin’ sometin’?”

“Yes... I have my...”

“Yer not carryin’ drugs?” the first officer said.

“What? No I...”

“He’s carryin’ drugs all right,” the second officer concluded.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant!” Jared protested when he seemed deliberately misunderstood. Nevertheless, his arms were twisted behind his back, cuffed, and taken off the ferry as soon as they hit ground and put behind a fence at the police station at the harbour.

What had started as a fun break in his graphics design studies with an inter rail holiday in Scotland and Ireland was suddenly a choking nightmare. 

Jared Leto’s great grandmother was originally from Scotland. She had married an Irishman called Farrell. Their daughter – Jared’s grandmother Ruby - later went to America. She had told so many exciting stories about her Irish/Scottish family and Jared wanted to go to Europe and meet people and see mythical places during a semester break from college. He did visit the town in the Highlands and found a few relatives over a beer in the local pub, but most of the Farrell’s were back in Ireland; there weren’t many left in Scotland. Jared had thanked his distant cousin Jimmy Farrell whom he spoke to in the pub and said he’d go to Ireland then and try to find more relatives there. Jimmy had been kind to give him the name of Dunslow town as well the most obvious man to look up: Colin Farrell.

In the mean time, Jared wanted to see more of the places his grandmother had mentioned, and he fell in love with the beautiful town and the breathtaking Highlands before his way took him to the ferry, where he was arrested before he even reached Ireland. 

Now he stood behind a fence waiting to be interrogated or charged, whenever the local authorities would find that convenient. There were other people of a varied nationality dully spending time, waiting for something to happen to them, too. 

_Drugs! This can’t be fucking happening!_ He had already phoned his brother Shannon, and said he was facing a charge for possessing drugs, but also that it was based on dogs sniffing his bag. That drugs miraculously appeared almost made Jared faint in shock. Little could he know that McCann was friends with a few of the staff and one of them had gladly put a small bag of flour in Mr. Leto’s bag when he wasn’t paying attention. Finding the right cabin and putting the ‘incriminating substance’ in one of the pockets of the duffel bag, had been so easy when the American went for breakfast in the ferry’s cafeteria.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

On the monitor in Rory’s office, Colin watched Jared pace the room where he was locked up in. “What’s going on? That’s him?” he suddenly asked. 

Constable McCann smiled. “Yes. We caught him straight from the ferry.”

“Caught him?”

Rory looked very businesslike. “We found incriminatin’ information ‘bout his person. He’s desperate enough...”

“What...?” Colin asked with a frown. “Is he a criminal?”

“Not really, but I don’t intend ta inform him o’ tha’... yet...”

Colin cleared his throat. “Are ya sayin’... he could become me husband?”

“What I’m sayin’, Colin, is tha’ he needs a big favour ta avoid the charges o’ which he has no concept of. Ya could bail him out... he could marry ya and ya both get what ya want.”

“Jesus Christ, Rory! He’s probably not even gay!”

“So what? He’s desperate!”

Colin frowned at the smirk adorning Rory’s face. “What exactly did he do?”

“Can’t tell ya,” Rory said, looking stern.

Colin shook his head. “Is he dangerous?”

“Give me a break! Would I suggest this if he was? He’s jus’ fuckin’ unfortunate ta land in a predicament tha’ can cause him jail time.”

“Okay - I guess I don’t wanna know about this. It’s a bad idea. And I still don’t know if an adoption is in question. It’s a lot ta ask a desperate man.”

“Look, Colin. Ya said so yerself: Ya need a desperate man. It’s simple. We have a minor offence here. That’ll make him more inclined ta tell us why he’s really here. A bonus all over!”

“So...?”

“Let’s say ya generously offer him ta serve a bit o’ community service and I accept ‘because I’m a nice guy’. He already called a brother in the US, and he’s already explained he was comin’ ‘ere ta see ya. He won’t find that odd – only a relief that he can skip jail time without trial this way. Yeah?”

“It’s fuckin’ illegal, Rory. Funny. But illegal.”

“I know. Isn’t it great? He can’t say anything but yes.”

Looking at the monitor again, Colin swallowed. Maybe it could work. The guy looked harmless. He could endure a year with someone harmless. No guaranties they wouldn’t argue for a year, but a lot could happen in a year. Maybe they will would allow him to adopt the baby... he had to check with the attorney again if it was possible. The prospect of getting out of his financial troubles would be the ultimate solution and he would be back in business. Yeah, fuck the American. As long as it worked.

Half an hour later, Colin found Rory. “Yes. I got in touch with our attorney so let’s do it! I can adopt. Chances are I may not even be able ta produce children, so it is not a clause I have ta deliver the load meself.”

Grinning, Rory put his hands in the air. “Now _I’d_ like ta be spared the details!”

“I’m nervous...”

“I’ll give him yer number,” Rory said. “It’s show time.”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

“JARED LETO!” 

Jared jerked hearing his name shouted from the loud speakers. Then an officer appeared and commanded him to follow. Getting up, Jared left the confinement he’d spent close to four hours in.

Sitting in front of Inspector McCann in the man’s office, Jared asked nervously, “What did I do?” 

“We found a substance in yer luggage.”

“I didn’t put it there!” Jared argumented. “You’re charging me for smuggling?”

“Aye, and samples are sent ta the lab. But it was in yer luggage, and yer fingerprints were all over the bag.”

That was a fact, because Rory’s guy in the ferry had found a plastic bag in the bin in Jared’s cabin. By the smell of it, it had contained a tube of, toothpaste and he used it to put flour in it.

“I didn’t do this! Wait a second, please...” Jared felt adrenaline shoot through his body. He couldn’t collect his thoughts and understand the charges that seemed very detailed, yet far out. He was, too hot from the sudden stress. Frantically, he took off his jacket and felt like fainting. “This can’t be happening,” he said several times with trembling hands.

“I understand ya came ta talk with Colin Farrell? That’s what ya stated on the boat anyway. I’ll allow ya ta call him, because ya claim yer family,” Inspector McCann said, looking calmly at him through surprisingly kind, brown eyes.

Jared rested his head in his shaking hand. “But he wouldn’t know me.”

“Well... maybe it’s time ta get ta know him then. I feel ya could use a friend... and a better lawyer.”

Seeing the relief on the man’s face, made Rory hide a smile. Mr. Leto sincerely looked like he was grasping at straws. And who wouldn’t? He didn’t care about this Leto guy. He cared about Colin. This had to work, so he did his best to butter the ‘suspect’, and make him see the path of salvation. He left the American to talk privately.

Looking at the handwritten digits, Jared dialled with a furiously beating heart. The lawyer assigned to Jared had come by earlier. The man was clueless. He didn’t even know what Jared was accused of, but said he’d come back later when he had found out. He sure didn’t manage to make Jared feel better.

In another room in the building, Colin answered the call, “Colin Farrell speakin’.”

“Hi... uhh...” Jared’s voice was shaking uncontrollably from nerves and he felt mortified. “You don’t know me. I’m... my name is Jared Leto and uh... I...” _You sound like a fucking moron!_ Jared screamed at himself in his head, but he was shaken and had no idea how this stranger would even spend ten seconds of his life to wait for Jared to get near the point to what he wanted to say, when he couldn’t even construct a sentence.

“Hi Jared,” Colin said nonchalantly. He knew perfectly well that Mr. Leto was incredibly nervous... So was he.

“I’m on my way to visit you, actually. You see, my grandmother Ruby was from Scotland and a Farrell, too. We share the same great grandparents. I thought it would be great to meet my European relatives...”

“American then?”

“...yes,” ... _crap,_ Jared winced in his head. Tears threatened to fall and he’d never been so humiliated in his entire life. Now, he just waited for Farrell to laugh at him and hang up.

At this point, Colin believed him. Had this Leto been a journalist, he wouldn’t have called his brother for help, and he wouldn’t have grabbed the hope to call a stranger, either. He would have called his magazine and they would have taken care of the matter. Leto was whom he claimed: A distant American relative.

“Has sometin’ happened ta ya? Ye sound very distraught.”

“God...” Jared swallowed. “Yeah. I’m in jail... I’m charged for smuggling... I’m...”

“Are ya guilty?” Colin asked. 

“...no,” Jared whispered desperately. “I’m framed somehow. I never left my bag out of sight, and still someone managed to put stuff in my bag...”

“Okay... I believe ya.”

“...you do?” Jared asked stunned. “Uhm... Thank you!”

“Where are ya now?”

“At the police station... I’m so fucking sorry to bother you about this, man, but my lawyer is a fuck up and looks like he’d rather start an early weekend than seriously help me. He can’t...” Jared laughed a little hysterically. “He can’t even remember my fucking name. Called me Jeremy all the fucking time...” Jared stopped. He was not making sense.

“Hey. Yer family. I’ll come and see ya in a few. I’m close by anyway.”

“Thanks... Colin,” Jared whispered. He felt much calmer now. At least Colin believed him.

Colin showed up ten minutes later and, cautiously, they just nodded. “Hello...”

“Hi,” Jared replied. 

Colin smiled, trying to look reassuringly. “I’ve spoken ta McCann and he says yer charged all right.”

“You spoke to him?” Jared asked confused. “You can just... talk to him?”

“Yeah... I managed ta get a bit out o’ him. He’s a friend, ya know...”

Jared just looked at him, hoping for a miracle. “No... I-I don’t... I’m...”

“I’m in a jam myself actually.”

“What...? You are?” Jared said, confused.

Colin nodded. “I own a lot o’ businesses and I need capital fast. I can get it but it has a price. I have ta marry before I turn thirty in two and a half months – and stay married fer twelve months...”

Jared didn’t know what to say. It was hardly anything he could help him with. It was difficult for him to concentrate on the conversation having his own shit to deal with.

“And produce an heir...”

“Oh, what a bummer, man. Marry in two and a half months and produce an heir within twelve months... who’d even think this up?” Jared smiled nervously, having no clue where this talk was heading and wished they’d return to his situation.

“Me eccentric aunt – and if I don’t get capital, me business is not lookin’ good.”

“But you can’t wait twelve months for the money if you succeed. And you can’t expect a couple to get pregnant within three months,” Jared said. Having calmed down a bit, he couldn’t help having an opinion about it.

“True, but that can be worked out. I will get some of it as soon as I’m married ta begin the payments... but that’s not the point. The point is... I’m gay... okay? And I don’t want ta marry a girl and take her child from her after twelve months, because this will be a marriage of convenience.”

“What is your plan then and why do you even need my advice?” Jared asked, intrigued on behalf of his cousin.

 _Advice. Right..._... Colin snorted inwardly. “I’ve thought about this and I’ve offered McCann that ye can do community service fer me. You, me distant relative, which I have no knowledge o’ what so ever, could marry me and stay ‘ere fer twelve months. McCann has no objections. It would be considered the biggest community service possible. Together we can save hundreds o’ jobs. The man was very impressed.”

“WHAT?!!” Jared stared at him like he had grown two heads.

“I want ta bail ya out o’ here and grease my police friend ta lose the charges if ya’ll just help me out ‘ere. It’ll mean _everytin’_ ta me.”

Jared couldn’t believe his ears.

Quickly, Colin explained. “Look at it this way, Mr. Leto. I provide employment fer basically half the town – McCann’s wife and two sons included. I go down, and this town will suffer. And ye can face years in prison, because they got a strong case against ya.”

Jared found a chair to sit in. He was shocked. “But I’m not a criminal. Are drug offences really treated this harshly in Ireland? I can’t believe this is happening!”

“If they want ta make an example o’ ya they can. Don’t ya see? Time is runnin’ out fer me and...”

Jared waved his hand to make his cousin stop. “I can’t... By doing this... the inspector can drop the charges... Now, I’ll just feel like a hostage...”

“I didn’t say he would, but I’ll do me very best ta make him see it can only do good. Like I said, tink of it as community service.”

“And you’ll only do this for me if I agree to this marriage? This... ‘community service’?” Jared quoted with his hands.

“I don’t know ya, Jared. I didn’t know anytin’ ‘bout ya until taday...”

Jared had to acknowledge that. He could face prison in this country and comparing that to living in a pro forma marriage with his cousin was probably preferable. “And the kid?”

“I will adopt. Don’t worry. Ya won’t be bothered with a kid on top o’ everytin’ else.”

“And I’m out twelve months later?”

“We’ll make a contract. Ya’ll get out and I keep me money. I’ll grant ya a sum ta take with ya, o’ course, but yer not getting’ any o’ me money otherwise.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Colin stuck out his hand. Jared hesitated a little, but he had no other choice. It was pro forma. He wouldn’t even have to worry about Colin fancying his ass. He was just a puppet to act spouse at the wedding and he assumed he would have to find a way to get through the next twelve months alone. Colin probably had a lover or two whom he had his fun with. Not that he was interested, of course...

Taking Colin’s hand in his to shake on their agreement, he noticed how dry and warm it was. Normally he didn’t think about other people’s hands unless they had a wuss of a handshake, but Colin’s was firm, warm and so pleasantly smooth that he realised it was one of those intimate moments when you had no clue why it turned you on. 

Jared wasn’t into men, but he got a blowjob from a guy when he was a teenager. The temptation had been, too much, and the subtle offers always present as he had been considered ‘a shaggable ass’ as well as ‘Dream date of the year’ in high school. Later, it had become embarrassing in college when boys came on to him, and tried to get him into bed, but he had a physical secret that he didn’t want a male lover to find out about. He hardly let his female bed partners touch him, too much, either, because of the same predicament. Okay – he didn’t exactly need that kind of thoughts right now. He was not interested in men. Never had and assumed he never would, and that was the exact reason behind his next question because, they hadn’t had a chance to discuss those things yet.

“Where do I sleep? What... I mean...”

“No worries. Ya’ll have yer own bedroom... next ta mine,” Colin suddenly added without knowing why. _Why next ta me?_ he asked, but he didn’t want to answer it. 

“Why?”

Okay, so now he had to come up with an answer. “Because I can’t have people gossipin’ in me house, too much ‘bout this arrangement being false...”

“So it will have to look like you have access to my bedroom... as were we in love for real?”

“Sometin’ like that. If it doesn’t bother ya, tha’ is...”

“No... I just needed to be sure this is platonic...”

Colin just nodded. It was a hell of a lot for the both of them. “Tanks, Jared. Ya’ve no idea how much ya saved me right now.”

“I guess it’s mutual, Colin.” Looking away, Jared was still trembling. It wasn’t certain yet. Colin still had to persuade the bear of a police inspector McCann that he should let Colin take over the community service... if in fact he could get away with that sentence.

After Colin left to go talking to McCann, Jared suddenly noticed Colin had left his phone on the table. Quickly, Jared saw his chance and called Shannon. 

“Jared?”

“Yeah.”

“Thank God, bro. What’s happening?” Shannon’s anxious voice reached him.

“Got this moron of an attorney, but listen... I got to talk to our Irish cousin Colin Farrell. He’s a big shot in this town and can help me but there is big catch...”

“...What?” Shannon asked, apprehensively.

“He can try to persuade the inspector to drop the charges and order me to do community service for him... for Farrell.”

“And?”

“Shannon... I can face years in this country if I’m found guilty.”

“Fuck Jared... You sure?” Shannon sounded devastated.

“I still need a better attorney to help me, but... listen. Colin needs money and this eccentric dead aunt’s will has a clause preventing him from inheriting the money if he doesn’t marry, stay married for twelve months and have a kid. And he must marry before he’s thirty... He asked me and I agreed to do it. So we can help each other.” The rest came in a rush because he knew Shannon’s reaction to this madness.

Shannon began protesting.

“I don’t have much time...”

“Fuck... and why would the inspector listen to him?”

“Because half the town is doomed employment wise if Colin’s factories shut down – including the inspector’s family.”

Shannon was quiet for a moment. Then he said, “How convenient for everyone except you, Jay. So you have a chance?”

“If he makes the inspector drop the charges, I only have to stay a year according to the will... in much better surroundings than prison.”

“And you agreed?”

“I have no alternative but this insane proposition, Shan. I don’t want to spend years in an Irish prison.”

“It’s fucking gothic, Jared. This doesn’t happen to normal people.”

Then Jared heard voices. “It did to me. Gotta go before they realise I used Colin’s phone. Talk to you soon, Shan.”

Then he disconnected and placed the phone in time before Colin came back with Inspector McCann. They looked serious.

The inspector began to talk to Jared like he took up a conversation they’d been interrupted at earlier on. “Well. It would seem yer not goin’ ta spend the night at the station, Mr. Leto, after all. Mr. Farrell has agreed ta let ya stay at his place. Yer still charged, but the judge has allowed fer ya ta do community service instead o’ jail. We’re really stretchin’ this ta the limit, so I hope yer grateful. Yer goin’ ta endure bed and breakfast in a different context from now on, Mr. Leto.” The policeman wasn’t smiling. It wasn’t a joke and no one was laughing. “Now don’t go anywhere.”

“He won’t,” Colin said. “He’ll stay at me place.”

“Oh good. Then we know where ta find him,” Rory said with a little, dirty wink.

Colin shot Rory a warning look, but his friend just grinned and left them after Jared had signed a stack of papers. The next time they would hear from any authority was to tell Jared that the charges had been dropped. A convenient misplacement of the evidence... But only because McCann was doing Farrell a favour. The only reason Jared wasn’t in jail right now.

“Let’s go then,” Colin said with a nervous smile.

Jared saw his duffel back was returned to him in a sorry state, as it was put in a clear garbage bag. Obviously, the search for drugs had been thorough. A quick check proved nothing was missing.

“We can take my car. I parked close by.” 

Jared didn’t reply. He was still angry and shook up about everything that happened the last many hours. 

Sitting in the car, they didn’t talk much. Colin glanced at the American a few times. Jared leaned his head against the window and looked like he was asleep. Colin knew why. It was to avoid talking to him. Well, he didn’t mind. His thoughts were in a bit of a mess, too.

“Yer hungry?” he asked Jared when they arrived to the mansion.

Jared was, but mostly he just wanted to go to bed and sleep the next twelve months away. “No, just a real bed. I’m wiped.”

Colin nodded. He had a lot of telephone calls to make. The marriage wouldn’t be a problem. His family would be thrilled he had chosen a relative for a spouse, however distant.

The evening had grown darker but that didn’t prevent Jared from gasping at the sight of the place. “Fuck, this is astonishing.” Jared had seen spectacular ruins in the Highlands of Scotland, but still, these magnificent old buildings took his breath away.

“The mansion was built in the 1400th century. Was a closed down monks’ convent that me family restored in the 1960’s. I gave the place a new restoration a few years ago, includin’ many electrical installations. Lights in the entire basement section which was badly needed...” He smiled at Jared whose eyes couldn’t become much wider in awe as they stepped inside the fantastic hall.

“Pure Hollywood,” Jared gushed.

“So, ya don’t mind stayin’ fer a year?” Colin asked, still feeling awkward about the whole arrangement.

“If this place looks like this all way through, I guess I can live with it,” Jared said. Then he turned. “This is a beautiful place you have. I can understand you want to get the money to keep this, too.”

Colin swallowed. “Tanks. I’d be crushed if I had ta sell this ta strangers.”

Jared nodded and they smiled carefully at each other. 

A man appeared in the hall and asked Colin, “Ya need any help, Colin?”

“Yeah... Mr. Jared Leto is me special guest fer a while. Bring us a light plate, would ya, Gary?”

“Sure Colin.” The reply came prompt and Jared had a feeling the man was devoted to Colin. Maybe even his lover? Shaking his head, he wondered why he even entertained such a fantasy. Why would he care about who Colin slept with? He wasn’t interested. Nevertheless, his thoughts wandered back to the moment when he had touched Colin’s warm skin and a fucking stupid tingle made its presence. Jared was annoyed by it. He was not interested in Colin. He was only here because they’d agreed to help each other out. Colin had done his part of the deal. Jared’s part had just begun.

Trotting after the Irishman, Jared looked forward to sleep in a real bed. The bunk on the ferry had been horrible and he awoke with a stiff back. The bunk at the police station had been just as uncomfortable. Opening the door to a giant master bedroom, Jared stepped closer. The décor was old fashioned but fitting elegantly with the style of the entire mansion. Jared could easily fall in love with this place if he’d been here under different circumstances.

Colin led the way to the next bedroom and Jared was impressed. “This is... my room?” he asked.

“Yeah... Ya like it?”

Jared smiled at the huge soft bed. “It’s fine.” Dropping the garbage bag with his belongings in a chair, Jared neared the bed. He was so tired he could fall asleep right away.

Colin moved back into his own bedroom and Jared followed feeling a little self-conscious. 

“Thanks for all this... your kindness, Colin. I’m so grateful I don’t have to be at the station any longer.”

Colin smiled. “It’s me who tanks ya. I’m positive the charges will be dropped very soon. I don’t want ya ta worry about it. Tanks fer helpin’ me out, Jared. It’s my life we’re talkin’ ‘bout ‘ere.”

“Well mine, too,” Jared said. They smiled at each other again for a while, letting their mutual gratitude show in their eyes.

Colin looked into Jared’s eyes, and a little startled he realised how extraordinary blue they were. He hadn’t had time to even think about if his spouse-to-be was attractive or not. He was more interested in how he felt in terms of how trustworthy Jared seemed to him, and he believed he could trust him. That he had in fact been framed on the ferry. 

Jared yawned and Colin smiled. “Come. Go ta bed. We’ll talk later. Goodnight, Jared.”

“Yeah, g’nite, Colin,” Jared said before he disappeared inside the other bedroom and closed the door after him.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

A few hours later, Gary appeared. Quietly, he gained access to Jared’s bedroom and saw the young man in deep sleep. He went through his bag, brought out his wallet, and took it with him back into Colin’s bedroom and handed it over to him.

“What does it say?” Gary asked as Colin studied the contents.

“Driver’s license says Jared Joseph Leto,” Colin mumbled. Strange mix of names. “Joseph sounds stinkin’ Irish. Leto... sounds Italian, maybe...” 

Gary stepped outside for a moment and returned with a tray he put on a table nearby with a light variation of snacks and tea. “Leto means ‘summer’ in Russian,” Gary said.

Colin looked up. “Really?”

“Aye, really.” 

Thinking about Jared’s handsome light features, Colin then remarked, “He doesn’t look Italian. Maybe he’s Russian then?”

“I was under the impression he was Scottish, Colin, not Irish, Italian or Russian,” Gary said with a little smile as he left the room again.

Colin smiled. His distant Scottish-American cousin. He was rather handsome, he thought. Rather. Fuck...

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	2. Chapter 2

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

TUESDAY

Jared woke up with a gasp sensing something was totally wrong. Slowly, his galloping heart slowed down, but he still didn’t know where he was. Then it all came back to him. He was in Colin’s home. He had agreed to marry a man! The concept still almost cartoon-ish but devastingly true. However, he would help him. A total stranger and in return Colin would use every connection he had to make the police drop the charges. A favour for a favour as jobs were in line for this giant jig saw puzzle to fall in place. Everybody would be happy, but Jared would sit back and pay a year of his innocent life in Ireland with strangers. He felt a choked sob slip out of his throat, but hearing noises in the hallway he stifled them and crawled out of bed feeling nauseous. Staggering toward the bathroom, he managed to reach the toilet before he emptied his stomach.

Sitting on the floor, he felt dirty and sweaty, smelly, and taking in the luxurious facilities in the bathroom, he smiled weakly. This was obviously the décor suited the lady of the house. _Me,_ he smiled ironically. “Might as well get used to this.... ugh...” He returned to bed and crawled toward his warm corner when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Yeah?”

Colin came in and they smiled uneasily at each other to capture one another’s mood. “How are ya?” Colin asked.

“I don’t know really.”

“I hope ya slept well at least.”

Jared nodded. “I did. Any news?”

Colin smiled and looked at his watch. “It’s only 10.30, but no... no news. But I’m positive ya’ve notin’ ta fear. Ya probably won’t be presented ta a judge before the charges are dropped.”

Jared breathed deeply. It was reassuring how casual Colin seemed to take this. Obviously, the guy had a lot of connections since so many were depending on their job. Jared supposed he could - and had – to get used to the thought of being the sole reason that hundreds of people would keep their jobs. “Twelve months...” he mumbled.

“Yer all right?”

Jared shrugged.

“Weddin’ preparations are in full gear,” Colin said feeling inadequate. This was a fucking bad idea to trap Jared into staying for a year, but they had to get through with it. It was on and he had no better choice. Time was running out fast.

“I always thought I’d marry a girl. Get kids.”

Colin smiled at the melodrama. “Yeah well – in a year ye can do all tha’ when ya return t’America.”

Looking up, Jared nodded. “Yeah... sorry. I’m a little depressed, maybe.”

“That’s understandable. Well. We got ta meet anyway.” Colin smiled. “I’m glad ya know. We don’t have much contact with our American relatives any longer. It’s a shame.”

“Ta – I guess,” Jared, replied. Slowly, he swung his legs off the bed. Colin came to stand next to the bed and as Jared got up, he looked puzzled at the hand offered to him, yet grabbed it nevertheless. The warm dry sensual touch was back and again, he felt the tingle. It was a strange thing. Never had hands turned him on – and this was a man... 

Colin smiled a little. “Sorry. Am I too pushy?”

“Um... I don’t know. Sorry – I’m a little tense not knowing for sure yet. And I don’t feel so hot right now.” Jared decided to take the other offered hand, too and, slowly, Colin helped him to stand. “This is such a beautiful room,” Jared said. Then he snorted, “Technically, I could inherit this if you died?” 

Colin grinned as well. “Technically – this isn’t even mine any longer until I get the money.”

Gary knocked quietly on the door and stuck his head inside, however, that made Jared withdraw his hands, self-consciously.

 _Interestin’,_ Colin thought. They’d only held hands and it had made Jared embarrassed. Colin had liked the short intimate moment, but clearly, he shouldn’t do this to him and it hadn’t been his intention to violate Jared’s private space. 

Turning his attention away, he instead asked, “What is it, Gary?”

“Um... Rory wants ta’ve a word. D’ya’ve any instructions?”

“No. I’ll talk ta him later. I’ve taken over, so make sure they realise tha’, Gary.”

Gary smiled at his boss. “All right. I’ll spread the word. Ya want brunch now?”

Jared looked quizzically at Colin who seemed to have a much understood conversation with the man called Gary. A tough looking dude who looked like he had been a boxer in his younger days. 

“Sure. Hungry now, Jared?”

Jared nodded. “Actually, I’m very hungry.” 

They left him to dress in private and thereafter, Jared followed Colin and Gary out of the private rooms. As they went down the corridor toward the grand hall, Jared devoured the architecture as well as interior since it all was breathtaking. 

They entered a huge dining room with a large dinner table. Jared felt set back in history, as he could easily imagine kings and queens in these rooms and wondered if this was the case, despite the fact that he knew Ireland didn’t really have a monarchy.

Jared smiled at him and hesitated when Gary held out a chair for him at the corner of the table. It was a strange yet appropriate action, and sharing a look with Colin, he could see his cousin expected him to accept the gesture. Without a word he neared Gary, and sat down on the chair as it was pushed under his buttocks. 

“Slainte, Mr. Leto,” Gary said as he moved away.

Jared didn’t reply. It was a very formal gesture and he stared at Colin as Gary did the same for him; pulling the chair at the end of the table next to Jared. Then a servant served them lunch.

“Is it like this every day?” he asked

Colin nodded with a smile as he had his plate served. Toasting toward Jared, his cousin seemed a bit dazed, trying to adjust to the new impressions.

They ate in silence, just the two of them. Jared was aware that Colin looked at him practically all the time. “Something the matter?” he finally asked his host.

“No, just tryin’ ta figure out a few took.”

Jared swallowed the morsel he had chewed. Colin looked at him unabashed. “I’m sorry if I make ya uncomfortable.”

Jared nodded slowly. “No worries.” He was used to it actually, people staring at him, because he was more comely than the average person. Colin had said he was gay, so it wasn’t a big deal. 

“I’m sure ya get proposed regularly.”

Smiling, Jared shrugged. “Not anymore. Mostly when I was a bit younger.”

“Ya were beautiful all yer life?” Colin grinned, liking the colour than slowly crept into Jared’s cheeks.

Jared looked back at his cousin’s intense dark eyes. Was his cousin coming on to him? He supposed a flirt was harmless. After all, they were going to spend a lot of time together. And he did like the feel of his hand on his skin. That intimate, dry, warmness that made his skin tingle. He had concluded that his cousin was pleasant company, and that this situation shouldn’t be made worse than it was. He was certain Colin would do his best to make his stay as tolerable as possible, and he assumed he could handle him around.

After brunch, they continued drinking coffee. There was a gorgeous patio leading to a giant park-like garden. Walking together, they engaged a bit more in conversation about their relatives. Jared was glad to learn some more, and he understood that Colin had more properties around the city than just the factories. No shit he was in acute need of capital.

“Why can’t you just sell some of it?”

“Would made me look weak and shares would dive even more. I’ve ta look like I’m on top. I cannot show nervousness on the market. Also I invested recently... it wasn’t helpful to our image.”

“Damn...” Jared mumbled. 

Looking at his watch, Colin smiled apologetically. “Sorry, have ta go ta work. And there are tons of details ta take care of. My lawyer will make some documents ya’ll have ta sign without questions. Just agree ta it.”

Jared nodded.

“I’ll give ya a cheque o’ five million pounds when ya leave ‘ere next year... Also be prepared not ta’ve custody over the baby that I’m goin’ ta adopt.”

Jared lifted his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure what to say. That was an awful lot of money, but was this the price? And all this baby talk? Did Colin expect he would be part of that... show? Jared was about to ask him about that when Colin opened his arms to demonstrate another apology.

“I’ve got ta go.” Then Colin turned around and left him. Jared felt exhausted, suddenly, and went inside to call Shannon and tell him the news so far until the battery died. He had to get a charger. The one he had was lost somehow.

The day was spent in his room. He didn’t want to go out when Colin wasn’t there. His cousin didn’t return that evening so Gary brought him a tray with dinner.

Jared went to bed. His head was buzzing from all the thoughts and nerves he still carried with him.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

WEDNESDAY

 

_Thinking he heard a baby cry, Jared sat up and flung the cover aside. Stepping out into the long hall, he began to explore the empty mansion. The crying was louder until he realised he was holding the baby in his arms. Looking down his naked legs, he stopped. Instinctively, he pressed the infant closer to his chest. He was bleeding. Thin lines of blood had coated his inner thighs and he realised it came from within._

_The next moment he stood in the large bathroom. Colin’s bathroom in his bedroom. Slowly turning, he was standing with his backside to the mirror and he bent slightly forward. He was bleeding from somewhere inside his body. Swallowing, he couldn’t make any sense of it and the baby disappeared._

 

With a loud gasp, he sat up in bed. The room was dark and, relieved, he realised it had been a dream.

Nevertheless, he sensed that baby was connected to him. Maybe he was reacting to the fact that if Colin adopted a baby he wouldn’t have anything to do with it. But he had to act spouse anyway. And how could he ignore a child... A distressed sound escaped him. “Fuck... You can’t get emotionally involved in this. It’s platonic, Jared,” he scolded himself. It was a mean dream and he was too young to have a child anyway. Much too young. It wouldn’t be a problem to leave later.

Heavily, his head hit the pillow, and he lay for a while, letting sleep and dreams seep over him. 

He had another weird dream. 

_He was bound by a leash, and he couldn’t get free. Someone was tugging the leash and he had to move in that direction despite the fact that he tried to hold back. Soon he was closing in on the person who dragged him. It was Colin and he kept pulling, although Jared begged him to stop._

_“Why d’ya want me ta stop?” he asked Jared._

_“I don’t know. Will you hurt me?”_

_“Never. Yer very useful ta me,” was the logical answer. Colin pulled him flush against him and let go of the rope._

_His hands roamed Jared’s body that responded lustfully toward him. He found himself pressed against the fence at the police station at the harbour. Suddenly, he realised he was naked and his hard cock protruding through one of the holes in the fence and the police officers stood smirking, offering sexual favours._

Jared awoke just when dream Colin’s warm, dry hand encircled his cock. Shakily, Jared sat up. It was still in the middle of the night, but he could hear birds’ singing, rousing the morning closer. Jared swung his legs out of bed very slowly. His cock was a deadly weapon, painfully hard. He had interrupted himself building up to a powerful orgasm.

He was drenched in sweat and shook from the adrenaline rush of fear and sexual energies.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

“Jared?” Colin woke up after hearing his cousin moan in his sleep. He came into his bedroom bringing some water with him. Jared sat shaking in bed, and Colin asked quietly, “Nightmare?”

“Yeah... I think so,” Jared mumbled, half asleep.

“Dreamed o’ the arrest and all?”

“Yeah... I dreamed about it, yeah,” Jared responded, automatically. He was starting to lose the memory of what exactly he had dreamed.

“Water?” Colin offered, loving the sight of his handsome cousin sitting there with a hard on in his briefs, looking like he was ready to go back to sleep. He went to the bathroom to fill a glass from the tap. When Colin returned, he got on his knees in front of Jared.

“Feelin’ better?” Colin asked. 

Jared nodded and took a sip of water. Then he realised what was happening around him, and pulled the cover closer to hide his erection.

Colin managed not to smile.

“I need to call my brother... fuck I lost my charger on the ferry,” Jared said.

“Use me house phone. One sec. I’ll get it,” Colin said, fetching a house phone from his bedroom and connected it to the wall next to Jared’s bed.

Jared smiled gratefully.

“Ya want ta be alone, I reckon?”

“Thanks, Colin.”

When Colin was gone, Jared dialled and waited biting his thumb.

“Speak up!”

Jared almost felt a sob press its way through his throat at the sound of his brother’s voice. “Shan? It’s me,” he said.

“Jared!!” Shannon’s happy voice filled his mind. “Having a good time?”

“No... had a dream that turned ugly. I performed sexual favours in jail, and Colin was there, too.”

Shannon laughed. “Was it any good?”

“Fuck off,” Jared smiled sleepily and felt better now he talked with his brother; his cock diminishing its monstrous size gradually, too. “I’m so nervous about this. It’s becoming more and more real what it is I’ve done... I have to marry him... I’m...” Stopping, Jared could not go on. Another choking feeling welled up and he felt like throwing up. 

“It’s just a year, baby. Just a year, and then it’s over and you come back to us.”

Jared nodded. “Yeah...” he whispered.

“Fucking gothic, bro,” Shannon said softly.

“Fucking gothic,” Jared repeated. 

Shannon sighed in the other end of the line. “What’s he like? Gay cousin Colin.”

“Sexy...” Jared said. “I don’t know, Shan. I don’t care either but he does... have something I suppose even I can tell is hot.”

“Men can be very sexy,” Shannon said in a raspy way that Jared knew made girls wet in their panties.

“Colin... is great. I owe him everything because he gave me this chance to avoid prison here. It’s very likely the charges will be dropped. I’m in his debt anyway. It’s an alternative to do community service, but I’ll get through it.”

“That’s what I fear. The debt. I wish you were home now, baby bro,” Shannon pleaded.

“It’s okay. Colin’s okay. He’s...” Jared’s cock twitched in his briefs unexpectedly, and Jared stopped talking. Shannon had nothing to add. “He’s very generous,” Jared said, still staring at his crotch in disbelief. 

“What are you talking about, man?” Shannon asked.

“What?”

“How is he? What’s he like?”

“He’s okay...” Jared felt himself avoiding the topic. “I look forward getting to know him, I mean. When I leave, I probably won’t see him again, and... I want to get to know him.”

“You just said that...” Shannon said.

Jared licked his lower lip. “... yeah... anyways, Shannon. I’m tired and I had a night mare so...”

“Yeah. Um... make the best of it, Jared, and send me a picture of him if he’s so great.” Shannon tried to be as diplomatic as possible, but he sensed Jared was in denial. Shannon sensed his brother was a bit charmed by this ‘amazing’ distant cousin of theirs and his ‘generous’ offer of marriage. The selfish asshole... “Call me again. I need to know you’re okay, baby.”

“Yeah – I will, Shan.”

“Jay, you can’t just...”

“Shannon... we’ll see, okay? I’m not in jail now. That’s the most important thing. I’ve slept in a gigantic bed. I’m okay.”

“All right bro. Take care.”

“I will.”

Disconnecting, Jared put the receiver back in the cradle. The phone was antique. Probably seventy years old. He smiled; it must have been a huge luxury to the convent when it was installed back then in the beginning of the century.

Jared lay back and tried to ignore his new hard on. His balls hurt and he hoped he could sneak in a wank. 

Colin came back and asked diplomatically, “Ya want some more sleep?”

“Yeah,” Jared said, immediately.

Turning, Colin smiled and closed the door behind him. Then he went and pretended to leave his own bedroom toward the hall as well, only he just shut the door, letting the sound deceive his cousin. Very quietly, he went back and put an ear against Jared’s door. He closed his eyes as soft moans filled the air. Colin had overheard bits of Jared’s conversation with his brother; especially that he liked Colin. _Oh, I like ya, too,_ he thought as Jared’s pained orgasm reached beyond the door. Then Colin got up, needing a solid wank himself. In the bathroom, he imagined himself thrusting inside Jared’s mouth, making him swallow it all. Couldn’t hurt anyone... was just a sexual fantasy.

Jared’s orgasm had been so powerful and urgent that he didn’t even run his own sexual fantasy in his head while jerking off. Mostly, he was relieved that the pressure in his balls was gone. Now, what to do about the mess?

“Fuck this is embarrassing,” he said, irritated that he hadn’t given himself time to at least make sure he wouldn’t stain the bed. Looking into his bathroom, he saw there were no towels. _Weird._ And fucking inconvenient.

He heard the door to Colin’s room close softly, and he assumed Colin had returned to his bedroom. Maybe he could take a few towels from Colin’s bathroom, but he didn’t want to wake him if he had gone to sleep. It was still very early in the morning.

He waited for a while, but Colin’s bedroom seemed very quiet so, eventually, Jared figured that Colin was in fact asleep. Slowly, he opened the door and soon enough realised that Colin wasn’t in the room at all. So the sound of the door must indicate that he had left instead. 

Jared frowned. Colin couldn’t have missed hearing him wank then. He didn’t know what to make of it, but then he shrugged. “So fucking what... he’s gay. Cheap thrills.” Deciding he didn’t care if in fact Colin had deliberately overhead him pleasuring himself, he got his towels, went back to his own bathroom and took a shower.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

THURSDAY

6 AM and Jared had been back in bed for a while, but in the end, he couldn’t sleep anymore and got up. He went outside Colin’s chambers and walked bare feet, clad in jeans and a t-shirt. Now he felt more like exploring the place.

Meeting staff occasionally, he was greeted with a smile and a “Good mornin’ Mr. Leto.” 

Eventually, Colin’s grounds man Gary found him. “Want breakkie?” 

“Um, yes?” Jared wasn’t sure if he meant breakfast.

Gary grinned. “Colin sits in the kitchen. I’ll take ya ta him.” Shortly after, Jared entered the kitchen and it was chillier than in the hall.

Gary noticed the younger man’s nipples peaked and saw Colin noticed, too. With a grin, Gary put his arm around Jared’s shoulder and rubbed it. “Cold?”

Surprised Jared nodded. “Yeah. Is it basement level?”

“Not completely, but we hardly need a fridge in the winter.” Several of the men present laughed.

“And Colin’s too cheap ta heat up the bloody house.”

Colin smirked. “Aye! Costs a fuckin’ fortune ta heat up. And there’s the stove, there ye go, thank ya very much. Sit next ta tha’.”

Gary led Jared to the chair next to Colin, glaring at a green-eyed man who was sitting there already. The man shrugged and moved to another chair.

“Make room fer Colin’s cousin.”

“His DISTANT cousin. I’m his first cousin,” the man smirked and there was a jovial laughter over that.

“Aye, but yer not tha’ interestin’, Jonny!”

“Oh, but I wouldn’t...” Jared said.

“Wouldna wha’, sweetie?” Jonny retorted, but his eyes were smiling. “No worries, baby! I’m yer distant cousin, too. Just kiddin’ ya.”

The man reached over and shook Jared’s hand firmly.

 _All right,_ Jared thought, not sure things were okay. There was a lot to learn. The place has a hidden hierarchy and Jared had jumped right down the middle, disturbing something. Remembering that Colin possibly had overheard him jacking off made breakfast a bit more interesting. Jared hoped Colin hadn’t shared that with these brawly men.

“Want a trip ‘round the surroundings in another direction?”

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll take one more whole day to get acquainted with all your property,” Jared joked.

Colin wriggled his eyebrows and they smiled at each other. He had a pleasant and charismatic way about him, so calm and observant, and Jared found himself looking at him often for no particular reason.

“I’ve ta go ta work though.”

“Of course,” Jared said quickly.

The others noticed this right away, yet said nothing. Colin hadn’t had someone in his life since that former business partner had double-crossed him with the false investment tip. No one outside the kitchen knew about that incident, but it had gutted Colin to be betrayed by someone that close. The people in the kitchen this morning felt Colin was infatuated with Jared and they liked that.

Jared had to stop himself from doing these periods of just staring at Colin. He was making a fool of himself. Then he remembered there were others present and that they were looking at him looking at Colin, but when Colin’s intense brown eyes rested on his, time just stopped somehow and he forgot he wasn’t supposed to be charmed by his cousin.

A man knocked and stuck his head inside. “Ya need the car, yeah Colin?”

“Aye, Dennis. Nine-ish”

“Aye, boss.”

Jared smiled. There was a lot of staff and they all seemed very devoted to serving Colin, and it awed him.

Colin lit a smoke and motioned Jared to come along. 

Getting up, Jared did. “What kind of trip did you have in mind?”

“Well, it’ll be a short one - ta the office. I need ta work taday.”

“Sure, I don't want to detain you, just because I’m here.”

“Ya won’t be a bother, Jared Leto. I'm sure there's sometin’ ya can do ta help ‘round the place.”

Jared smiled. “I sure could use the distraction.”

Colin turned quiet and sucked in the vision of his beautiful cousin. Finally, he grabbed a heavy key ring on the wall next to a magnificent carved oak door. 

Jared got up and went to touch the brass handle. “Awesome...”

“D’ya wanna see where the monks slept five hundred years ago?”

Jared grinned. “Franciscans?”

“Aye, they were Franciscans.”

“Barely clothed were they?”

Smiling, Colin took a drag of his cigarette. “Does it turn ya on, Jared?”

Jared smirked. “Half naked monks? Uh uh!” They both laughed. Going down the staircase, Jared lamented, “Shit, it’s cold!”

“Need a sweater?”

“Wouldn’t hurt.”

“There are some when we get down there. Can’t say I’m, too warm meself.”

“Great. Mind if we hurry?” Jared had goose flesh all over his body, and there was a hefty draft.

Shortly after, they stood in the main corridor, and Colin switched the light on, grabbing fleece jackets from the closet close by the staircase. 

Jared rubbed his arms after pulling his jacket on. “Colin, can I see these cells? Are there many?”

Colin nodded. “Yes. There are ‘bout fourty or so. The space was used fer storage as well as cells fer the monks ta sleep.”

“And a prison, too?”

“Yeah. Excitin’, huh?” Colin teased.

“Nah – believe me. There’s nothing romantic about a prison cell.”

Colin decided not to comment on that; instead, he went along as Jared walked further. “Don't get lost. It’s a maze down ‘ere, Jared.”

Stopping at a junction, Jared then chose a direction to the left with Colin going after him. Jared stopped after a minute’s walk and looked into a large room.

“Wine?”

“I like wine,” Colin said.

“I thought you would be more of a beer person,” Jared joked, stepping inside the impressive wine cellar. “Wow... This is really a huge collection.”

“It’s an old collection.”

“Wine is snobbish?”

“Well my father was snobbish. He didn't drink any o’ it. He was in fact a beer person.”

“How old is the oldest bottle? This must be worth a fortune!”

Colin went inside with him. “Hardly, although some are at least 125 years - could be older, but I wouldn't know. What's the point? And it’s probably vinegar by now anyway. I doubt my Da knew wha’ he was collectin’ at the time.”

Jared grinned. “We’d better go back.” Turning he realised, Colin was right next to him. “Shit. Don’t fucking do that to people, man!”

Smiling, Colin apologised. Together they went back to the kitchen. People had left the place in the meantime, except the cook Debra and a maid.

“Dennis is waitin’, Mr. Farrell,” Debra informed Colin.

“Ta,” Colin replied and turned to look at Jared and inclined his head, coaxing Jared to follow him out of the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway and to the main hall, Jared followed him out to the courtyard where the chauffeur indeed waited for Colin. “Well, I’ll see ya later. I’ll get in contact with McCann and see how far this has progressed.”

Jared nodded. “What about that lawyer, by the way?”

Colin thought a few seconds. “Somehow I doubt we’ll need him fer other matters than the marriage contract.”

Jared sighed, feeling exasperated and trapped once more.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean fer that load o’ shite ta come out tha’ way, Jared.”

“I’ll survive,” Jared replied dryly, but for a moment, he had felt like a whore.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Well arrived at his office, his secretary came and gave him some messages. One of them was from Rory. Grabbing his phone right away, he called the Inspector. “Rory hello, what’s up? Any progress. Leto is a nervous wreck although he hides it well. I need fuckin’ sometin’ mate.”

“Don’t worry. The charges will be dropped taday. The evidence is misplaced, and ya can marry yer pretty cousin as planned.” Rory looked at the bag of flour on his desk, feeling rather smug that his plan worked so flawlessly.

“Holy Mary and Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Rory! Was about time. Tanks mate. I owe ya a big one.”

The relief in Colin’s voice only made Rory’s smile wider. _No. Yer doin’ plenty, Colin,_ he thought affectionately. It was normal to invest; not so usual to fail, but nobody would hold that against Colin. And nobody knew besides Neil Jackson, but he would keep his mouth shut or Rory would personally lock him up forever in one of the cells in Colin’s basement and throw away the key. However, he just laughed and said, “No worries. Just land yer aunt’s will and make sure Leto doesn’t ‘ave second thoughts ‘bout it.”

Colin hung up, feeling so much lighter. After lunch, Rory came by and showed Colin the papers in person. “This is it. I’ll have someone drop by yer house and deliver it ta Leto properly. I’m sure he’ll be ecstatic ta sign fer the final papers.”

Colin wasn’t so sure about that. Jared would properly be even more depressed, because his deal of the bargain was pretty personal. Colin was perfectly aware that Jared was a pawn, and the only one not getting anything out of this but an unwanted, prolonged vacation. Colin had a feeling the charges weren’t as truthful as Rory made them sound like, but he didn’t dare say anything. He had too much at risk and desperately needed Jared’s participation. Too much time had been wasted already. 

More wedding preparations had been discussed during the day and the date, time, and place were now a reality: April 14th on a Saturday two weeks from now. It would be held on Colin’s lawn and invited guests and family were at present around 200 people. Colin had so many business associates he had to include. He needed to look strong and this was a way of showing it.

Leaving his office in the afternoon, Colin stopped by the jeweller. He needed to shop something for him and Jared. He didn’t want to get them weddings bands, because they would split up anyway after a year. He’d save that sacred wedding detail for the true one he hoped to marry later in life. Instead, he chose some earrings. He had noticed that Jared had his earlobes pierced, as had Colin.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Jared lay in his bed having felt sorry for himself all day and nervous as hell why there was no word from the police, when Colin came home and paid him a visit in his room.

“Hi, Jared.”

“Hi.”

“No word yet?”

“Nope,” Jared said with a clipped voice. He had called his brother a few times on the house phone but even Shannon was getting on his nerves.

Colin smiled and sat on the bed. “I brought ya sometin’ and I have a few questions.”

Jared just nodded.

“I... I’m not sure how ta do these took, Jared. So I thought I’d do it the correct way.” He smiled and then took Jared’s hand and put a little box in his palm. “Here. It’s fer ya.”

Jared looked puzzled. “What is it?”

“Well, open it.”

Jared nodded. “All right, Colin.” Opening the little box, Jared stared incomprehensibly at the jewellery there at first, but then he realised what they meant. “Engagement? These are engagement earrings?” 

“Aye.”

Slowly, Jared put the box on the dresser next the bed. “Then what? Am I gonna wear your mother’s wedding dress, too?”

Colin sighed. “Jared. This has ta work. Why would I want ya ta wear sometin’ like tha’?” 

Shrugging, Jared looked up. “I’m sorry. I agreed to this, but I feel like shit.”

Colin went and picked up the little box. “They’re engagement earrings. I noticed yer ears are pierced. I’ll wear the other one. It’ll express our marriage fer those who needs ta be assured. In twelve months ya can throw yours ta hell fer all I care.” Only, Colin felt he did care. Somehow, he’d hoped that Jared would show just a little bit of interest. A whole fucking year like this... It wasn’t even that Jared was a problem. Nevertheless, it bothered Colin that Jared seemed so depressed. At least, his cousin was a nice looking bloke, and Colin felt lucky he wouldn’t have to marry someone he couldn’t fake an attraction for, if that had been the last consequence to fulfil his aunt’s terms.

“I accept,” Jared said suddenly. 

Colin picked up an earring and Jared didn’t object when he inserted it in Jared’s right earlobe. Then slowly, Jared took the second earring and put it in Colin’s earlobe, and they looked at each other feeling far from a couple who were now engaged.

“Will ya kiss me?” Colin asked.

Instantly, Jared looked squeamish. “Do we have to? I mean it’s formal, isn’t it?”

“If we can’t share a little kiss now in private, we’ll do much worse in public and we ‘ave ta pull this off, Jared. I need yer help.”

Jared nodded, but looking more submissive. The fact he thought Colin was good looking this morning was as good as forgotten when he watched his cousin’s curious expression.

Suddenly, Colin leaned forward and put his hands on Jared’s shoulders and pressed a light kiss to his lips. Jared tried to relax, because honestly, Colin’s taste wasn’t any different from that of a girl, and Jared dared to add a little pressure not to seem totally disinterested. However, when Colin’s lips parted to develop a more natural kiss, Jared withdrew. He wasn’t going to tongue-kiss his cousin for Christ sakes. However, it was obvious they would have to rehearse a bit more. Jared didn’t feel natural at all doing this. He was sure Colin would have a ball while making out, but Jared wasn’t as optimistic about it as he felt yesterday. The nerves were all consuming. 

Then Gary knocked on Jared’s bedroom door, interrupting their preparations of displaying affection. Colin had felt a small thrill... a bit of the little joy he experienced in the kitchen yesterday re-emerged. Colin was attracted to beautiful men, the delicate kind - and Jared was indeed strikingly beautiful, and his physique fit Colin’s preferences just fine. Colin liked his cousin, so it was just dumb luck the American was not inclined to reciprocate his feelings – yet.

“Mr. Leto?”

Quickly, Jared got up and opened the door.

“Mr. Leto. The police are here ta seein’ ya, sir.”

“They are?” Jared asked, immediately feeling more bouts of nerves washing through him. Looking back at Colin, he saw his cousin looking excited. Was it now? Were the charges dropped or was he to expect something worse? By now, Jared had no clue, and Colin’s eyes shone with an expecting light.

Gary turned and the two men quickly followed him to get it over with whatever was waiting for Jared. 

“They’re waiting in the library.” 

Jared was shown to a room he hadn’t investigated yet. The library was enormous and looked ancient and modern in a fantastic mixture of furniture, bookshelves, and space.

“Mr. Leto?” A constable coughed to get his attention after sharing a quick glance with Colin. He had an envelope in his hand and Jared received it.

“What is it this time?” Jared asked.

“Charges ‘ave been dropped. Yer a free man, Mr. Leto.”

Quickly, Jared ripped the envelope open and there it was in plain text. The charges had been dropped. In fact, he was allowed to go home, but now he had engaged himself. He had promised Colin and people he didn’t know who were now depending on him. He was going to get married to his distant cousin for at least a year, and he wasn’t even attracted to men. He wasn’t gay.

The constables left, and Colin decided to tell Jared about the wedding plans so far, despite his cousin looked even more down, but Colin had no idea how to reverse that.

After informing his fiancé about how progressed the wedding plans were, Colin asked if there wasn’t someone he wanted to invite, too.

“No.”

“Wha’ not even that brother of yers?”

“No. It’s not a real wedding. I won’t invite people I love to a fake wedding.”

Colin sighed frustrated. “All right.”

“Thanks.”

“Yer hungry? Wanna have dinner with me?”

Jared shook his head, excused himself, and returned to his bedroom.

Standing back, Colin felt very disappointed. _Fuck, don’t fall in love with him,_ but he knew it was already, too late.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	3. Chapter 3

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

FRIDAY 

Waking up the next day, Jared lay thinking about last evening. Curling onto his side, he recalled the kiss. Colin was interested in kissing him. Jared wasn’t entirely okay with that. It was supposed to be a platonic relationship, and Colin wanted Jared to kiss convincingly. For the wedding of course, but Jared wasn’t naïve. Colin liked kissing him and... 

He turned to his other side. _You liked it, too._ “Fuck off,” he scolded himself. Why the fuck would he like to kiss a guy? 

Nevertheless, somewhere deep inside, he acknowledged that he was afraid, scared, and maybe even terrified about the arrangement. The engagement. At least there wouldn’t be a physical consummation of it. Jared shuddered involuntarily. “Stop this!” Jared pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. “You’re losing it, baby,” he mumbled to himself.

In two weeks, he’d be married to his cousin. He laughed a little at the insane concept. The part about the kid also was a very distracting detail. Jared was very fond of children and had imagined he’d become a father one day, but not this way. Not to a kid he would have to say goodbye to, eventually. Because that was the arrangement, and he would agree to it once the marriage contract had been signed. 

Putting a hand under his chin, Jared sighed. At least he was free of the charges. He had to give up the thought that he could have slipped away, because he knew he wouldn’t have gotten any help if he hadn’t agreed to this. Colin had a lot of influence and only due to that, he wasn’t in prison right now.

A well-known feeling inside him emerged. Puzzled why it suddenly returned after so many years, he had better go to the bathroom in case it meant something else. 

It was false alarm and he sat on the toilet seat. It happened to him mostly when he was a young teenager. A pleasurable built up – almost like an orgasm but internal and it always made him feel good and relaxed afterwards. He never told a soul about these feelings.

He had a discrete but deep fold along the perineum, which didn’t belong on a normal man, and very soft to the touch when he put his finger in the middle of it and pushed into the membrane. He didn’t really indulge in touching it anymore, but it had been exciting when he was younger. He’d asked his parents about it a few times when he was a child, but they didn’t seem willing to talk about it; in fact asked him not to touch it when they found out that he did. His mother had once said they should have had ‘it’ fixed and removed when he was a baby, but that they never got around to it. But Jared never got a straight answer and was reluctant to ask his doctor about it, who didn’t initiate to discuss his condition either during the few physical examinations he went through while growing up. It was like a secret they all knew about, but agreed on not to dilute to. 

Jared had searched the local library for all the information he could get on the subject. When the wonderful discovery of the internet emerged a few years ago, he tried finding additional information. But the results were the same. What Jared could figure out about himself was that the fold was remnants of a female opening that had never fully developed. It meant that he didn’t have access to what extra organs he bore inside, but there were lots of nerve endings which were the cause to why it felt so good to touch the fold. He had never seen x-rays of the female reproduction organs inside his body and he hadn’t wanted to, either. Besides, no one had ever offered him the opportunity. He had been busy enough growing up a boy. Jared felt all male owning a cock, balls, and growing a beard already when he was sixteen. His body may be slender and small, but he was in no doubt about what gender he was. 

Jared shook the old thoughts away. He ignored the awakening, sexual feeling inside and took a shower.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Knocking on Jared’s door, Colin heard a clear ‘come in’, and entered. Jared nodded to him and Colin smiled back, asking, “Slept well?”

“Sure.” Then reluctantly, Jared asked him the same.

“Aye, tanks. I was hopin’ you’d join me fer breakfast before I leave taday.”

Jared nodded, and Colin felt something was bothering his fiancé. “Spill it, Jared.”

The young man looked away, clearly trying to decide if he wanted to share his thoughts. Well, Colin wasn’t in doubt what troubled his beautiful American cousin.

“I’m just... bored when you’re away. I’ll be insane before I return to the States if there is nothing for me to do around here.”

“I had hoped you’d figure out sometin’ ta do by yerself.”

Jared rolled his eyes; clearly, that was not an issue any more.

“What did ya do at home?”

Jared sighed. “I’m a student... or rather I was.”

Indulgently, Colin smiled. “Okay. _What_ did ya study ta become?”

Jared returned to look at Colin. “I majored in graphics design at college but couldn’t get a job afterwards, so I was going to study again when I got home from this vacation to become a teacher, preferably teaching institutionalised kids.”

“Wow, that’s admirable. Why institutionalised kids?”

Shrugging, Jared said, “Because I was trouble when I was a kid.”

Colin cocked his head. “And still ya were innocent at the ferry?”

Jared quickly looked away. “Not that kind of trouble.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

A surprised snort escaped Jared. “Ah... not really, but thanks.”

Colin scratched his hair. “Um... I can have Gary check out education programs fer ya if ya wanna continue studyin’?”

Surprised, Jared just stared at him. “Well... that. That would be terrific. Thanks! But I could do that myself.”

“No trouble really.” Then Colin grasped what Jared was actually saying: Don’t make decisions for me. I’m not a child.

“Okay, Jared. Why don’t ya grab one o’ me cars, and ya can learn how ta drive on the left side of the road; figure out how the city works and so on?”

Jared’s facial expression changed immediately. “Oh! Thanks. I’d like that, but initially I’ll probably use the bus and walk around. With the driving on the left side of the road and all, we can’t have an accident so close to the wedding.”

Colin didn’t know what to say then. Was Jared deliberately declining his attempts to make conversation or just saying it how he felt? He hoped the latter, but it was not what he was used to.

“Let’s go have some breakfast, Colin.”

Nodding, Colin was worried that things were going downhill at the moment. The chemistry between them had suffered greatly, and he didn’t know how to reverse it. The warmth he had sensed in Jared had disappeared since yesterday. It was as if only now his cousin really understood what all of this meant to his life. Suddenly, he embraced Jared when the younger man tried to slip past him at the door. Holding him felt desperate, as Jared became rigid immediately. Colin’s arms held him a little firmer – nothing else and several seconds went like this, but at last, Jared relaxed when he seemed to understand that nothing further was required.

When Jared’s body became softer, Colin relaxed, too. Jared’s face slowly turned and Colin understood he was granted another kiss.

“We’d better try again, Colin. I have to admit that it’s difficult for me to make this look sincere.”

“It’s understandable,” Colin replied. This was different. This time he was holding Jared during the kiss. It would be more intimate and physical. Jared was aware of that, so Colin didn’t want to pretend anything. Inclining his head slightly, he caught Jared’s soft lips. He felt his cousin leaning into the kiss, maybe trying to impress Colin. Well, he succeeded. 

Colin pressed Jared closer and he sensed that Jared’s body became a little rigid again. “Relax, Jared. I’m jus’ kissin’ ya the way a spouse should be kissed.”

 _/Right,_ Jared thought and put away his personal feelings and let Colin control the kiss. His body started to react more willingly and it made him struggle to stay calm until the kissed was done. He knew Colin understood he had no control of this and it shouldn’t matter, but still it felt overpowering and it did matter. When Colin had left for work straight after breakfast, Jared went for a walk, thinking about that kiss. He never stopped thinking about this mess, which left his stomach in a constant nervous knot. He simply couldn’t relax. “I’ll grow an ulcer before the year is over. Maybe I already have,” he muttered.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

When Colin came home, he informed Jared of a few more details about the wedding, but the young American hardly listened. He didn’t want to have anything to do with the decisions, and when Colin presented him the marriage contracts disclaiming any right to Colin’s money or adopted kids in case of a divorce, he just signed them automatically. What did he care anyway?

Colin touched his cheek. “Yer all right?”

Jared sighed and declared, “No, Colin. I’m not.”

Pulling him into his arms, Colin felt his cousin’s trembles and he was very worried about him. “How can we turn this into a positive thing, Jared? Before we know it, ya’ll start losin’ weight, and won’t fit me Mam’s weddin’ gown.”

“What?” Jared asked. Then he realised the joke and, reluctantly, he smiled. He allowed Colin a peck on the lips, but when he began working his way out of the embrace, Colin let him go.

“Wanna have dinner with me?” Colin asked. 

“Sure,” Jared replied. 

Gathering the contracts, Colin left him in peace. Jared went to the bathroom, needing a shower. His exploring finger went to his fold. It did feel different, softer somehow, and very tender. Closing his eyes, he kept touching the area and he was certain it felt different than say just a few months ago and more pleasurable. Jerking off, he tried to will his thoughts away from Colin and the kisses, but he gave up and reluctantly came imagining Colin sucking him off. After all, it wasn’t as if Colin would know at any rate. 

After the shower, he picked some clothes deciding to dress nicer than he had until now. He had even bought new clothes today on his walk into town. As it were, the old mansion wasn’t so far from the charming city and its pretty houses and shops. He had made the walk in less than half an hour. All the shops accepted VISA, and he’d had a relaxed day for a change. The thought of going back to the mansion hadn’t been gloomy at all. It wasn’t the place or its people. It was just his own situation, and even though it would be over in a year, he still felt anxious and the reason gnawed at him. It was the gay part of his situation; of being with Colin for a whole year. He had decided he didn’t really mind the kisses. They were manageable enough, but what if he grew to like it here? Then what after a year? He’d be heartbroken on top of sacrificing a year of his life for Colin. Jared thought he’d better stop thinking more about this tonight, because he would not let this develop. Why would he? He was not interested in staying in Colin’s house, just indulging his cousin not to appear, too cold. He wasn’t gay.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Colin stood at the window, drinking a beer, when Jared breezed through the door. Turning, he had to smile. Jared had dressed very nice tonight. The black jeans revealed his taught, slim frame and the white shirt clung to his arms and body. “Hungry?”

Jared nodded. 

“Great. I thought maybe ya want ta go out with me tanight?” 

The surprise was genuine and Jared fought his inner demons but, eventually, he nodded. “Sure.”

“Let’s go then.”

“What? Now?”

Colin smiled and nodded. “Wanna drive the Porsche?”

Jared frowned. “Sure... You’ve got a Porsche?”

Colin grinned. “Nah. Just kiddin’. It’s a Morris.”

Jared smiled nevertheless as he sat behind the steering wheel of Colin’s beautiful, old Porsche. “And you trust me driving on the left side in this beauty?”

Colin just looked at him. Jared looked radiantly beautiful. Then he replied, “O’ course. Jus’ don’t get nervous. Traffic’s slow at this hour. And it’s worth shite.”

“But it’s old!”

“Doesn’t mean it’s worth anyting, Jared.” However, the car was worth a lot of money, but it was one of the things that Colin didn’t want to part from. The money he would have gotten selling it, wouldn’t even have covered a percentage of what he needed.

The people he owed money, were sceptic about the whole marriage arrangement at first, but after looking through his aunt’s will, they quickly realised that if they were going to see their money, they had agreed to grant him the time needed to fulfil the eccentric terms of the will.

Taxing into traffic, Jared didn’t encounter much trouble and he managed to enjoy driving the gorgeous car to their destination. Getting out of the vehicle, Jared asked, “You want me to lock the door?”

Every townsman knew the car belonged to Colin. Nobody would dream of going near it, but he decided to let Jared lock it anyway. He had to stop flaunting his social position in Jared’s face all the time. “Yes, please.” Dutifully, Jared returned the keys to him, and Colin thought he seemed a little happier.

Inside, they served traditional Irish stew and lots of Guinness. People were amicably greeting Colin, and nodding nosily at Jared. By now, the word was all over the town that Colin’s petite American cousin had captured Colin’s heart and by marrying him in a forth night, he would save Colin’s arse... their arse. Therefore, no one even gave a smirk remark of any sorts. They couldn’t even imagine what was going to happen if the guy broke up with Colin. Everybody prayed this to be true love, but it was hard to tell. The American was difficult to read.

Finding a table in the corner, the betrothed couple sat down and a waitress came to take their order. 

“What’ll y’ave, luv’?” she asked Jared.

“Uh... um...” Jared grabbed the offered menu card, trying to concentrate on what it said.

“Give us a minute, would ya, Lorna!” Colin said, and smiled with a freshly lit cigarette bobbing in the corner of his mouth.

Looking up, Jared thought that Colin looked like a local kid, and he assumed he was despite his position in society. Smiling a little, he felt all eyes on him, and he knew his every move was policed. After a few moments, he realised he couldn’t concentrate on the task of ordering food and simply chose a random course.

Soon, they sat eating with each a large glass of Guinness. Jared tried to learn how to drink it and the taste wasn’t so bad, just a more generous, pungent flavour than what he normally preferred. 

Sweet warmth soon filled his body, and he didn’t mind feeling a little tipsy for a change. It only made him forget his worries, the constant nervous ache in his guts. Colin didn’t have to urge him to down the first pint. He did that all by himself. Also, when Colin asked if he wanted another, Jared nodded. He was feeling very happy by then, and liked the soft glow in Colin’s eyes when he looked at him. 

The meal was delicious, the chemistry between them cosy and intimate somehow. Nevertheless, they were interrupted a few times during the evening. Many of the men in the bar knew Colin but, mostly, they were left in peace. _The lovers..._ Jared thought ironically but, to his surprise, it didn’t really make him feel queasy. It wasn’t true anyway, so why should it? 

He liked listening to Colin and, looking into his eyes, he felt warm and maybe a little aroused – hey, he was drunk, it was no big deal. But getting untimely aroused was nothing new, he reminded himself. Only thing was... he usually became aroused in the company of a girl, and he definitely wasn’t now. His less than sober mind couldn’t explain what made him harden as he sat with his fiancé. 

Another pint found its way to the table, but as Jared reached for it, Colin grabbed the glass and returned it to Lorna. “We didn’t order this. He’s pissed enough as it is, but we appreciate the thought. Give us some strong coffee and the bill.”

“Sure, Colin,” Lorna said with a smile.

Grinning, Jared pushed his plate away. “Can I bum one?” he asked, pointing at Colin’s pack of cigarettes.

“Ya smoke, and then?”

“Just... at social occasions, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. Well. Help yerself.”

Jared sat casually with the smoke, smiling goofily, looking fucking hot and beautifully drunk.

“Content?” Colin asked. “Tanks, Lorna.” The coffee had arrived.

“Very. Oh, nice.” Jared smiled at the thought of coffee.

“Christ all mighty, yer so pissed, Jared.” Colin couldn’t help reaching out and ruffle his hair, and he paid attention to the fact that Jared didn’t jerk his head away, but sent him a glazed smile; was that desire he detected in his eyes?

Frowning, Colin retrieved his hand. Jared snickered and began to direct the coffee cup to his mouth. Quickly, Colin reached out to steady his wrist, but eventually his cousin managed to get a few sips inside. The time to return home was highly over due, and he made a phone call.

When they stepped outside ten minutes later, Gary and Dennis stood there waiting for them. Colin smiled as he held Jared up by the waist.

“Wha’ the fuck did ya do ta him?” Gary grinned, looking at Jared who waved with a little tired smile.

“He’s drunk, mate. Drive the Porsche,” Colin replied, tossing him the keys. He manoeuvred Jared into his company car, and Dennis shut the doors for them, before he took the chauffeur seat.

Jared practically passed out as his eyes shut closed and his head lolled on Colin’s shoulder. Colin put his arm around him, to steady him, and savoured the feeling of his warm, little body so relaxed and close. Suddenly, Jared lifted his face and Colin was so tempted to kiss the offered lips, but at the last second, he decided not to. He wanted Jared to remember the kisses they shared.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

“Need any help?” Gary asked in Jared’s bedroom.

Colin sent him a look, which made Gary smile. “Don’t molest yer poor cousin, Colin.”

“Sod off, Gary!” Colin retorted with a smile. Fuck if he blushed! That was unforgivable, and Gary left cackling.

 _Fucker,_ Colin thought, because he did look forward to undress Jared and make sure he was in bed safely. Jared slept heavily on his back. He looked so young, so beautiful, just like the first night he and Gary had the pleasure of watching him sleep.

Colin took off his shoes and socks. Holding Jared’s foot a few seconds, Colin smiled. _Fuckin’ small toes,_ he thought. Then he let go of the foot, and opened Jared’s belt, proceeding to undo the buttons of his black jeans. Then he pulled them off, taking care not to drag his boxers along. Gradually, he unbuttoned the light blue shirt. Gently, he parted the sides and Jared’s small nipples caught his attention right away. Damn, they were too irresistible, and despite he shouldn’t do this, he couldn’t help it when he let light fingertips rub a nipple. Sitting a few seconds, he then saw the nipple become alive and harden, rising like a tiny morsel from atop the smooth pink areola surrounding it. 

Seeing it, Colin swallowed. There was nothing he’d rather do right now than to molest that nipple in his mouth. He really shouldn’t, but he had to taste it. Jared was out cold. Wouldn’t really hurt him since he wouldn’t have a clue it was done to him. And who would know other than Colin...

Bending over his cousin, Colin extended his tongue, letting the tip slowly slide over the hard, fleshy nub. A little shudder ran through Jared’s body. Colin’s dark eyes quickly inspected his condition. Jared was still out cold. The wrinkled skin puckered even more, and Colin gave it another lick, from his broad tongue this time. Up and down ending. Jared inhaled with a gasp, and Colin retreated immediately. 

Mumbling in his sleep, Jared turned on his side. 

“Fuck...” Colin whispered. Why did he do it? Now he wanted more. Nevertheless, he wasn’t going to get more. Jared’s cock started tenting his boxers, and Colin sighed as he got up. “Goodnight, Jared. Enjoy fuckin’ whoever it is that turns ya on in yer dream.”

Having put the duvet over his body, Colin left Jared’s bedroom and went to his own. It didn’t take long to wank and he came with Jared’s name on his lips. 

Jared’s dream wasn’t any different from Colin’s. He woke up a few hours later, bathed in sweat, coming in his boxers. 

His heart beat fast as the rush of the intense orgasm ran through his veins. His body throbbed with desire, and he was so turned on he instinctively grabbed his cock inside his boxers to ride it out harder. “Fuck!” he gasped and his body was rigid. Slumping, he felt the endorphins racing through his body, making him feel high on top of the remaining alcohol in his system. Smiling, he spaced out for a while. If only he wasn’t so fucking drunk, he would have continued wanking. It was one of those totally horny dreams, when you actually lived out the fucking... or rather the orgasm that followed the incredible sex he just had. Suddenly, his eyes went completely open, and he stared at the ceiling as the dawn came creeping through the crack between the curtains.

“Colin,” he murmured. He had been dreaming of Colin. Not just any dream, but totally, sexual ecstasy. Colin had had his dick in his ass, and Jared had responded enthusiastically to that, offering his body for penetration and other sexual positions. He had been so turned on. His body reminded him of how horny he had been, because he felt the forceful throbbing between his balls and asshole return; almost like small, rapid jerks, and he gasped pulling off the sticky boxers. Lifting his knees to his chest, he let his fingers touch the over stimulated area and he bit his lip hard at how good it felt. His body shivered at the velvety feeling. “Gods, I can’t remember it ever felt like this.” But it was immensely pleasurable and with much difficulty, he licked his fingers and travelled along the softness, only managing to go, too far sometimes in his clumsy drunken state and touch his anus. The slickness made his fingers slide across the puckered opening, and he quickly realised how gratifying it felt to touch himself all over in this area. Jerking his cock at the same time in a good rhythm was almost impossible at first, but he had to give it a try.

Before he knew it, a finger went into his ass and he stopped. Had he said anything aloud? He had no idea. But he must have made a sound. He recalled it even as he sat up with his heart hammering in the chest. His sense of hearing was on highest alert. Was Colin awake? Despite he didn’t come, he tried to get out of bed and walk to Colin’s door to listen, but he quickly dropped that thought. His head was spinning and his legs a little weak from his previous orgasm.

Flopping back on his back, he was still left with the new hard on. Smiling at his own silliness, he finished the wank in a less lustful way, and still managed to get a nice climax out of it. Before he went back to sleep, he went to the bathroom and washed himself, washed the boxers. He didn’t really feel like leaving them for someone else to find.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

SATURDAY.

The next morning Jared awoke, feeling weird but not hung over. The intense sexual dream that had him respond completely uninhibited still lingered and, despite he’d had several orgasms, he still awoke with a hard on. He didn’t touch himself, afraid his cousin again was the cause of his desire. Reaching for his cell phone he quickly dialled Shannon hoping it wasn’t too late back home.

Shannon’s grumbling voice appeared on the line. “Better be fucking worth it.”

“It’s Jared.”

“Jared! Fuck, hi!”

“How are ya?!

“Fine, fine. Just fine. And you? Probably peachy since you call me at this fucking hour of the night.”

“I’m...” Jared hesitated. He didn’t really know what to say. It seemed a little ridiculous, but he had to talk to someone. “I had this dream tonight.”

Shannon turned quiet, because he began to listen just as much to his brother’s voice as to the words spilling from his lips. 

So... Jared told him that he and Colin went out to dinner last night. Jared got drunk on Guinness too fast and they went home. During the night, Jared had vivid dreams of sex with Colin that he couldn’t handle afterwards, because deep down inside he was truly turned on by the whole concept of marrying Colin and, as his spouse, to have real sex with him; lots of it and especially bottoming for him. That’s not what Jared said, but that’s what Shannon heard. The nervousness Jared felt was in fact in anticipation of what was coming – not fearing it, but Jared would never admit that.

Shannon had to go back in time. He knew about the fold. Their father had revealed the knowledge to him when Jared was about thirteen and complained that his nipples were tender and itched like crazy, but it went away when he started getting a downy upper lip. Shannon didn’t know what to say, not quite understanding what the revelation of a ‘fold’ indicated. Jared had never talked about it and Shannon only vaguely remembered the two of them having those giggly childhood ‘examinations’ when he and Jared curiously touched and explored each other’s bodies. He didn’t remember that Jared was different. Probably because their bodies were so small, the fold wasn’t very distinct at the time. But he had read about it later and pressured his father to tell him if Jared was ever diagnosed as intersexual. Reluctantly, Shannon got the answer that yes, Jared was intersexual or hermaphrodite as the term was back then. Jared had female reproduction organs inside, but their dad didn’t think those organs functioned, though. Shannon wondered what the fuck his dad would know about it if he wasn’t even sure. For all Shannon knew, maybe Jared _was_ able to bear a child. Shannon was the one remembering Jared’s aches at almost growing breasts, the humiliation he was spared though when it stopped. He never had the feeling his father ever talked to Jared about it. Nobody talked to Jared about it. It was the big secret everybody pretended didn’t exist that now insisted on being recognised; returning from the past when Jared needed it the least.

But now, Jared rambled on about how the fold was changing. “It pulsates whenever Colin is near me. And it’s so fucking frustrating! What the fuck am I gonna do about it? It’s grown softer within a very short space of time. What if the skin breaks, Shannon?”

 _Unless you let Colin penetrate you._ Shannon didn’t know what to say to him. There was nothing he could say. They had never had this conversation before. “Why... why would it brea... Fuck, why haven’t you ever been examined as a grownup, Jared? Get some answers to all of this?”

Jared didn’t seem to hear him and continued, “I’m not gay. I’m NOT interested in Colin, you know? I’m not.”

 _No, maybe your male logic objects violently, Jared, but the female hormones running amok inside you clearly are interested,_ Shannon suddenly rationalised, but he dared not say that to his brother who then would freak out completely. “Maybe your body’s just adjusting to that dream, Jared?” he tried.

“But it’s been going on for days, Shan,” Jared said, his voice broke a little, and Shannon cringed. Thirteen year-old Jared appealed to him. “It terrifies me.”

“You sure you don’t want me to come? It’s only a week until the wedding, but I could still make it.”

“Yes. I mean no. Don’t come. I want to get through this hell on my own. It’s the single most fucking embarrassing thing I’ve ever... in my entire life, you know?”

“You can’t like... _stall_ mum and dad forever by the way. They are - and I quote: “ _disappointed”_ that you don’t return their calls. It’s only because I have spoken to you that they don’t think you’re in trouble.” He snorted at the irony.

“I’ll think of something, for Christ sakes. I’m going to be studying here, so that will be my cover story so far.”

“Okay,” Shannon said.

“Gotta go. I need to hang up,” Jared said.

“Oh, sure. Um... Love you, bro.”

“...” Jared said nothing for a while, just breathed evenly, but when it became shaky, he quickly whispered, “Love you, too, Shan. Miss you so much,” before he shut the lid of his phone.

Looking at the clock, he saw that the time was almost 10am. He’d been talking to Shannon for at least half an hour. It was going to cost a fortune in phone bills.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	4. Chapter 4

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Colin wondered when Jared was going to wake up. He had been very drunk, so he wasn’t the one who’d wake up Jared before he was ready, but still he was glad when his cousin finally showed himself in the kitchen where everybody else hung out that fine Saturday morning. 

“Good mornin’, Jared!” he said. Jared looked apprehensive, and Colin wondered if he remembered anything from the night. Colin regretted having taken advantage of Jared’s drunken state and licking his nipple. Obviously, he provoked him in his dream and seeing him now, made Colin feel... hell, who was he kidding? Jared turned him on. End of story, but not a story he had much use of. Sighing a little, he smiled as Jared sat down on his chair.

“Slept well?” Gary asked with a grin.

Jared waved at him. “Yeah, yeah, just laugh would you!” 

Jonny smirked. “Heard ya got drunk after two sips o’ the old Guinness!”

“Ya needn’t exaggerate, Jonny.”

Jared put his head on bent arms on the table. “My revered cousin – however far out – wouldn’t have a clue how much I had before I passed out, now would he?”

“Far out? What if my blood lineage’s closer ta ye than Colin’s?”

“In that case, should I marry you instead?”

The men laughed and Jonny’s smirk grew a little. “Nah. Yer better off with our Colin ‘ere. He’s much nicer!” Jonny ruffled Colin’s hair.

Colin allowed it, but his eyes warned his green-eyed cousin. Jonny lifted his shoulders in a little _What?_ gesture, but Colin looked away, flicking a lighter to have a smoke.

“Not goin’ ta the office taday, Colin?” Dennis inquired.

“No, well, sort o’. I’ve a few meetings,” Colin replied and caught Jared’s eyes. The younger American looked away; the desire Colin detected in the car last night long gone, and he missed that intimacy they had in the short time it took Dennis to drive them home. “I need ta talk t’a bunch o’ people this afternoon. See y’around later?”

Nodding hesitantly, Jared still asked, “Would you like me to attend, too? If it’s about the wedding. I’m not exactly contributing anything.”

Colin took a long drag and everybody’s eyes rested on them in terms. “Tha’ would be great, Jared,” he finally said, surprised and glad.

Jared’s heart raced 100 miles an hour. What had possessed him to say that? Politeness? Eagerness to be alone with him after all? Jared could hardly believe how stupid he had sounded. Nevertheless, Colin just smiled in a reassuring way, and he felt like a single-minded housewife going shopping for pink kitchen curtains and floral patterned wallpaper. 

“Fuck,” he muttered.

“He’s catchin’ on!” Gary said, approvingly, with a large grin. Jared looked at him. Then he looked around memorizing all their faces and realised he liked these people. He looked at Colin and swallowed. Then he began to arrange some food. “Why are you all sitting here, still?”

Jonny grinned. “Personally, I wanted ta see how badly hung over the two o’ ya were!”

Colin smiled and, shaking his head, he took a sip of his coffee. Then he took another drag and through the smoke, he watched Jared. A few seconds went and then the younger man looked up and their eyes met again. Colin swallowed. _Ye can tell tha’ sometin’ isn’t right._ He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Nevertheless, at the same time, he was certain Jared didn’t know what exactly it was, because he’d been too drunk when it happened. But as the feeling of the evening washed over him again, Colin knew he had to be alone with Jared tonight again, sensing a small optimism arising once more about the whole arrangement.

“Well, I’m fine. Sorry to ruin your morning,” Jared said, as he put the knife down and took a bite of a slightly burned toast. 

Colin grinned. “He does look fine, doesn’t he? Disappointed, Jonny?” 

Jonny looked at Jared and then at Colin. “Devastated, Colin.”

Jared smiled. He imagined Jonny and Colin had had this game going for ages, so he said nothing and concentrated on finishing his food. As Jared reached for the coffee pot, Gary sprung to his feet and took it half a second before Jared could grab the handle. _What the f..._ he almost blurted, thinking he’d been brushed off, when Gary said, “Let me.”

Stunned a moment, Jared then cast Colin a look, but his cousin just sat quietly and watched. Jared didn’t know if he should be embarrassed, but as Gary poured for Colin, too, he realised this was the unspoken way things were in the ancient old mansion. He was betrothed to Colin who was the boss, so Gary was serving him, as well as he did in the dining room. It felt so strange, but he would eventually get used to it. Silence fell over them all after that. “Thank you, Gary,” he said, lifting his filled cup.

The grounds man just nodded.

“Ready?” Colin then asked after a while.

“Sure,” Jared replied, and got up. Colin stuck his hands in his pockets and, together, they left the kitchen.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Colin’s office was old-fashioned, mahogany interior from his grandfather’s time that he hadn’t wanted to replace in acknowledgement of how well it suited the old house. It gave the office authority and the heavy furniture befitting the atmosphere. Walking around looking at the many things, Jared also paid attention to what Colin was doing. He made a few phone calls and then settled behind the computer at his desk. “Have a few mails I need ta reply ta, so...”

“Sure...” Jared mumbled. He didn’t miss his own computer back home. It was strangely irrelevant to his new life. A few minutes later, Jared neared Colin, went behind his chair, and looked over his shoulder.

Colin sensed him and smiled a little, when Jared put a hand on his shoulder. When he was done with the mails, he lit a cigarette. “Come with me. The guy should have arrived.”

Following his cousin, Jared soon met Colin’s engagement who turned out to be yet another guy in charge of a number of arrangements for the wedding. Again, Jared felt himself put on the spot. The man’s eyes darted toward him a few times, and Jared just knew he wondered what he was like in bed. Because for all this guy knew, Jared was gay, too, and in a sexual relationship with Mr. Colin Farrell. Groaning inwardly, Jared got up. He was so sick of this sexual fixation. He felt it everywhere and thought Colin was a brave man to be openly gay in this line of work in a relatively small community. But Jared had a part in this, too. He was supposed to be in love with his cousin and so during the planning, he took Colin’s hand. Detecting a little jerk from Colin was all, and then he lifted Jared’s hand and kissed the backside of it. They smiled at each other and the exchanged look lingered for a moment. Then Jared looked at the man before he focused elsewhere.

“Lookin’ forward ta the weddin’, Mr. Leto?” he suddenly heard the man ask. 

Surprised to be asked, Jared looked back at him. “Sure. Will be a grand occasion for the family,” Jared replied.

“And fer yerselves, I would imagine.”

“Well, that’s obvious, isn’t it?” Jared responded silkily.

The man’s eyes rested on Colin’s face, but he didn’t say anything. “Well, that’s all fer now. I’ll come around yer office with the samples Tuesday?”

“No. Drop’em off at home. Gary’ll handle it.”

“I’ll handle it,” Jared said, firmly.

The two other men turned and looked at Jared. Quickly, Colin realised that during the meeting, they had behaved like Jared was just a part of the arrangements as well. “Give’em ta Jared. He’ll choose the best.”

The man left and Colin went to stand in front of Jared. “Well, well. That was snarky.” 

Jared looked directly into his eyes. “I was just doing my job. I’m pretty sure I can pick out whatever it is he has to present on Tuesday.”

“Whatever it is? Um – ya’ve ta make sure it’s...”

“I know what it is, Colin. As a graphics design student, I think I know my way around to pick the fonts for a classy menu card, Colin.”

 _And sassy, too,_ Colin said with a little pleased smile.

There were a few other people Colin needed to see, but the many little details suddenly became lesser, and he could finally leave the rest to the people he had hired. Sometimes one might wonder if it was the Prince of Wales’ wedding; Colin had never thought it would require so much planning, but to make sure his aunt’s will agreed with all the decisions, it was necessary. He had a feeling the old woman deliberately made it difficult for him to meet the terms being gay, but it had been a challenge and the money was sure to become his. _Just one fuckin’ year..._ if he screwed up, he would have to pay everything back to his aunt’s estate... and then he was fucked and ruined. 

Monday morning - right after the wedding next Saturday, the first payment would be released, and Colin able to start paying back the money he owed. A precise plan had been made for this and he didn’t really have to worry about it not happening anymore. All he had to really worry about was making the marriage work and make sure to keep Jared happy enough not to break down or break up. And then there was the adoption issue, but Colin had plans. He and Jared would apply after the wedding. Colin did want a kid. That was not the point, but honestly, he would have waited a while, yet hadn’t it been this extreme situation. But he didn’t have the time. Sometimes it was a big advantage to have money; it could put you in front of everybody else on the waiting list. If it came to that, he would use the option.

He should speak some more to Jared about the kid, but his fiancé was reluctant. It was as if Jared felt he had nothing to do with the child and, well, he wouldn’t after a year, but... oh it was such a predicament. It wasn’t as if Colin wanted to get rid of Jared after a year, but he just knew Jared would bolt the second after midnight of the first day of his freedom. Their first anniversary, in fact.

“Wanna go somewhere?” Colin asked Jared when they were alone again.

Feeling more confident after the meetings, Jared nodded. “Yeah. That would be great.” He sensed a flutter in his stomach and he was a little aroused due to his contributions, feeling that Colin admired that. It meant something and it had become tiring constantly fighting it.

“Where to?” Jared asked. 

“Lunch?”

“Sure,” Jared replied, “but somewhere they know you lesser.” He hesitated but then continued. “I want you for myself. Pick a place where we won’t be interrupted every five minutes.” He made sure not to look at Colin, who didn’t say anything, but Jared felt his eyes on his face. Slowly, he sensed Colin closing in, and he turned his head. “Shall we go then?” That had been a classic kissing opportunity, but Jared didn’t give him the choice. Jared hated himself for acting like a prude, but at the same time, it wasn’t funny anymore how aroused kissing Colin made him.

Walking toward the door, he opened it and turned. Colin sat at the edge of his desk, looking at him with a little light in his eyes. Jared felt his cock twitch. Colin looked good, and he liked the way he looked at him. Looking away Jared opened the door and that prompted Colin to follow.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

MONDAY

The weekend went unhurried. Colin had some friends over for dinner Monday evening and asked Jared if that was okay. 

Of course it was. How could it not be? A visit from friends would be a nice distraction and make time move faster. Their guests Ian and Elliott would attend the wedding, too. Jared was introduced to them, on these lesser formal conditions and that was preferable. 

Elliott grabbed his hand firmly, and Jared sensed this man instantly accepted him for what he was: Colin’s beloved. Jared had to swallow, because he would have to act the part that much harder. He didn’t like having to pretend for this kind of person who was pretty direct. It was easily enough to pretend to people like the wedding planner. 

When Colin and Ian went over some papers, Elliott had Jared alone at the table for a while. Gary would be his best man, but Ian got the job as toastmaster. Jared had declined any of these traditions. It would have been Shannon, but he still didn’t want Shannon present, although he wasn’t so sure anymore.

Elliott turned out a nice surprise. He wasn’t full of innuendoes and irony like most of the people around here was. His sense of humour was delightful and didn’t hide subtle insinuations underneath.

“Ya lov’im?” Elliott suddenly asked.

Taking his time, Jared then answered, “It all happened very sudden. I wasn’t prepared to meet that kind of a whirlwind, but... I’m in love with him. Love will grow later. Colin’s a great personality.”

That was the best white lie on the top of his head; besides, he was probably closer to the truth than he wanted to admit – even to himself. He didn’t think it was too alarming telling Elliott he was in love. It wasn’t really a commitment to anybody to be in love. Had he loved Colin, Jared had a heart issue at hand and could get hurt. Being in love was more a passing emotion – that, he could handle. 

Elliott smiled and bent forward. “I tink yer lyin’ ta yerself, Jared,” he whispered close to his ear.

“What?” Jared asked, guardedly.

“I’ve watched ya watchin’ Colin, and yer eyes are shinin’ with love.”

Jared was speechless. A slight panic was fast arising inside him when Elliott, with another smile, let the subject go. Colin and Ian joined them again.

“Let’s play snooker, what d’ya say?” Colin asked. He went and squeezed Jared’s shoulder, feeling the tension. Frowning, he asked silently, _What’s wrong?_

Jared shrugged, but let him keep his hand there. Ian kissed Elliott as they entered the ‘Gentlemen’s Parlour’. A cool snooker table dominated the room; there was a considerable old-fashioned bar along the wall, bridge table, and entertainment rack with stereo facilities, huge TV set, DVD, and an intimate dance floor. Jared hadn’t been introduced to this room prior and he looked at Colin. “More surprises?”

Colin smiled, apologetically. “Sorry. I’ve had a lot on me mind. I’d forgotten this game room. Must remember ta cancel the lap dancers fer later.”

Ian and Elliott snickered. Jared just shook his head and approached the tasteful snooker table. Could easily have been from the first half of the century. “You shouldn’t have cancelled the lap dancers, though. Male dancers, I presume? I’d have loved to see them shaking their G-strings on top of this beauty.”

“It was manufactured in 1954,” Colin supplied the information.

“Beautiful,” Jared said and touched the polished auburn coloured, glistening wood. Like Colin’s office, the interior of the parlour was the old-fashioned conservative style, nothing high tech except the TV and stereo rack. 

“Awesome place.”

“Use it, please,” Colin said. “I’ve almost forgotten ta enjoy meself in ‘ere lately due ta me setback.”

Ian set up a game and, soon, they were involved in playing; couple against couple. Later, Gary served them drinks and coffee and they all ended on the dance floor. Smooth club music on the stereo made them go cosy. Ian and Elliott danced, holding each other very tight and made out shamelessly.

Jared felt the nervous flutters in his stomach yet again; they had been present all evening, and came out in full bloom thanks to the alcohol. He wasn’t _a lot_ drunk – just bolder and turned on. Colin had his arms around Jared’s neck; Jared rested his loosely around Colin’s waist, and they danced quietly, not talking. Miles Davis’ ‘Summertime’ was on the air, and Jared closed his eyes, drawing Colin closer. He was nervous in the good way. He was completely aware that Colin was pulled flush against his body, and he didn’t do it to show the others how couply they were. He did it because his body was humming with arousal. His sex was pulsating and he felt Colin’s hard on, too.

“This is nice,” he whispered to Colin, who didn’t answer.

Colin smiled as he put his head close to Jared’s, daring to nuzzle a little against his throat. Testing his cousin’s state of arousal, he rubbed slightly against his crotch, delighted in finding a hard on matching his own. “Sure is. Are you drunk?” 

Jared turned his face toward Colin’s. “Yeah. A little. Aren’t you?” Colin’s lips travelled the last inches across Jared’s cheek and found his lips parted, waiting. Their swaying to the music stopped as their mouths fused. Slowly they began to sway again. 

Jared closed his eyes and let down his guard. Colin kissed him deeply. He felt moisture in his underwear, imagining it was his cock leaking, but at the same time knew it wasn’t that. His cock grew harder.

“We’re goin’ ta bed before we get, too obscene, Colin. Jared, see ya in the mornin’!” Ian’s amused voice sounded from somewhere.

Jared pulled away, only to be pulled back into Colin’s embrace. His pulse was racing and his libido screaming for release.

“Colin...” he gasped excitedly and, as they both sought toward one of the heavy leather sofas, he wanted to make out with his cousin. Nevertheless, as they lay there rubbing their crotches together, kissing noisily, Colin suddenly stopped.

“I’m sorry, lover. I was carried away and I’m takin’ advantage o’ ye bein’ drunk’n’ all.”

Jared felt like being slapped in the face as the lustful haze slowly dissolved like mist. Colin grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Come on. I’ll take ya ta yer room.”

“I’m a not a fucking girl!” Jared snarled without thinking of his choice of words, pulling free.

“No, I’m aware o’ tha’. Yer cock’s probably doin’ somersaults jus’ like mine, but yer’ll ‘ave ta take care o’ it yerself.”

Jared felt even more awkward, but apparently, Colin had made up his fucking mind. “Fucking fine,” he just said, grabbing Colin’s hand in his as they went upstairs to the bedrooms.

Passing a door in the hall, they heard excited noises. Apparently, Ian and Elliott weren’t wasting any time. “They’re fucking,” Jared said.

“And then some,” Colin replied, tightly.

Entering Colin’s bedroom, the Irishman led Jared through to his. “Well, good night then,” he said, and Jared sat down on the edge of his bed, leaning backwards on his hands.

“No good night kiss?” Jared asked, sarcastically, and then he saw Colin swivel and launch onto him, pushing him down.

“Ye sure ye know wha’ yer askin’ fer?” Then he put his mouth onto Jared’s, his tongue penetrating the in surprise parted lips. He pressed a palm against Jared’s crotch and fondled his cock roughly. As Jared didn’t protest yet, he quickly undid the zipper and stuck his hand down behind the elastic of his underwear to feel the real thing.

 _Oh, Jesus fuckin’ Christ Almighty, yer so brilliant, Jared. Yer cock head’s so fuckin’ wet and I wish I could just fuck yer little, tight arse right now._ Colin’s mind rushed forward. Moving his fingers further back to the perineum, he wanted a feel of Jared’s little virgin hole. Instead, his finger encountered something else, and Jared started to wriggle like in panic.

Twisting his mouth away, he cried, “No – don’t touch me there! Get the fuck off me, Colin!” He grabbed Colin’s wrist and yanked his hand away.

“Touch ya where?” Colin asked. Backing off a little, he stared into Jared’s almost violet tempestuous eyes. “Touch ya where, I said? Wha’ ‘ave ya got down there ya don’t want me ta touch?” Slowly, he pressed his palm back past the elastic and inched down the length of hard cock, Jared’s balls and toward the peculiar moisture along Jared’s perineum.

“...please...” Jared begged; he was sweating profusely by now as adrenaline shook his body. Again, he struggled and whipped Colin off. He was nowhere near ready to out his hot secret.

Colin sat on the floor and the two cousins stared at each other. “Wha’ yer hidin’ from me?” Colin demanded again, but in a calmer voice.

“I’m not hiding a fucking thing, Colin. Get out!”

His patience only lasted shortly, and Colin attacked again. “I can’t afford mistakes at this point, Jared Leto. Fuckin’ take off yer pants and fuckin’ show me!”

Jared yelled in rage as they fought in the heavy sheets, pillows, and blankets. Colin was just as furious and did his best to literally rip Jared’s clothes off his body.

Finally, he managed to throw Jared down on the carpet. As the American began to scramble to get up, Colin finally got a hold on each foot and successfully pulled the pants off. Jared fell on his stomach when Colin jerked his body backwards. As Colin ripped the elastic of his boxers to remove them, Jared cried out. 

Panting for air, Colin sat on the back of Jared’s thighs and stared at him. “Either ya show me willingly what it is yer hidin’, or I’ll have Gary come helpin’ me. Yer choice. Whatever it is will stay between us.”

“Asshole! The second you see it, you’ll throw me back in prison, Colin.” Jared’s voice broke from the strain and despair.

“If ya don’t let me see _it_ , be damn sure I’ll throw yer arse in prison, and ye can sit there with all the horny bastards and figure out who’ll claim ya as their bitch first. I don’t know what’s worse, Jared.”

“I fucking HATE you!” Jared snarled.

“Lean the fuck back on yer knees, and no tricks. With all the racket we’ve made, Gary is already outside and ya won’t escape him,” Colin said, his voice clipped and furious.

Beads of sweat trickled down Jared’s temples and brow. Groaning in defeat, he slowly did as Colin said, once the man got off his thighs. Soon, he just lay there. His rear exposed in the most humiliating manner he’d ever thought possible.

Colin swallowed. He had no idea what the fuck he was looking at, what he had expected, but he knew it had to be some kind of a miracle if what he was gazing at was what he imagined it was. Slowly, he let a finger travel along the fold that was moist and, for a man of his sexual preferences, was surprisingly inviting to the look. It was soft and hairless to the touch and the strong sexual scent that reached his nostrils turned him on like crazy.

“Yer half man half woman, aren’t ya? That’s wha’ you’ve been hidin’ from me.”

“What!?” Jared exclaimed incredulously, and began to turn around, but a sharp slap to his left butt cheek, stopped that right away. 

Colin commanded him to bend further down, and Jared did that with yet a bout of complains. Then Colin could see everything ever so clearly; the tempting little arsehole that clenched nervously, begging for a wet lick of his tongue. Colin smiled at the thought of fucking him so senseless that Jared wouldn’t be able to count how many times he came. Jared’s round buttocks were beautiful, small and just the size that Colin liked. He gave the heavy balls a glance, moving on to Jared’s cock that he found was a nice size, too. Hours of fun presented here, feeding Colin’s sexual fantasies in so many ways. Then he paid more attention to the strange fold. 

“Done with your _examination?_ “I’m not a fucking woman, Colin. Do I look like a fucking woman?” Jared asked; he was angry having to be subjected to this but mostly at whatever kept him from just getting up and kicking out Colin’s teeth. 

“No.”

“Then quit this fucking shit and let me leave.”

“Yer not leavin’ me.”

Jared exhaled. “You said...”

“I didn’t say tha’. When I said wha’ I said, I didn’t know wha’ I know now. The situation has changed, but yer status hasn’t. Or rather it has, but not like tha’.”

“Oh, come on...” Jared hissed. “Let go of me. I’m leaving.”

“We’ve a deal, Jared, or ‘ave ya forgotten?” 

“It’s kind of not the same...”

“It’s better.”

“How so? I’d appreciate to get up from the fucking floor _NOW_.”

Colin ignored that and a sudden urge made him lean forward and grab Jared hard. He let his tongue glide along the moist fold. Jared gasped and almost convulsed in shock. Jared’s skin was tissue thin and Colin backed off; it felt as if he had almost ripped the soft skin. The taste was bitter, so sexual, and musky.

“Colin! Fucking quit it, I said!” Quickly, Jared crawled forward and got on his feet, staring at him.

“What’s behind tha’?”

“Nothing! Fucking nothing! Fuck off!” Jared was shaking. His body was on fire and his cock aggressively pointing upwards, practically lying against his stomach with arousal, mocking him.

Smiling, Colin provoked him, “And ye don’t want me? Yer man-pussy is drippin’ wet, and yer cock ready ta explode with juices.”

“My man-pus...!! Fuck you, Colin Farrell!” Jared yelled, sticking his face into Colin’s in pure rage. “I’m not gay, and it isn’t exactly rocket science to coax guys into sporting wood, so don’t even start flattering yourself, dude. I don’t want you,” he snarled, his cerulean blue eyes livid with anger, his fists ready to strike out.

Lifting his hands, Colin acknowledged that he had driven Jared, too far. “Sorry. I guess I wanted yer desire ta be directed taward me. That would be ideal fer the weddin’.” Quickly, he left, leaving Jared positively shaken.

Jared went to the bed and with angry movements, he re-made it. Lying under the covers, he repeated the entire incident in his head. He was severely upset that Colin knew about his secret now, but he would get past that. Colin was just an ass. And still, the fight had turned him on so bad; to try escaping Colin had been exciting despite his indignation. Closing his eyes, he allowed his deepest inner thoughts the pleasure of recalling the feeling of his fiancé’s hot tongue against his fold. His body shivered.

Despite he had been so enraged at having his secret out in the open - and still was – he also understood that what he felt when Colin was around at some point wasn’t casual anymore. A man turned him on; Colin made his cock twist ecstatically, made his fold leak moisture. Frowning, he realised what he had just thought. _I’m leaking?_ Rapidly, he checked himself and he still leaked moisture. The fold had changed again. The progress went too fast, as if the genes and cells controlling Jared sexuality were mutating in an overload of the desire and arousal he constantly felt when Colin was near. He had no means to stop this and, eventually, the thin tissue could break, and then what? Would he need stitches to close up the wound? Would the tissue even tolerate that? What if it was meant to be like that because a man turned him on? Never ever had he been turned on like this. It was an obsession. _Fucking convenient for you, Colin,_ Jared thought bitterly. 

 

Colin went outside. Gary stood there as he had expected. A big question mark was written all over the man’s face. 

“Did ya rape him?” Gary asked with deep concern.

“Almost...” Colin shrugged with a grin. “Nah... but we needed ta agreement on where the fuck we are right now.”

“I take it he didn’t take kindly ta yer methods?”

“He’s been hidin’ sometin’ from me. And now that I know what it is, notin’ is the same.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Can’t tell ya. I’m not even sure how ta handle it yet.”

“Colin?” Gary was a little worried.

“No worries, mate. I’ll figure out how ta handle it. If I’m lucky, it’ll be a whole different situation than wha’ we’ve got now.”

“Yer not makin’ any sense...”

“Good night, Gary. I know. Jus’ trust me.”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

The following day, Jared refused to talk to Colin, when he went to greet him. Jared looked like he hadn’t slept much. Colin couldn’t really blame him, and left him alone. Then he went to have breakfast in the kitchen with Ian and Elliott who had heard the entire fight. 

“Oh, I’m surprised ta see ya down here so soon, Colin!” Ian teased.

Colin smiled. “Quite. Shut yer trout, Ian.”

“Oh, did yer quarrel?” Jonny asked with a grin, as he pulsated on a fag. He loved the drama there was to be had around the engagement at hand. 

“Fightin’ is more the word,” Gary quipped.

“Oh? Who won then?” Jonny asked, enjoying Colin’s squirming.

“Jared,” Gary laughed.

“Interestin’,” Elliott said. “I distinctively heard yer fiancé ask ya ta leave his bedroom.”

“Yer a bunch o’ nosy little farts,” Colin growled. “Dennis. Bring the car ‘round.” He got up and left immediately.

“What ‘appened?” Jonny asked Gary.

“Well,” Gary said with a smile. “I was seconds from bargin’ in ta make sure they didn’t kill each other. They were fightin’ pretty hard, throwin’ furniture wise as well as verbally.”

Jonny thought it was terrific news. “Did he enjoy himself, and then?”

“I wasn’t there. Yer’ll ‘ave ta ask the man yerself.”

“Oh, c’mon, Gary. Give us sometin’” Jonny whined.

Gary just smiled. “They’re in love. What can I say?”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	5. Chapter 5

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

“Shannon Leto.”

“Heeey...” Jared’s voice came through.

Jared’s timid voice reached him across the Atlantic. “What happened?”

“I’m breaking. It’s so thin, Shan. What am I gonna do?”

“Stop touching yourself!” Shannon exclaimed.

“But I don’t. It happens all by itself. I can’t prevent it from fucking happening.”

“Then don’t! Go to the doctor, Jared. You’re upset about all this. You need to talk to someone.”

“Shan...” Jared said shakily. “I’m in love with the mother fucker.”

“Our revered cousin?”

“I’m confused. Why now after all these years...”

“You’re marrying him, and you’re in love with him. Maybe that’s...”

“It’s so fucked up. It’s the most grotesque situation I’ve ever been in.”

“Come home Jared,” Shannon pleaded, the emotions thick in his throat. “Please, baby.”

Jared hung up. _But I can’t._ He sat on the toilet seat and watched the fold between his legs in a hand held mirror, the other hand held his package in check. The tissue had broken in two. The fold now had a real opening. He couldn’t detect any wound or blood no matter how hard he pinched the soft skin.

Shakily, he lowered the mirror and closed his eyes. For the first time in his life, he could sympathize with people driven to suicide. This was more than he could handle. However, he wasn’t going to do something so drastic, but his current and desperate situation forced his sexuality askew.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

WEDNESDAY

 

Colin greeted Jared in the morning. “Good mornin’, Jared.”

Carefully, Jared sat up. “Good morning, Colin.” 

Slowly, Colin bent and kissed him. Jared stopped breathing and his pulse increased immediately as well as the heavy throbbing began in his sex. When the Irishman retreated, Jared looked directly into his eyes. “Why can’t you make up your fucking mind?”

“Maybe I want to wait till Saturday?” Colin answered.

Jared snorted. “You want a virgin?”

“That’s jus’ who I am. I’m old-fashioned. Ya want ta wait until Saturday?”

“Are we talking about the same thing, here?”

“Ya want ta call it a ‘ting’? Or wha’ exactly do ya want ta call _it_?”

Jared looked to the side as he thought about what to reply.

“Jared...” Colin interrupted his thoughts. “I know yer not gay. You’ve fought hard ta get ta terms with all this and I applause tha’ greatly. But, at the same time, I feel you’ve embraced the thought o’ becomin’ married ta me more... invitingly. At least that’s what I’ve observed.”

“I am. I’m... becoming fond of you, okay?” Jared said, suddenly.

“How?”

Jared grabbed Colin’s hand. “Okay. Here’s the deal. I’m fond of you, and I like spending time with you. But sex?”

“I don’t ask o’ ya ta love me, but it’ll be a long year if...”

“And I’m not asking you to stay true. For fuck’s sake...” Jared smiled. “Fuck around. I’m not here in a year anywa...”

“Ahhh, but the point is - I don’t want anyone else. If ya decide ta’ave sex with me, I’ll be thrilled. I would’na want ta’ave sex with others but ye.”

Jared didn’t know what to say to that, so he ignored it for the time being. “About my... condition.” He hesitated; trying to choose the right words that wouldn’t start a fight like the one, they had the other night.

“We should have had this conversation a while ago,” Colin said, rubbing his thumb softly over the flesh between Jared’s thumb and index finger.

“Maybe,” Jared said, “but when was the right moment for this kind of talk? I didn’t even want to kiss you a week ago.”

Colin kissed him softly then, and felt Jared’s lips part for him, but he broke the kiss. Jared had something to tell him, and he prepared himself to hear what it was.

“I’ve never told a fucking soul, okay?” Colin nodded, understanding what the nervous trust indicated and climbed into bed with Jared.

“I have this genetic disorder, a fold behind my balls, and it’s only recently started to degenerate, mutate or whatever and I’ve been really stressed about it lately, because my body never developed to the point it is now - until I came here. I suppose I should have said that I probably needed to see a doctor about it when I began to feel the changes a week ago, but at the same time... I felt my body did me a favour. As if it knows I might need this change.”

Colin controlled his facial expression after that remark, since it was exactly what he thought himself. Then he dared to press forward an innocent question, “Ya ever felt the need ta be another gender?”

“A fucking girl?” Jared blurted out. He then shook his head with a grin, frowning at the very thought. “Never. Never felt like a girl, Colin.” He laughed shakily. “I’m fucking proud of holding a dick in my hand when I take a piss. More than you’d ever know.”

“So... wha’ yer sayin’?” 

“...that I have a uterus. I have all the fucking reproduction organs of a woman, but I probably don’t have any eggs and definitely don’t bleed - or I might have a higher voice. I’m sure none of it functions. I probably have dried prunes inside for ovaries,” Jared joked, and Colin laughed with him. 

After a while, they just looked at each other. “Ya like me just a little bit?” Colin asked him, not being fazed about these ‘female discoveries’ in his man’s body. They only suited his purpose that much more. Jared hadn’t said his female organs weren’t functioning. He just assumed they didn’t.

“No,” Jared said, his voice dripping with seduction sweeter than honey. “I like you a lot, Colin,” he finished. Touching his cheek with his hand, Colin kissed his lips. When they parted again, Colin’s hand was on his waist, pulling him closer.

“Fuck, yer so fuckin’ sexy.” Colin’s hand travelled lower under the duvet to curb Jared’s naked hard on. Swallowing his lover’s soft moans, Colin’s hand rubbed Jared fast and lovingly. When he felt Jared stiffen, he had to follow his own desire. Pulling the blanket away, he took Jared’s cock in his mouth and let the release fill his mouth seconds later. 

Arching in pleasure, Jared moaned Colin’s name and buried his hands in his black spiky hair. Being handled by a man was overwhelming, and he felt taken like he would take a girl himself. He was aware that this was the core to his whole predicament. Would he lose his sexuality if he gave in to his growing desire for a man? As he slowly came down from his high, Jared understood that the answer was ‘no’. He wouldn’t; instead, he had reacted completely sexually and Colin had turned him into a submitting, lustful being he had no idea he could become with a man in charge. 

Colin scooted up and pulled him close. Jared wrapped his legs around him, not sensing that Colin had loosened his own bathrobe and they were naked. Colin rubbed fast and efficiently against him and Jared felt turned on feeling Colin’s hard cock sliding slick and warm against his lower belly. Colin’s fingers ghosted down his thigh and around it, to slip behind and seek out the hidden secret.

“Colin...” Jared warned but, as his cock was rubbed hard against by Colin’s stomach, he sighed as pleasure once more grabbed him. Colin’s fingers found their goal and the wetness they encountered received an audible recognition. 

“Yer so fuckin’ wet fer me all over, lover,” Colin said in a shaky voice, as his humping turned irregular. 

Jared cried out. He was dizzy from the new feeling of exploring fingers inside him, his cock sliding against Colin’s. “Oh, yes...” he breathed; being wound up so tightly that he was ready to snap again.

Arching his body against Colin’s, they gasped into each other’s mouths.

“Three more days, and then I’ll fuck ya inta the mattress,” Colin said lewdly.

“Yeah, yes. Oh, fucking please,” Jared moaned, feeling his second orgasm wash over him as heat pooled deliciously in his groin. “Oh, feels fucking fantastic. Oh, fuck me,” he gasped, trying to get more friction despite their bodies couldn’t get much closer. 

Colin’s body pressed viciously against Jared; his head spinning as much as Jared’s from the sheer intensity of their lust. Spending himself all over his lover’s belly, he whispered, “I can’t wait ta take ya. But it’ll be so sweet. I already know ya taste so fuckin’ good.”

“Kiss me. Fuck me,” Jared replied. He only got the hot kisses, though, shivering in his sensitive state and felt Colin’s trembles.

Breathing heavily, they lay there on top of each other as the buzz slowly evaporated. 

“Yer all right?” Colin asked.

Jared murmured, “I’m more than all right.” Colin lifted his head and got a kiss from his lover. Then they shifted, and Jared rolled on top of him and they looked into each other’s eyes. “But I’m more hopeful now.”

Colin nodded and smiled. “I can’t tell ya how relieved I am we’ve come so far.” Colin lifted his knees, and Jared’s body fell closer, still against his. “Kiss me, lover,” Colin said and they shared a long deep kiss. Burying their faces close, none of them said anything. It was an intense moment as they each tried to understand what exactly was happening. 

Kissing Colin again, Jared acknowledged how much he in fact had fallen in love with him. “I like the thought of waiting,” he said, smiling.

“Ye tryin’ ta seduce me?” Colin grinned. “Yer not gonna succeed. I told ya tha’ I’m old-fashioned tha’ way.”

Jared grinned. “So what we just did doesn’t count`”

“No way.”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what the fuck to do about it anyway. You’re the ass fixated around here.”

Colin’s eyes darkened a little. “I’m sure y’ave an idea ‘bout the techniques, haven’t ya?”

Jared looked into his eyes for a while. Then he swallowed. “Yeah – I suppose I have.”

“Get off me before this escalates. I’m so fuckin’ close ta break me stand on this.”

A full smirk spread on Jared’s face, and Colin laughed. “Oh, ya liked tha’, huh?”

“Yeah. I dug that,” Jared said.

Colin’s hands grabbed Jared’s buttocks and squeezed the tempting curves. “I want yer arse all right, and all night. I want it bad, I want ta stick me fingers up there, lick ya all over with me tongue and eventually fuck ya silly with me cock...but not like this. I want ta earn the right fer it. And I’ve tha’ right Saturday.” He kept fondling the teasing smooth flesh, enjoying the wicked, expectant smile that _that_ elicited in Jared’s face.

Jared kissed him. “You know... When we leave Saturday after the wedding – everybody will know that, too. That we’re going to have sex. It’s a depraved and nosy concept: We know you’re going to deflowering your bride – or in my case the groom. It’s a perverse kink.”

Colin frowned and then he rolled them back to having him on top of Jared. “Been the concept of weddin’ nights since ancient times, Jared... ya’ve had sex, right?”

Fine lines adorned Jared’s brow in surprise. “What?” He smiled. “Yes. I’m definitely not a virgin... only haven’t ever entertained the idea of sex with a man, really... well, so in that sense – I am still a virgin.”

“Well, the last part was hardly a secret.”

“Hardly.”

“And ya truly want ta’ave sex with me?”

“No not truly. But my reluctance is only because I’m scared to be penetrated. I’m in love with you and this is something I need to struggle with by myself.”

“Yer scared of me?”

“No, Colin. I’m not scared of _you_. It’s just the thought of...”

“Pain? It doesn’t have ta hurt – unless you want it to..”

“No... not the pain.”

Colin looked into his eyes until Jared had to look away.

“Ah... _that_ detail.”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s jus’ say tha’ I won’t do anytin’ ya don’t want me ta.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Colin lay a bit still enjoying how good Jared’s body felt against his. “There’s sometin’ we should do first, though. And we should do it taday.”

“We have suit fittings today.”

“Yeah... Oh, we do?”

Jared nodded with a smile.

“All right, but I tink we should get tested. I don’t want our first fuck wrapped in condoms.”

“Condoms are allowed in this country?” Jared asked with a smile.

“Yeah – on that point we moved away from the stone ages.”

“Well, I agree to the no condoms... thanks for asking me about my opinion,” Jared said sarcastically. “I agree to get tested, but I’m clean just for the record,” he said but Colin just smirked, the chauvinistic bastard. 

“I’m clean, too,” Colin said, “but still... formalities.”

“Sure. No problem.”

They kissed some more again and then Colin rolled off him and left him to shower and dress.

As soon as Jared entered the kitchen, he sensed that what had happened in his bedroom half an hour earlier was already yesterday’s news. The male staff snickered amongst themselves and Jared felt completely on the spot. He had to be tougher about these matters. From now on, his and Colin’s marriage and, especially their private life, would be the top issue amongst the staff – always. Jared wasn’t going to let them get to him. They weren’t even that bad, just very nosy in a charming way.

Debra obviously had the day off, because Gary got up and went to him. “Wha’ can I get ya, Mr. Leto?”

Jared’s brow narrowed a fraction. “Just Jared, please.”

Gary smiled. “We don’t have that on the menu. However, I can offer ye come coffee?”

Jared couldn't help smiling back. “Um. Cheese omelette and coffee, yes.”

Jonny sat in the corner and looked intensely at Jared. “Yer a very handsome man, cousin.”

Surprised, Jared looked up. “Why do you say that?”

“Because it’s a fact.”

“Knock it off, Jonny,” Colin grumbled behind his newspaper.

“Do you have to smoke in here?” Jared suddenly asked. The room turned deadly quiet. Jonny was the only one smoking at the moment, and Jared wanted to see what reaction that would bring.

Gary put the omelette in front of him, lit a cigarette, and blew the air in Jared’s face. “Kill the fuckin’ cancer stick, Jonny. Yer polutin’ Jared’s bloody air.” Everybody laughed.

Jared smiled and dug into his food.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

SATURDAY - The wedding day, morning

 

_Thinking he heard a baby cry, Jared sat up and flung the cover aside. Stepping out into the long hall, he began to explore the empty mansion. The crying was louder until he realised he was holding the baby in his arms. Looking down his naked legs, he stopped. Instinctively he pressed the infant closer to his chest. He was bleeding. Thin lines of blood coated his inner thighs and he realised it came from within._

_The next moment, he was standing in the large bathroom. Colin’s bathroom in his bedroom. Slowly turning, he was standing with his backside to the mirror and he bent slightly forward. He was bleeding from somewhere inside his body. Swallowing, he couldn’t make any sense of it and the baby disappeared._

Sitting up in bed, Jared gasped. It was that dream again, but now he understood the message. Shaking, he kept staring into nothing as his mind raced. _A baby..._ Nervously licking his lips, Jared had a premonition, but he could hardly contain the thought if he was right. _It’s got to be Colin’s adopted baby. I’m going crazy to even think I have anything to do with this. I’m not a girl. You’re not a girl,_ he reminded himself, but his dream was so physical. Then he couldn’t hold back the urge and, bending a knee, his hand reached down to touch himself. _Moist... very moist. No surprise there._ Squeezing his eyes closed, he let a finger travel inside. It didn’t actually hurt, but it felt so intimate and... funny. Smooth in a soft way. Being braver, he let the finger slip up, and at some point, he couldn’t get further and swallowing, he pulled out. He had a vagina now, all right. Not that it was new since he’d always had one, but still... he’d had no idea how developed it was inside of him. His vagina could easily contain a cock – Colin’s size was way above average but it wasn’t as if Jared wanted Colin’s cock up there anyway. For some reason Jared could better handle the thought of a rectal penetration than a vaginal one. Jared let his finger travel across his nostrils. The scent of pheromones from his vagina was heavy, sexual, and he looked at Colin’s door, his body longing for him. A few days ago, Jared and Colin had their suit fittings done and went to have themselves checked at a clinic. Results had been processed fast and, as expected, they were both clean. 

The last three nights, they’d been in the same bed, indulging and exploring in as close to penetrating sex as possible, and afterwards, Colin would leave him to go sleeping in his own bed. Jared was frustrated at his behaviour and could only shake his head if this was some kind of husband/wife thing. Looking around, Jared was reminded of the room itself. It was indeed the wife’s bedroom like he noticed right from day one. If Colin was going to leave him alone after having had his fuck every night, he’d go nuts... and they always ended up in Jared’s bed because that’s how Colin liked it. Jared was ambivalent to this particular dominant behaviour of Colin’s. Jared wasn’t a ‘wife’. He was a man and in spite of Colin being gay he sure treated him like a woman. He recalled the fucked up baby dream and he rushed to the bathroom before he threw up all over the bed. Only then did it hit him that it was Saturday. The wedding was today and he was soooo not ready.

Yesterday morning, Jared had been on the phone with Shannon. They had both cried desperately and, in the end, Jared gave in and said his brother could come. Then, Shannon had simply hung up on him after saying he was a first class cunning asshole. Jared smiled. Shannon had had his suitcase and a plane ticket ready the whole week, just waiting to get permission to go. Now, Jared was relieved his brother would be present to attend. He craved the undivided support of his own kin more than ever. 

The bathroom door opened and, suddenly, Colin stood behind him, supporting his shoulders. 

“Easy love,” he said, imagining a similar situation in near future, because he was very determined about the plan that had come to him instantly when Jared nervously described his condition. Colin didn’t care Jared didn’t bleed. The way Jared’s female organs were fast ripening, Colin wouldn’t be surprised if his lover simply was in the middle of his first cycle. He sure had the symptoms of someone with raging hormones. Colin could only cross his fingers and hope that Jared had developed eggs while he was still a foetus. Sure it was a much delayed cycle but better late than never. Tonight, Colin was going to try impregnating his husband, nevertheless; every night if that’s what it took. If he needn’t adopt, because they would get a child of their own flesh and blood, it would be perfect and Jared couldn’t leave not having an excuse to be allowed to take the child off Irish soil. Colin would be the luckiest man on Earth.

It was a cruel plan to keep his husband emotionally tied to this place, but Colin couldn’t afford that kind of consideration. That would be Jared’s choice after the child was born. Jared would probably not want the whole town to know of his condition, so people would assume their child was adopted. Colin’s staff wouldn’t tell. So that was it. That was how Colin figured things would go. Jared’s brother Shannon wouldn’t betray his sibling’s trust, but he could become a problem and think he had a say over the child’s case being the uncle. Hopefully, by then, Jared would love Colin enough not wanting to go back to America. 

Colin was gambling here, and he could hardly wait for Jared to vomit because of morning sickness and not pre-wedding jitters. He was quite nervous himself. It was a big day. “Done?”

Jared’s forehead was sweaty. “Yeah – for now.”

Colin pulled him to stand on his feet. Letting the toilet seat down again, he nudged Jared to sit on the lid. Wetting a washing cloth, he wiped Jared’s mouth. “Better?”

“Thanks, Colin.” He took a glass of water that Colin had just filled and rinsed his mouth. Colin sank down in front of him and Jared smiled feeling tired. “Can we do this tomorrow instead?” 

Smiling, Colin leaned forward and Jared met him half way. “No chance,” he replied softly. “Yer goin’ ta be mine taday, even if ya scream and kick, because I lov’ya tha’ much.”

“I love you, too. Screaming and kicking, though, could be fun.”

Colin grinned and caught Jared’s lower lip. Pulling him down on his lap, he put his arms around his naked body. Hands immediately sought low to cup his small buttocks and grind his cock against his own pyjama bottoms.

“Will ya kick and scream tanight, too?”

“Would it turn you on?” Jared answered.

Colin smiled. “Aye, it would.”

“We’ll see then.” Jared pulled away. “God I wish it was over. I can hardly stand it. My stomach is one tight muscle... quivering non-stop.”

Colin let him stand up. “I’ve ta admit – I’m not so cool either. It’s been happenin’ so fast. I can hardly believe it meself. Yer an angel heaven sent.”

“Don’t do that to me,” Jared cringed, but he was instantly engulfed in his fiancé’s arms with a toe curling deep kiss that left the both of them hard and aching for release. Going to the bedroom, they fell on the bed and curled up frontally.

“One quick wank, yeah?” 

Jared agreed. Hopefully, he could relax just a little bit more. “What time is it anyw...”

“Shut up, babe.” Colin’s hands slid around Jared’s hip and cupped the tantalising round cheeks again. He loved Jared’s little tight arse and the desire to get inside his cousin tonight was igniting him further. Knowing that Jared had stopped thinking ‘what if...?’ because that wasn’t an option anymore. Jared was willingly becoming his husband and lover. Groaning in delight, Colin slipped out of his bottoms and, soon, they rubbed excitedly against each other.

Jared breathed hot air against his neck, small eager demands of encouragement. “...oh, yes – get me off.” 

Grinning, Colin said, “We’re gonna ‘ave such a fuckin’ great time tanight, Jared. Fuckin’ all night.”

Jared shuddered in delight and pulled away from Colin’s neck, smiling brightly. “What if I’m the one doing the fucking?”

Colin almost laughed, but caught himself in time. “We’ll see... if yer able ta walk afterwards, ya’ll get a shot, too.”

Jared smirked. The vision was pretty funny, but he doubted Colin was that good. The friction against his lover, their grinding cocks drooling side by side against their bellies were soon taking all the attention. Gasping and reaching for the wet organs and sweaty arse cheeks as Colin lay on top, they kissed erotically. Closing in on their climax, both men cried out. Jared crossed his angles behind Colin’s hips. His eyes were shut tightly, clearly savouring the feel of his lover in his arms. Momentarily, Colin didn’t think he could be any happier. 

“We’d better get up. Tons o’ tings ta do.” Colin got up on his knees, still hovering over him.

“Is there?” Jared stretched his body, and Colin groaned at the sight of him, bending to lick traces of cum off his groin. Jared smiled.

“Please – get as tanned as possible. Ya turn me on like tha’.”

“You’d only wanna fuck me all day long, Colin Farrell,” Jared said.

“Positively,” Colin said, purring. He bent to suck on Jared’s cock, when a knock on the door interrupted him.

“Mr. Leto has arrived,” Dennis’ voice was heard outside. When he got no answer he continued, “Mr. Shannon Leto... Sir? Mr. Farrell?”

“Fuck, Colin! My brother is here!!!” Jared pushed his lover’s mouth off his cock when he didn’t seem to willing let go.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	6. Chapter 6

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

THE WEDDING DAY

“Shannon!” Jared embraced his brother warmly. After all, it felt incredibly good to see him.

Shannon held his brother hard and tears of frustration, fear, and anger surprised him.

Jared gasped at the unexpected way Shannon responded. “Shannon...,” he breathed with difficulty, but Shannon didn’t let go.

Finally, he seemed to get his senses back, and he realised someone else was present instead of the driver who had waited for him in Dublin.

“I’m Colin,” the dark-haired man said. Shannon shook his hand, but focused on his brother again.

“You happy?” His scrutinizing eyes ran over Jared’s flushed face. Then he grasped that his baby brother had just had sex, and a little smirk took over his concern.

“I’m fine, Shannon,” Jared said, quietly.

Ignoring Colin, Shannon asked, “You’re ready to do this?”

“Stop it, Shannon. You’ve been here five minutes and you question my actions?”

“He’s worried. You’ve been through lots more than an upcomin’ weddin’, Jared,” Colin added, diplomatically.

Looking at the two men, Jared shook his head and smacked his lips in an annoyed gesture. “Fuck you,” he burst out and left them.

“Well, welcome anyway,” Colin smiled and Shannon stuck his hands in his pockets. “Did ya bring some weddin’ gear?”

“Yeah. I did. Where did he go?”

“Leave him alone. He’s very nervous,” Colin said. “Let’s get ya a room. The staff seems ta have vanished. What a fucked up welcome. I’m sorry...”

Shannon smiled, liking Colin already.

“Ye hungry? We basically just got up and always eat in the kitchen.”

“Um... thanks. This is quite a place.”

“Old monastery.”

“Wow...” Shannon nodded awed. 

They found his room shortly after, and Shannon thanked Colin for explaining the way to the kitchen when he was ready to join the couple.

Colin rushed to the kitchen, expecting to find Jared there.

Simultaneously, they both snarled, “What the fuck was that all about???” The glares they sent each other surprised the people present, but the lovers couldn’t care less.

“How dare you even insinuate these matters to my brother? What the fuck made you think I wanna talk to him about them?”

“Get a grip, Jared. You’ve denied him ta come from the start and now he’s supposed ta smile and everytin’s fine?”

“I don’t believe you, you fuck! Get the fuck out of my face!” Jared looked livid and yelled some more obscenities that quickly left the kitchen empty of staff. Colin ignored every word and let Jared get a chance to rid himself of frustrations he’d obviously kept locked up inside all these weeks. His lover’s rants ended in screams of “I hate you! I fucking hate you!”

But then he grabbed Jared’s wrists and forced him to look him in the eyes. “That’s very good. Now remember that feelin’, when I fuck ya inta the mattress tanight, Jared.”

Letting go of him, Colin sat down on a chair and looked up at his angry lover. “What’s goin’ on? Why does his presence suddenly throw ya int’a hissy fit? Now’s the fuckin’ time ta tell me if yer backin’ out o’ our deal, mate.”

“I’M NOT FUCKING QUITTING OUR AGREEMENT, YOU FUCKER!” Jared screamed, sticking his face into Colin’s.

“GOOD!” Colin yelled back as he got up, grabbed the enraged young man, and dared him to scream some more. Slowly, Jared slumped and he embraced Colin.

“I’m not quitting,” he repeated.

“Don’t cry, yer eyes’ll go all puffy and I’ll have ta choose someone... prettier than ye,” Colin joked and sighed, relieved, when Jared snickered.

“Don’t try making me feel better,” Jared said.

Colin pulled away and kissed him passionately. A discrete cough interrupted them, and Shannon stepped into the kitchen with most of the staff in tow.

 

The rest of the morning went without more unexpected events. Dressing in his white tuxedo – Jared’d agreed to the ‘virgin’ outfit because it would make Colin happy – he had help from Shannon. Likewise, Jared helped his brother getting dressed. They looked at each other in the mirror. 

“You’re truly ready for this?” Shannon asked.

“Don’t... okay?” Jared turned away from the mirror, went to the beautiful dresser, and applied a tiny amount of make-up. He was strangely calm about all the preparations and knew that he wouldn’t be able to enjoy any of it until it was over. He was marrying Colin, and somehow he wasn’t sure he really grasped the meaning of it. _Just a year – and it doesn’t hurt that you like the guy. You’ll get your life back afterwards..._ He just wasn’t sure he wanted that, and despite Colin liked him, who knew if they hated each other in a month? Well, no need to really delve on thoughts that might not even come true. Time seemed to fly, too fast. It was time.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Colin’s best man was Gary; his stronghold and confident in everything for so many years.

“This is it, Colin,” the tall man said, grabbing Colin’s shoulders for a relaxing squeeze. The groom was tense.

“Have I done the right ting, Gary?” Colin asked, nervously.

“Technically, ya haven’t done anytin’ yet, Cols,” Gary smiled, “jus’ be careful not ta treat him like a woman.”

“Don’t worry. I never wanted a wife in the first place. Jus’ the kid.” _Which is rather interestin, since I am tinkin’ ’bout him partly as a woman... and fer the rest o’ the time, he’s the answer t’all my dreams o’ how me husband was goin’ ta be like._ Colin mused.

“Yer not sure?”

Looking at his grounds man, Colin smiled. “Oh, I’m sure, Gary. Besides, I don’t ‘ave other options, so I pray ta God, he’s the right one. No more talk o’ this.”

“Then let’s go.”

There was no telling which of the two men was the most nervous display standing next to each other, waiting for the ceremony to move on, but finally, it was over and they were married. Jared felt light headed with relief. People were staring at him, making him feel self-conscious. Colin’s family was huge. Everybody ‘wanted a word’, and Jared couldn’t relax and enjoy the banquet.

Dinner, speeches, dancing. He smiled and smiled all day that, in the evening, his cheek muscles hurt like crazy. Colin tried to stay close to him, but he had to mingle, too. Shannon was also there, but Jared couldn’t hide behind his brother’s back. And then there was the promised ‘word’. People introducing themselves, telling him how beautiful he looked and what a perfect couple they made. Then there was the ‘let me know if there’s anything I can do...’ types as well as the ‘don’t ever hurt Colin, or else...’ assholes. Jared was rapidly becoming exhausted by all the attention and ‘help’.

Around 10pm, he said to Shannon, “Gotta go to the bathroom. Tell Colin if he asks.”

Standing in his own private bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was Colin’s husband. Now he had to stay and endure a year, which he wanted to. He was in love with his husband and knowing the feeling was mutual was a huge relief. If only those rich business associates out there knew that he paid their business interests with his body... Grinning, he knew they wouldn’t care less. Money counted. _Drop it._ Jared looked down and turned on the faucet. Slowly, he washed his hands before returning to the party.

“Hey beautiful,” Colin said, grabbing him as Jared breezed past him. Jared let himself be embraced, but he wasn’t comfortable about it, people were looking, whispering and he felt put on the spot.

“Hey yourself.”

Colin looked deeply into his eyes and then he bent his head.

“No... I...” Jared said, realising what Colin had in mind.

“This is fer the lawyers. Look at it as insurance.”

Jared agreed and let Colin kiss him. A spontaneous applause was heard from all directions, startling them both. “Enough,” he mumbled against Colin’s lips, but his husband had other plans and deepened the kiss. Jared was pressed close by Colin’s arm and the kiss lingered a while longer. Colin’s mouth travelled to his hair.

“Ya smell so fuckin’ great. I tink it’s time ta leave the party.”

“No hidden rituals from the guests’ side?”

Grinning, Colin said, “Like, I get ta’ave ya first, and then the guests can ‘ave the leftovers?”

“Something like that.” Jared smirked. He caught Shannon’s face; he looked tired but happy. “Let’s say goodnight. No point in keeping up the charade any longer. We all know what’s gonna happen once we leave here.”

Colin still held him close. “Does it bother ya tha’ much?”

Jared looked at him with a little smile. “I suppose it could be worse like: get the bridal deflowering on video the next day. Regular to extended version.” Colin laughed and kissed him again, a notch more passionately that sent warmth to Jared’s groin, making his cock twitch, interestedly.

Letting go of his lips, Colin turned and declared, “Enjoy yerselves. We shall retreat fer the night. Those o’ ya still present who needs me tamorrow, I can manage a few hours, but that’s all. G’nite people.”

Gary touched Colin’s shoulder. “Will ya need me anymore tanight, sir?”

Turning, Colin smiled. Then he looked at his husband and back to Gary. “No, I’ve everytin’ I need right ‘ere, Gary.”

Gary looked at Jared, and then he nodded, respectfully, and for that he gained a lot of points from Jared. To the guests’ credit, no one fell for the obvious urge to throw a bad pun remark. Shannon stood there, too. He looked a little peevish, and Jared couldn’t blame him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Shannon. Sleep well.” Hugging his brother, Jared wondered what Colin meant. Did he want to surprise him with a honeymoon? Right now, he just wanted to be out of sight. Quickly, they left the garden to return to the mansion.

They’d barely closed the door to Colin’s bedroom, before Colin was all over his husband; kissing him with a passion that made them both weak in the knees.

“Your bed or mine?” Jared gasped. 

Colin pulled away a few inches. “There’s notin’ dividin’ us, Jared. Me bed is our bed now.”

“Great. I happen to agree,” Jared said, testily.

Colin licked his lips. “Get out o’ yer clothes, Jared Leto.” 

Jared tilted his chin. This was a test. In fact, everything would be a test and he would have to fight to win just a few of those arguments – verbally or physically. His cock twitched with excitement, his fold leaked with moisture. 

The few seconds it took Jared to make up his mind were one, too many, and Colin began to unbutton the white outfit. His husband just stood passively and let it happen. Colin was wound up and so aroused he’d fuck the keyhole if it was possible.

“All I’ve been able ta tink about all day, Jared, is this. This moment.”

“Hurry up minister. I wanna fuck my husband...” Jared said with a smile.

“And that’s not even the short version,” Colin grinned.

Jared swallowed accumulated saliva. Feeling Colin undressing him turned him on. His breath was laboured as he supported his balance by putting his hands on Colin’s shoulders. The sex they were going to have would be in a hurry, and without much finesse, but he could grant him that. “Just – give me time, Colin,” he said. It was sort of the ending to his own internal conversation, and it made Colin stop.

“Of course, baby. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Forget it, I was just...”

“Hey – I’m goin’ too fast, aren’t I?”

“Maybe,” Jared replied and leaned close to kiss Colin. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about these particular minutes and, so far, they were way ahead of his fantasies.

Even during the kiss, Colin tugged at his dress pants and, literally, within the next minute they were both naked on Colin’s – their – bed. Jared arched impatiently into Colin’s caresses and the Irishman’s hands slid all over his skin. All nerve endings were charged like crazy, and Jared shivered under Colin’s teasing fingers.

“Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous and sexy.” His slender husband’s arousal was an incredible aphrodisiac, and Colin let a hand slide down over the rising pubic bone and soft hairs.

“Then get on with it,” Jared challenged him. “FUCK!” he yelped when Colin got on his knees and pulled him by the wrist.

“Fuckin’ fine, lover.” Colin dragged him along and they settled on an armless chair by the dresser. Jared sank down on Colin’s lap, straddling him with his thighs spread on both sides, his hands resting on Colin’s chest. Soon, he slid them up on his shoulders. Colin grabbed Jared’s waist and ran his palms down to grab the slim hips, squeezing a bit. Then he travelled further back and rounded the smooth buttocks, fondling the supple flesh under heavy, excited breathing. Kissing hungrily, they closed their eyes as Colin’s destination was reached. Both index fingers delved between the globes.

“My fucking god,” Jared breathed with difficulty, “I don’t think I’ve been this horny like... forever!” he said.

“Yer so fuckin’ slutty sittin’ like tha’,” Colin grinned. “Yer jus’ beggin’ fer me cock, aren’t ya?”

“God, yes,” Jared replied, his mouth finding Colin’s once more.

Retrieving a hand, Colin gave him a finger to suck and returned the wet digit to explore Jared’s virgin hole. He’d fuck Jared good in this position and then... before Colin climaxed, he’d switch hole and come inside Jared’s vagina, taking his virginity twice. His rational mind knew he shouldn’t do it, but he didn’t want to be rational. He wanted a kid. 

Jared squeezed tightly. “Fuck... um...” He tried to relax. The few times that Colin had done this to him, it felt odd at first; pleasurable and but alarming. Everything he normally felt concerning his rear he had to reverse into the opposite.

“Relax.” Kissing his husband’s neck, Colin smiled, pleased that Jared’s skin was softer than any other man’s he’d ever touched. It had probably something to do about the higher percentage of female hormones in his body. “Notin’ but pleasure has happened yet, has it? No shitty accidents.”

“No. Thanks for mentioning that,” Jared replied dryly. His other opening was very wet by now, but his thighs were spread, so the moisture wasn’t in direct contact with Colin’s skin. The feeling was still so new but, knowing that Colin was turned on, nevertheless took the edge of his uncertainty. He was rather lucky that Colin – a gay man – still didn’t have any problems with a straight man and an intersexual to top that. “Oh...” he gasped. Colin was touching his prostate gland. He’d never explored that part of his anatomy and now he wondered how he could have lived without experiencing that pleasure.

“How... what are our plans?” Jared moaned, as his tongue was busy in Colin’s mouth.

Colin just grinned and decided the chair was probably not a good idea after all. “Let’s go back ta the bed.”

“Sure.” Jared climbed off his husband and followed Colin to the bed.

“On yer back, and then I’ll jus’ get one o’ these.” He picked a foil wrapper and lube from under the pillow, opened the package with his teeth, and rolled the condom on his cock.

“Why? We’re clean, Colin?” Jared asked.

“Jus’ because. I’ve a feelin’ we need it.” And with those words he squeezed out an obscene amount of lube before he knelt between Jared’s spread legs and put a finger in his female opening.

Jared was taken by surprise and he just stared at Colin as he felt the digit touch him. Colin added fingers in his ass with measured intervals making sure Jared could take them. The sensation was more than good. Jared closed his eyes, and lifted his legs higher.

Colin withdrew. “Ready?”

“No... but go ahead.” Looking at each other, Colin lined up his cock toward Jared’s ass. Anticipating the burn, Jared swallowed, but when nothing of the sort happened, he relaxed and waited. Slowly, Colin inched inside until the strong ring muscle engulfed his cock head. Jared’s open lips latched to Colin’s cheek, he was breathing deeply, as he tried to filter the pleasure. “Gimme more...” he asked. 

Colin added the pressure, watching his cock slide further into Jared. “Jesus Christ,” he groaned, “like butter. Yer so fuckin’ soft inside, Jared.” 

Jared let out a kept breath and moaned softly. His thighs were shaking a little, and Colin grabbed them, to steady him. “It’s done... no longer a virgin.”

“Who needs their virginity, anyway?” Jared said, sarcastically. Then he pushed against Colin, making sure his cock got deeper inside, doing the job right.

“Careful, baby. Yer sheath is not long enough fer me entire length,” Colin said matter of fact, noticing a slight wince travelling over Jared’s beautiful features, as he retreated leaving just his cock head inside him.

“Shit...I’m not...” Jared swallowed.

“Wait a few seconds, and yer’ll adjust jus’ fine...” They both watched as Colin’s cock stayed lodged inside Jared.

“Oh, my fucking god, Colin...” Jared’s thighs trembled, once more.

Grinning, Colin pushed Jared’s thighs against his husband’s chest. “Rest yer ankles on me shoulders, Jared.”

When Jared did that, Colin pushed forward and pressed himself against the American, trapping him under his body in a position leaving him completely open and accessible. Prying Jared’s legs further apart, Colin started thrusting as Jared still tried to figure out what was going on. A moment later, everything ignited inside him from sheer pleasure. Colin’s cock head constantly graced his blood-swollen prostate with every downward thrust, and all Jared could do was moan and pant. Colin’s weight had him work to get air into his lungs and it only intensified the sexy sounds coming out of him. Colin didn’t play nice with him, and didn’t treat Jared as were he a fragile bride. He was handled like a man, a bed partner given the shag of his life.

Jared tried to grab at Colin’s shoulder for purchase, but failed; his body trembled and his brain was white noise, anticipating a climax that Colin controlled by the sheer sound of his cries and moans. When he could hear Jared was on the brink, he took him down a notch. He was able to keep his own arousal kindled, not wanting to get off before time.

Finally, he took pity on Jared who panted in exquisite torture and fisted his drooling cock. Increasing the speed, Colin fucked Jared brutally, rising on his knees and holding Jared’s knees to the side making him able to watch his cock doing the job right. Jared came in shudders and Colin let go of him and rolled the condom off, leaving it on the floor. Quickly, he aimed for Jared’s fold and pressed inside.

The pain was insignificant compared to the pleasure Jared was experiencing during his orgasm. He felt Colin entering him again. His whole groin was still throbbing with sensation as new ones were added to his high. Colin was gentler now, feeling how slick Jared was, naturally, he now had a mission and no rush. He lay down between Jared’s spread, shaking thighs and felt his orgasm approach. Jared squirmed and whimpered, he was becoming sensitive to being touched on top of the climax and suddenly his pants grew in volume.

“Don’t stop, Colin. Oh, it feels fucking fantastic,” Jared grunted, leaking precome as he built up to another climax.

Colin wasn’t sure what he was hitting this time but, obviously, Jared was enjoying it very much.

“Watch my balls, you’re hitting them,” Jared warned him.

“Sorry baby,” Colin said and gently put the sacs close to the base of Jared’s twitching wet cock. He was such a sexy sight, and Colin wasn’t far from coming. Jared was looking at him with stiff, glazed eyes and it only took a few tugs on his cock to make him come again. Imagining how Jared’s arsehole was once more contracting – as well as the tight virgin pussy grabbing his cock, Colin released his seed inside Jared’s body along with several prayers to whatever fertility god listening in on them.

“More sex?” Colin asked with a naughty smile on his face. 

Satisfied, Jared shook his head. “I think... I’m good. Maybe in a few...minutes, hours... I don’t know,” he laughed. Then Jared gave a cheeky smile of his own. “Fuck, man. You really fucked me to the bottom. I don’t think I can move,” he grinned, lifting his sweaty hair away from his neck. But when he tried to move anyway, Colin slid out of him. Along with his retreat, seed trickled out of Jared’s vagina. 

Jared closed his eyes a few seconds. “Wait a second...You were in... my fucking _vagina_?”

“Oops... must have tripped,” Colin smirked. “But I did take the condom off... considerin’ I’d jus’ been in yer arse...”

“My vagina? How the fuck didn’t I notice? I don’t give a fuck where that condom had been...”

Colin didn’t say a word, just challenged Jared, his cock still pretty hard against his stomach.

“Don’t do that again, got it? At least let me in on it!” Jared warned him with a tired voice.

“Sure – sorry.”

“The hell you’re not.”

“T’was in the heat o’ passion, Jared!”

Jared’s eyes were blazing, and Colin felt ready to take him again. With a swift attack, he was on top of Jared once more, fighting to spread his legs. “Spread’em, baby.”

“Then fucking do it, asshole,” Jared growled, “but stay the fuck away from my cunt, Colin.”

“Didn’t want yer cunt in the first place.” Pushing in, Colin held on to Jared’s slim hips. He looked amazing from this angle. The mere sight of Jared’s generous, round arse made Colin’s cock very happy.

“You’re handling me,” Jared gasped, gritting his teeth, feeling sexy, wanted, and wanton.

“Does it turn ya on?” 

“Oh, I’m so turned on by it. Can’t you tell?” Jared sagged a little more, and then he begged, “Do it. Give it to me, Colin.”

Colin smiled and retreated. Instead, he moved further back; his tongue slipped inside and applied a few quick thrusts.

Jared moaned, confused, “What was that? What are you doing?”

“I’m lickin’ ya.”

“Well don’t... I think. What do I taste like?” Jared asked, aroused, trying to watch Colin licking him.

“Condom...” 

Jared laughed, “And why the fuck did you use rubber in the first place?”

“I won’t anymore...all right?” Colin made Jared get on his hands and knees, and he looked gorgeous from this angle, too. Straightened himself, Colin pushed his cock back inside Jared. He’d lick him another day. Sliding into the tight vice was simply coming home. Jared pushed back and they fucked concentrated a few minutes. 

“Need to change position, Colin. My arms are jelly,” Jared said, panting. He felt warm, aroused and the fact he was enjoying sex with a man, with Colin, had been as a huge relief. He’d truly been terrified about getting penetrated for real, the stigma of actually liking being fucked by a man, but now he was hungry for it.

Sliding on his stomach, Jared felt Colin nudge him to turn his back to him. Lying on the side, they joined bodies again. “This feels fucking amazing,” Jared mumbled. Colin knew how to use his cock, and Jared was enjoying that very much. Wrapping his hand under Jared’s top thigh, Colin lifted it a little. The angle created was pure bliss, and Jared moaned non-stop, working his hips to receive the deep penetrations. Jared hissed urgently, “Gods, I never in my life thought I’d say this to a guy, but fuck me, I love cock. I want you deep in my ass, Colin.”

Colin closed his eyes, and smirked. He was the happiest man on Earth, giving his husband what he craved: as much cock in his arse he could possibly take.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

SUNDAY

 

The next morning, Jared awoke before Colin. His husband was not a pretty sight. His mouth was agape and his hair was sticking out everywhere. Jared smiled and got out of bed, slowly. He stretched and sensed a nice throbbing in his ass. It felt rather good; it also stung a little, but just the thought of why he sensed all of this made him smile wider. Obviously, Colin had been such a good lover that Jared didn’t get his shot at fucking _him_. Looking toward his former bedroom, he turned slightly and looked at Colin once more. “I love you,” he whispered. It wasn’t really hard to say that, because he knew that he did.

Taking a shower was first priority. Then he dressed and went to squat in front of the bed. He touched Colin’s black hair. “Thanks for the wedding night.”

“Mmmm... don’t mention it,” Colin mumbled, rolling to his back.

“I’m going downstairs for breakfast.”

“Get dressed. People tend ta find it interestin’ if yer not.”

“I will,” Jared replied with a smile.

“Lemme know if ther’e any guests who needs ta talk ta me.”

“Go to sleep, Colin. They can fucking wait.”

“Kiss me first,” Colin asked. Jared was already motioning to do that, and received a laughter-filled kiss from Colin, too.

“Mmmmmm,” Jared moaned, as he passionately reciprocated. Letting go of Colin’s lips, he looked into his lover’s bleary brown eyes a few moments. “Go back to sleep,” he grinned.

“Yer beautiful, Jared. Even in the mornin’.”

“I got up three hours ago to look this good,” Jared smirked and Colin grabbed him and pulled him into the bed.

Muzzling Jared’s hair, Colin noisily kissed him some more. “Now go, or I’ll fuck ya silly again.”

Jared lifted an eyebrow and smiled. “No. I’ll be the one fucking you, lover.”

“Oh right! I fergot. Women’s lib...”

“You’re gonna pay for that one, Colin Farrell!”

“Sassy!! I can hardly wait.” Colin’s dark eyes twinkled, and Jared just smiled at him.

“I love you, Colin,” Jared said again, softly. Then he blew him a kiss and left to go finding his brother.

Colin sighed and sat up. He was wide-awake now and wondered what the day would bring. Hopefully, more happiness. He had indeed planned a little honeymoon for them. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be long, because he had lots of fucking obligations that would be effectuated today and the following weeks because he’d get back into business. These things went hand in hand. But in a few days, he would take Jared somewhere for a vacation, have a fucking great time, and then back to the daily life they were going to spend together being married... and hopefully experience a kid coming into the world, or Colin would be so fucking fucked if his aunt’s estate cut him off for not fulfilling the contents of her will in time. He would treat Jared with a better honeymoon later, but right now, it wasn’t possible. _Four weeks_ In four weeks a test would determine if Jared had gotten pregnant last night. 

Downstairs in front of the kitchen, Jared found his brother about to enter, too. Hugging Shannon, he went after him as they got inside and sat down at the table with him. Gary looked up from his paper and nodded. “Mornin’, Mr. Leto.”

Jared looked back. “Please, Gary. Just call me Jared.”

Gary smirked. “Certainly.” Then his black eyes rested on Shannon, and when Shannon looked back, Jared realized a thing or two from the look on his face. Slowly, his lips parted and he scratched his head.

“Oh... you were talking to my brother, weren’t you?” he finally said.

“Sure was. I’ll never call ya anytin’ but _Jared_ , Jared. Yer family now.”

Jared continued to look at the grounds man and then he shifted his attention to Shannon. “How did you sleep, and where?” Again, Shannon looked funny in the face and it dawned on Jared that something had happened between him and Gary last night. His brother turned his eyes away only to focus them at Jared again, shortly after. They spoke volumes to each other. It was intense, but Jared then nodded quietly and reached for some bread already shorn in a basket on the table. Discretely, he looked at Gary who seemed to drink in his older sibling. Jared honestly didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Buttering his bread, he then ate.

“Wanna see the garden?” Gary suddenly asked.

“Ah... no. Later? I’ve hardly uttered a word with Jared since I came, yesterday,” Shannon said, smiling. Gary nodded and left the kitchen right away.

Jared lifted his eyebrows, questioningly. “So?”

“So,” Shannon replied and took some bread himself.

“You just... got out of bed then?” Jared asked.

“No, and stop insinuating things. I didn’t sleep with him. I’m not gay, Jared.”

“Well fuck me for asking, Shannon. To your information neither am I.”

“You’re different. Don’t even begin to pretend you’re not.”

“Okay...” Jared replied, testily. “But when did that make me gay? I wasn’t told my body came with a declaration of my sexual orientation, too.”

Shannon laughed humourlessly. “I’m not involved with the guy. I hardly know him.”

“Whatever,” Jared said, not really wanting to argue with Shannon, but it seemed unavoidable sometimes. And other times every time. Smiling, he reached out and grabbed Shannon’s hand. His brother returned the smile, warmly.

“But I like him. He’s...uh...uh...” Shannon flushed. 

“He’s what?” Jared teased. “Fuckable?”

Shannon shrugged. His cheeks were pretty rosy by now. “I don’t know, Jared. I’m not sure what to think of it.”

“Oh my god... You made out with Gary?” Jared blurted out.

“A little...” Shannon smirked. “I kissed him, okay?”

“You liked it, right?”

“I... it’s different from kissing a girl.”

“A lot different!” Jared gushed, excitedly. “A guy can just take over, and... and it feels so fucking _hot_ so wicked, and I just...” Jared stopped dreamily and saw the expression on his brother’s face. Leaning closer, he whispered, “And since last night, I’m pretty much craving sex with Colin... a lot.” Shannon’s eyebrows arched, and Jared smiled softly, biting his lower lip with sparkling eyes. 

“Right...” Shannon shook his head. “Not exactly what I was thinking about, but fine...”

“You’re not even a little interested? Tell me you at least got a hard on out of it?”

“I slept in his bed. What do you think?”

Jared bit on a nail, and his eyes were shining with glee. “But...?” 

Shannon was about to continue, but some of the staff entered the kitchen. They would have to continue their talk later. 

The excitement in Jared’s eyes was uncanny, when Shannon got up. Colin entered, too. 

“Mornin’, Shannon,” he said before resting his eyes on the vision that was Jared.

“Good morning, Colin,” Shannon replied.

“I thought you wanted to sleep a little longer, Colin,” Jared said. Colin came to stand close to him, and Jared smiled.

“Well ye weren’t there ta keep me company, so I might as well get up, I thought.”

“Spare us the details, Colin,” Jonathan complained with a groan, but then he grinned, “No, do give us the juicy details!”

“Zip it, Jonny,” Jared said sweetly, but he was still looking at Colin. 

Colin inhaled deeply before he asked, “Any one asked for an audience?”

“No, your highness,” Jared mumbled. “You should ask Gary, really. He left when I came down, so I’m basically clueless.”

“I saw him. There aren’t any. So...”

“So...?”

“The remainin’ guests’re gathered in the dinin’ room, but ye chose ta eat down ‘ere?”

Jared nodded, biting his bread. “I did. Colin, I don’t know these people.”

“I know, but still y’ave ta show a bit o’ interest, Jared.”

“Fine,” Jared said. Shannon went along, too. When Jared came to the dining room, he went through the same ordeal as yesterday. The well wishes started all over, and he took it once more, but he was getting a little tired of it after half an hour, and sat next to Shannon who had difficulty following the general rapid conversation in heavy Irish.

“You understand any of this?” Shannon whispered to him.

“It’s getting easier every day,” Jared whispered back.

Colin talked animatedly with everyone and was really enjoying the attention. He let Jared suffer another hour before he took pity on him and declared he had some business to discuss with his husband. All remaining guests were thanked once more for participating on ‘the happiest day of his life’, and off he went with Jared in tow. As he escorted Jared out of the room, Colin turned and sent Gary one look before he discretely nodded toward Shannon. His grounds man responded with a nod. He’d take care of him.

Colin put a hand on Jared’s shoulder as they took a stroll in the park around the monastery. At some point, they approached a huge birch with the branches touching the ground all around creating the illusion of a hut. “I played hide and seek in here when I was a lad. Strangely enough, Jonny never found me.”

“Why?” Jared smiled and separated some of the wispy thin strands and entered.

“I climbed,” Colin replied and joined him. He let himself be embraced by Jared and enjoyed the kiss. 

“Clever boy,” Jared said before he silenced Colin sticking his tongue into his mouth, too.

They snickered as arousal began warming up between their legs. “Mmmm... I could have me wicked way with ya. Right here.”

“Not if Jonny comes looking for you,” Jared grinned.

“More likely Gary. I’ve thought about invitin’im and yer brother along fer our little honeymoon.” He looked expectantly at Jared to gauge his reaction.

“What?” Jared said.

“I want us ta go on a little honeymoon, but at the same time, yer brother has travelled far ta come and see ya, so leavin’ him again so soon is probably a bit steep?”

Jared cocked his head, smiling. “We’re going on a honeymoon?”

Colin felt Jared’s hard cock grind against his own and he groaned with pleasure. “Aye... I wanna have a few luxurious days of fuckin’ ya silly without fearin’ someone’ll come knockin’, askin’ if I killed ya.”

“I’m that loud?” Jared smirked. 

“Worse.”

“Good,” Jared whispered, putting his head on Colin’s shoulder, enjoying the quietness and the sweet breezy wind playing with the birch strands. “I like make noise in bed with you.”

“Ya like bein’ in bed with me?” Colin asked.

Jared held tighter on to him. “Yes. I love it when you fuck me. I truly enjoy having sex with you.” Pausing he added, “And I like being in bed with you, also.” 

“Ye belong there, Jared,” Colin said. “Ye belonged there right from the moment I laid me eyes on ye the first time in the police station.” Colin held him, running his hands down Jared’s back, feeling the muscles shiver before they relaxed. “I love ya. I meant it yesterday at the weddin’.”

“I know,” Jared whispered. “I love you, too.”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	7. Chapter 7

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Shannon felt Gary’s eyes on him as they passed in the corridor. Waiting for the moment until the grounds man reached out and stopped him, felt like an eternity. And when he did, Shannon’s stomach made flip-flops. Several moments passed and nothing happened. Shannon stood still and the dark tanned and weather worn hand just stayed pressed against his stomach.

“Yer all right? Gary finally asked.

“No – I’m not,” Shannon responded and finally turned to face him. Another spontaneous rush of nerves coursed through his body. The tall man made Shannon’s body pulsate with arousal in an instant. He’d never felt anything erotic like this and could understand what his brother meant - that he wasn’t gay, but the circumstances had made him respond sexually to another man, and that man only. Shannon found he did that toward Gary. This particular man had him ache in ways he normally only did with girls who completely took his breath away. He liked Gary’s dark, mysterious demeanour. An effective, yet silent way to make him lose all rational thought and blindly go to him and let Gary take over. Because Shannon lacked the imagination, what could come of this other than sex and the last attraction he felt about Gary was just to sample gay sex. It was something else and disturbingly profound.

Last night... it was frightening how fast Jared had derived a conclusion. Shannon hadn’t told him the truth. Yeah he’d made out with Gary. Hell, he’d let him take his virginity and just thinking about what they’d done and what it had made him feel like... Shannon shivered in remembrance of the sensations his body experienced while being held in Gary’s hands. 

Later yesterday, Shannon and Gary had been talking and at some point, he’d remarked that there weren’t much female staff around the mansion.

“No one farts around with fannies here,” Gary replied.

Shannon just looked at him a few seconds. “...if you say so.”

Gary smiled. “Glad we understand each other. So we pay attention to other fine assets instead.”

Shannon scratched his head. What exactly had he agreed to? 

Gary grinned. “Sorry. I’m jus’ hashin’ up yer mind. I’m such a header.”

Shannon couldn’t help laughing. He didn’t understand a fucking word that came out of Gary’s mouth and he knew the Irishman was doing it intentionally. “What’s your game, man?” he asked gently. For what it was worth, the ice had finally broken on his part and Gary hadn’t come across as uncomfortable at any point.

“I could eat the lamb o' Jayjus through the rungs of a chair,” Gary said, winking.

“I... take it you’re hungry then?”

Gary nodded. “Let’s bring a couple o’ juicy sambos ta me room. What d’ya say?”

“I...” Taking a wild guess, Shannon suggested, “Do you mean sandwiches?” 

Gary nodded looking very naughty. 

Well, Shannon’d only had that nibbly unsatisfying wedding gruel all day, so a solid sandwich sounded great. The idea of going to Gary’s room – just the two of them – was filling him with all kinds of excitement. He knew where Jared was. Probably being taken care of by his husband. _Their cousin_. Shannon smiled as he followed Gary to the kitchen – handholding – it was pretty telling how fast he adjusted to that automatically. He wondered if Jared was under the same spell. In America, they’d never do this. Wouldn’t even have crossed their minds.

He and Jared had been perfectly happy straight guys. Okay – not that Shannon’d had handfuls of girlfriends... only four in total – not really counting a few one-night stands. But now he was letting some other guy take over his reason and thought. For the prospect of sex? Shannon wasn’t even sure about that. Gary was just... so _it_ , in his face and not even close, it only felt that way and it felt good. His body ignited with electricity. Like he was a little radio receiving sexual waves... of... Shannon shut down his mind. He was losing it – willingly.

The sandwiches were made but neither attempted to eat them when they arrived in Gary’s room. The buns just lay there on a plate on Gary’s desk. 

Unceremoniously, they had undressed and shivering from arousal, Shannon endured the necessary prep before Gary pushed into him, slowly but eagerly. 

With his eyes closed, Shannon smiled a little. Gary was holding back, waiting for him to adjust. “You do this on a regular basis?” Shannon asked. Not that he really cared, but the waiting was dragging out and he feared Gary was regretting this and it made his excitement lesser. 

“No. Yer not me first, but it’s been a while. Yer worth it takin’ ta bed. Who’d’ve known Jared had such a... comely brother.” 

Shannon opened his eyes to see Gary’s expression after he’d said that and he gasped. Gary’s face was closer than he’d expected and gazing into his expressive eyes, Shannon swallowed. When Gary licked his lower lip, Shannon mimicked automatically. He felt his cock hardening at the added visual stimuli, his arousal returning fast and wonderfully. The warmth pooling in his body, his rectum was experiencing constantly pressure around Gary’s cock. “Fuck me, Gary,” he asked, and finally Gary set in motion, and did what he asked.

“Oh God, Gary,” Shannon whispered; then he repeated it louder. Gary kissed him a few seconds but didn’t do much else but hit Shannon’s prostrate repeatedly that the American just kept his eyes closed, enjoying the amazing pleasure that constantly spread in his body.

Gary grunted loud. Shannon followed and he sensed his orgasm closing in, “I’m coming, Gary.”

“Cum for me. Fuck...” 

Shannon opened his eyes a little to see Gary’s face. He was grinding his teeth in ecstasy, and Shannon closed his eyes again. The pleasure was, too much and concentrating, Shannon slipped into the climax without even touching himself. Gary breathed heavily into his ear and came afterwards; clearly, he’d waited for Shannon. Shuddering they lay breathing harshly, sweaty and Shannon grinned.

“I’m worth it, eh?”

Gary smiled with his eyes closed. “Yer definitely worth it.” Pulling him closer still, Shannon hitched surprised. Gary was still inside him and slowly the Irishman pumped his hips.

Shannon gasped. The sensation not unwanted but he was spent and sensitive. Gary kissed him. A kiss that grew harder, more needy and demanding. Shannon was once more on his back and Gary lifted his legs, making him hook them around his waist. The snap of hips forcing a still hard cock back and forth into Shannon’s ass was an entirely new feeling. Shannon couldn’t really figure out if he liked it, but Gary kissed him again. A different kiss, and Shannon was seduced by the heat and passion; soon his arousal had awakened once more and Gary had no problem coaxing his body into a second orgasm. Granted it wasn’t as mind-blowing as the first one, but the cuddles afterwards were good.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

So here they were the day after, looking at each other.

“Wanna come to my room?” Shannon asked, casually.

“I don’t have much time, Shannon. I’ve got to prepare for the honeymoon. But... you can help me?” Gary replied.

Shannon smiled and went to steal a kiss from the tall, black haired servant. “This time I have an idea of what we can do.”

Gary smiled back and embraced Shannon. Bending his head, he received Shannon’s kiss and for a few precious moments, they made out in the empty hallway.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

WEDNESDAY

News that both he and Gary were coming along for the honeymoon was taken with a positive response from his brother, and Jared looked forward to leaving the mansion. Daily life routines were back to normal, and Jared enjoyed spending time with Shannon who praised Ireland at any given opportunity. 

Jared knew why and didn’t pry his older brother to reveal the obvious secret that he had a major crush on Gary. The usually introverted grounds man had perked up considerably as well, and it was joyful to observe for both Jared and Colin. However, they didn’t say anything, hoping the fragile relationship would survive the early stages of insecurity.

Two apartments with private porches leading to the beach were at their disposal, when the four men arrived to their destination after several hours’ flight. The houses were nice and somewhat luxurious, but Colin hadn’t spent a fortune either. Jared didn’t mind. He knew now wasn’t the time to throw money around carelessly, besides, he imagined he’d stay in bed most of the honeymoon anyway. 

Shannon hadn’t questioned at any point why he would be sharing a double bed with Gary, and the newlywed weren’t going to pester them for social activities. It was a joined vacation – spent separately.

On their first night, they all had lunch in a restaurant in the charming, local town, but already at breakfast the next day, none of the couples left their apartment before late in the afternoon. 

Bleary eyed, Jared got out of bed the following morning. He’d had that baby dream again last night. It had been a while since he’d had that dream. He shook the thoughts away. As usual, thinking about it only made him uncomfortable. He and Colin would get to the adoption part soon enough. That’s what Colin wanted. Jared was starving after a night with marathon sex. 

Colin reached out but his arms just fell on the empty mattress, still warm after his lover’s body. He smirked. He’d gotten access to Jared’s vagina once more and the American had protested, but with two fingers massaging his prostate, he’d given up and spread his legs further, practically grinding himself down on both Colin’s cock and busy fingers. 

“Where yer goin’, Jared?”

“Soaking up the mess you left inside me, lover,” was Jared’s blunt reply.

“Oh... it leaves a mess, does it?” Colin grinned, delightedly.

Jared returned and stuck his head around the door. “Yeah. It leaves a mess and it’s drippin’ down my legs. Wanna have a look?”

“Not really. I swear yer soundin’ more English every day I spend with ya,” Colin said with a smile.

“I do?” Jared asked, surprised.

“Aye. Had it been Irish, ya know... that’d be even better. Fer the kid, too,” Colin added as an afterthought.

“The kid?” Jared only nodded and went to the bathroom. Taking a nice warm shower, he got rid of the sperm, the spit and lube, the sweat and whatever. He washed every crevice thinking about that kid. Colin wanted to apply for adoption as soon as they got back. Jared was okay with that. It was part of their deal. He wondered how far up the adoption list someone like Colin could climb in a hurry. Usually people waited years – or so he’d heard. Colin had less than twelve months to accomplish the adoption.

When he got out of the cubicle, he went to Colin. Sitting with a leg bent on the bed, he leaned down and they kissed a few minutes. Letting go of Colin’s lips, he looked into his warm, gentle eyes. “What if we don’t get the child in time? What will happen?”

Colin looked carefully at his husband. “I’ll lose... everytin’.”

“The mansion?”

“The mansion, too.”

“What a cruel woman,” Jared said, shaking his head in disgust.

“Aye. It is cruel.” Colin looked at him for a long moment. “Will I lose ya, as well? If I become moneyless?”

Jared swallowed. “No. I love _you_. Not your money, Colin.”

“Ye could go back t’America. I wouldna stop ya...”

“Don’t say that. I’m not going anywhere.”

Fear for Jared not being pregnant made Colin crush him to his chest as soon Jared was in his arms. Colin knew the chances were so slim to make the adoption in time, in spite of his position in society. Jared had got to be pregnant. Letting go of Jared, he just petted his brown hair and smiled bravely.

“It’ll work out, Colin. Nothing we can do about it so far, so let’s just enjoy this vacation. Our _honeymoon_ ,” Jared said and smiled brightly. 

Colin smiled back and let his hands grab Jared’s freshly showered body. “Care fer another go? I could fuck ya easily right now.”

Jared twisted out of his arms and got up. “Not likely. I need food. You’re turning me into a sex slave and won’t even sustain me basic nourishment. You just want your wicked way with me!” 

Colin laughed and jumped out of bed. Jared cried out and ran out of the bedroom. Colin was right after him and soon, they chased each other around in the little apartment grabbing after each other like silly, horny teenagers. When Colin finally caught Jared, he pressed against him over the dinner table. 

“Stay put, damnit!” 

Jared wanted to protest and get away, but the edge of the slab cut into his hipbones so he didn’t move. Moaning in anticipation he felt Colin drag his heavy, erection all over his ass cheeks and up and down his crease. 

“Let me taste that clean arse,” Colin whispered huskily, and started kissing Jared’s quivering entrance. Slow licks and firm kisses had Jared moan in no time. “I really don’t need more sex right now, Colin,” he said, feigning disinterested.

“Too bad because that’s what I intend ta do.” Getting up, Colin produced some saliva and, a short while later, he sank into Jared’s warmth. “Yer not so tight anymore, takin’ inta consideration ya were a virgin a few days ago,” Colin smirked. “Have ya been fuckin’ around with others and simply didn’t notice ya got flappy?”

Jared turned slightly and they shared eye contact. “Your dick hasn’t left my ass since we got here, Colin, and still I’ve managed to cheat on you? I’m Houdini impersonated.” Jared smirked. “Oh, yes,” he moaned loudly the second after, “Right there!” Wriggling his backside seductively, Jared was rewarded with direct thrusts against his prostate. He was now painfully hard; his entire groin was throbbing, his fold leaked, and his cock was dripping. There was no point in pushing back for deeper penetration, because Colin would move away. “I want all of you, Colin,” he panted. “Just once for God’s fucking sake give me all your cock.”

“No,” Colin replied. Never. He wouldn’t risk perforating Jared’s abdomen by accident. Jared’s sheath was short due to his special condition; Colin had found out right away during one of their ‘finger sex sessions’ in the days leading to their marriage. Grabbing Jared’s cock, Colin guided his lover fast toward his climax, which didn’t take long for either of them. Jared moaned non-stop, practically balancing on his toes as Colin brought them to completion. “I would gladly feed ya all the cock ya want in yer mouth, lover, but that’s all,” Colin grunted in Jared’s ear.

“Just once, I’d like to try.”

“It’s not worth it, Jared. Yer, too precious fer me ta cause that kind o’ damage.”

“Fuck.”

“Trust me on this.”

“Yeah-yeah,” Jared replied as he straightened up and took a few deep breaths. Then he winced. His hipbones had taken the blunt of their passion. Angry blue marks were forming nicely and Jared sighed stretching as he went to have a look at the afternoon that left the beach in stunning bright light. “It’s so pretty outside. Wanna go for a swim?” he turned and found Colin nodding. 

“Aye, let’s, but I’m certain bathin’ suits’re required.”

“Did we bring some?” Jared asked.

Colin smiled. “Aye. I’m pretty sure Gary took care o’ tha’.”

Jared smiled. “Yeah, Gary. You know. Maybe it would be a good idea if I packed my own stuff next time. Then at least I’d know what I brought with me.”

“Sure, if ya want tha’ but then I’ll’ave ta fire Gary’s sorry arse.”

Jared smirked. “You wouldn’t. Didn’t you two grow up together?”

“No. Notin’ like tha’.”

Jared looked inquisitively at Colin, but his husband didn’t continue the thread. Slowly, Jared turned and went to have a look at his suitcase. A new one, not the duffel bag he came to Ireland carrying; that one had been cut to shreds by the police in search of evidence. Closing his eyes, Jared was grateful he didn’t have to worry about that aspect anymore. He was so lucky this had turned out for the better. Much, much better. 

Opening the suitcase, Jared was impressed. It was a gorgeous suitcase and immediately he saw the difference in packing luggage in a case like this and how he’d basically dumped stuff in the old bag. “Thanks Gary,” he said quietly. Gary had literally packed everything Jared could even think of needing on a trip like this. Maybe there were too many things, but Jared could see the sense of them being brought along. Quickly, he chose a pair of trunks. They were brand new, but the price tag was removed. To his surprise the trunks had even been washed, because he could smell their cleanliness when he put his nose into the fabric. He laughed a little. Then he put them on. 

Colin came to find his trunks, too, and then they were ready to go swimming. 

“Sure ye can manage on an empty stomach?”

Jared grumbled, “You just had to remind me? But yes, I can manage.”

Shannon came out of his house and stood watching his brother and brother-in-law having fun in the aqua blue ocean. On the terrace he and Gary shared with the others, Shannon began to set up cups and dishes. He figured none of them had eaten much within the last twenty-four hours. Smiling he saw Gary standing in the window, looking at him. Soon, Shannon was done doing the table and he went to the shore and called for the others. “Guys? Would you like something to eat?”

Laughing and still mock fighting, Jared and Colin eventually emerged.

“I’m so hungry my stomach is howling at me,” Jared gasped and laughed.

“Not as loud as ya howled last night,” Colin teased and kissed Jared passionately. Quickly, Jared darted away and cast Shannon a glance. 

Shannon just grinned and lit a cigarette. “Don’t get all bashful on me, bro.”

Gary took Shannon’s hand and they threaded fingers under the table. 

Jared nodded. “Well, what the fuck ever.” He grabbed a roll and sliced it in two. Proceeding with butter and jam, he was soon busy eating.

“Breakfast at this hour? It’s not even fit ta be called brunch,” Colin commented.

“Any complaints?” Gary smiled at Colin, but a moment later, his eyes rested on Shannon’s hazel gaze. 

“No. This looks great. We all seem ta’ve gotten our meals mixed up,” Colin replied, shooting Gary a glance when he looked up. _What?_

Gary smiled and shrugged. “Wanna do sometin’? Later?”

“Like what later?” Jared asked, sipping hot coffee.

“Shoppin’, Jared. Shoppin’, or ‘ave dinner at another restaurant. This place is packed with small lovely restaurants.”

Colin gave the ‘sure why not’ gesture, and Jared nodded. “Yeah. We’d like that.”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

The vacation pretty much went by doing these lazy activities, and before they knew it, they were back on Irish soil. 

Already a day later, Colin and Jared filled out the request form at the adoption centre and from then on, they waited. Jared found a course to study that would fill out time until he could start studying to become a teacher. Shannon had returned to America. He was still very much in love with Gary, but he wasn’t ready to commit himself to a gay relationship. 

Gary didn’t seem terribly upset, but Colin didn’t ask and Gary didn’t tell, so the couple couldn’t really say what exactly Gary felt for Jared’s brother. Only Shannon would know that of course.

Also, it was time for Jared to come clean to his parents about what was really going on in Ireland. He phoned them shortly after Shannon had returned home, and told them he’d found someone. He endured their shock when he revealed Colin’s gender and that he in fact had married him a week prior. The phone was hung up on him but his mother called back an hour later. She apologised their behaviour, but let him know that they were not against any of it, but Jared’s way of not telling them was the one that cut the most.

 _If only I could tell you the whole truth..._ Jared hadn’t been able to tell them about the drug accusation and the deal he had to make with Colin. He’d presented the whole thing as love at first sight. 

Later in the evening, Jared told Colin that he’d called his folks. Colin was glad that he had, and Jared felt he could rid himself of one more burden. 

Time went by quickly. Jared studied, and Colin was counting the days. Tomorrow would be the 28th day since their wedding night. It was highly due for Jared to take a pregnancy test whether he wanted to or not.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

As soon as Jared awoke, Colin got out of bed, too. 

“Wait, Jared.” He took a few steps, making Jared stop.

“I’m just gonna have a piss. I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, I said!” Colin went with him, and Jared merely shook his head.

“What’s the matter? I think I can handle this all by myself, lover!”

Colin nodded, nervously, but didn’t move out of the way.

Jared put his arms across his chest. “What’s going on?”

“Have ya felt strange, lately? I mean, different from how ya normally feel?”

“Like what? Not sore ass in the morning? This reminds me, that you promised me I could fuck you, Colin Farrell. A promise aaaaall the way back from when we got married.” Jared placed his pointer on Colin’s chest and added pressure. “Out! I need a crap, too.”

“Jared.” Colin grabbed Jared’s wrist, gently. “If I _promise_ that ye can fuck me tanight... will ya do this one ting fer me... fer us, actually?”

Jared smiled. “How would I not want that... no wait a second. There’s a catch here? Right?”

“No. No catch. Wha’ I’m askin’ ya isn’t in tha’ kind o’ category. It’s a very serious matter.”

Jared thought a few seconds, mostly paying attention to the expression in Colin’s eyes. “Okay. What is it, Colin?” 

“Pee in this.” Colin went to fetch a bowl that he had put on the cabinet before he went to bed the night before.

Jared’s mouth opened to say something but he closed it again, not sure how to respond. Then he did it again. “Okay. Um...” Pointing at the bowl, he smiled dustrustfully, “Why?”

“Ya promised, Jared. Please do it.”

“Why, Colin? Are you gonna sell it to the highest bidder?”

“Please?”

“What are you gonna do with my urine? Don’t tell me you’re drinking shit like that?”

“No. Yer gonna use it fer a pregnancy test,” Colin burst out.

Jared exploded with laughter and had to squeeze tight not to relieve himself on the floor. “That’s it? That’s your plan?”

Colin smiled. “Aye, that’s me plan.”

“This is a stupid joke. Give me that, mothball.” Jared shook his head and smirked at Colin before he emptied his bladder with warm, golden liquid. Then he put the bowl on the cabinet and cocked his hip, amused at how Colin carefully unpacked - not one - but three different pregnancy tests. Shrugging, Jared went to do his other business. In the mean while, Colin expertly arranged each type of test, dipping the tips according to the instruction booklets that came with the product.

“Do they show the gender, as well?” Jared grinned, but Colin was taking it ridiculiusly seriously.

“Don’t mind me sitting here, Colin.”

“I don’t. I mind these. In a minute, we’ll know.”

“Know what?” Jared said, looking at Colin.

“If yer pregnant. Jared. I thought that was obvious.”

Frowning, Jared craned his neck to have a look from where he was positioned. “What... colour are they supposed to be if I am?”

“See the T and the C marked next ta the small display on this stick? If it’s positive a red stripe will show next ta both letters.”

“And if I’m not?”

“Jus’ the one red stripe next ta T.”

“Fuck, Colin! You’re scaring me!” Jared had finished his business very quickly, flushed the toilet, and while washing his hands, his eyes were glued to the little laboratory on the cabinet. “They’re changing, Colin. No no no no. Not fucking all of them! Please don’t!” 

Slowly, Colin grabbed Jared’s wet hand and their heads turned to gaze into each other’s eyes. The result was plain.

“Do these tests ever lie?” Jared asked, hoarsely.

“No... never,” Colin replied in a whisper.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

“How could you be such a motherfucking SHIT?” Jared screamed. “I can’t fucking believe my own eyes!”

Colin wasn’t gonna insult Jared and suggest to him to calm down. Jared was shaking, ranting, and enraged beyond caring. During it all, he held on to his stomach. His skin was covered in goose bumps as he suppressed the obvious urge to throw up. He was sweating and soon he just sat down on the toilet seat. “How could you? You fucking planned this! You’re an asshole!”

Colin said nothing and didn’t try to excuse this because he had done this deliberately. He should have discussed this with Jared – that he had a suspicion that Jared might be able to be pregnant, but he hadn’t. He had assumed Jared would have said no when asked if he could ejaculate in his vagina on their wedding night. Jared probably would have said no, but at least he would have had a say in it.

“I can’t afford ta lose all this.”

“So you like the idea of your fucking money more than you do me?”

“No,” Colin replied sadly. “I love ya. But I’ve ta make sure I can support the people who work fer me. I made a choice. A priority.”

Jared glared at him, lividly. “I’m fucking PREGNANT! Don’t you get it? I’m a man! And I’m fucking pregnant!” Jared laughed hysterically and, getting on his feet, he stumbled back into the bedroom and fell on the bed. Rolling on to his back, Jared lay quietly, and did in fact try to calm down. He was upset and couldn’t think clearly.

Colin approached him, but he was afraid. Just because Jared was pregnant, didn’t mean everything was fine now. He would have to continue with the adoption plan. Jared could lose this child. Who knew if he was even qualified to carry through the pregnancy being who he was? Colin swallowed and sat down next to his husband. 

Jared searched for his hand and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Colin put his other hand on his abdomen. “I’m sorry, but I’m not... sorry.”

“I know,” Jared answered, “this is just one more thing added to all the rest.” 

Colin shuddered. “Ya feel like a guinea-pig?”

“Do I?” Jared closed his eyes. “Is there more planned for me, you forgot to mention?”

“Fair enough. I made the marriage deal with ya because I needed a spouse before me 30th birthday. We were gonna adopt a child within a year, and me money would be safe. I would be able ta pay me debt and keep the business and people would still have their jobs. Ye were heaven sent, even family and jus’... perfect. When I found out ya had a uterus, and ya suddenly became ripe openin’ up fer me literally down there, I hoped ya had developed a cycle, too.”

Jared opened his eyes. “ _I_ assumed I had developed a cycle. How come you did? You’re fucking clued in on female anatomy for a guy, aren’t you?”

“I’ve me moments...” Colin said. Jared squeezed his hand a few seconds.

“What are we gonna do?” Jared said.

Colin climbed over him and embraced him. “Have the baby?”

“Our baby.” Jared murmured. He turned and stared at Colin. “I’m pissed off about all this. You’re not my favourite person right now.”

“I know,” Colin said, letting a thumb trace the sparse hairs growing around Jared’s right nipple. “But can’t ya see? I’m gonna be havin’ a baby o’ me own flesh and blood?”

Jared snorted. “You’re just thinking about yourself, Colin! What if I want it removed?”

“Abortion is not allowed ‘ere. Only quacks perform backstreet abortions. It’s not the opinion o’ ev’ryone in this country. ‘t’would make life easier if abortions were allowed.”

“Really?” Jared asked softly. 

“We’re Catholics, remember?” Colin grinned.

“Explains everything?”

“Sometimes,” Colin grinned. He pulled Jared close by his waist, and he sighed into the kiss when Jared pulled his top leg over Colin’s hip.

Slowly, Jared manoeuvred on top of Colin and lay on him, their hands threaded once more. 

“Jared?”

“Hmm?” Jared replied, closing his eyes with a content sigh.

“I need ta piss.”

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

FOUR WEEKS LATER

 

The clock rang early in the morning, and tiredly, Shannon grabbed for his phone. 

“Yeah?” he said while struggling with a yawn.

“Shannon?”

“Hey, Jared? How are you?”

“Uh... so-so,” Jared replied.

“You’re all right?”

“I’m fine, I suppose.”

“What do you mean? What happen...”

“I’m pregnant, Shannon,” Jared blurted out. 

There was completely silence in the other end of the line. Then Shannon carefully asked, “Knocked up in the traditional sense of the word?”

“I’m totally and completely knocked up. I’m about ten weeks pregnant according to the scans yesterday.” 

“...Uh... wow...shit,” Shannon whispered. “How did it happen? I mean...”

His brother began to laugh heartily. “Oh, ho ho ho! You’re priceless Shannon!”

Rolling his eyes, Shannon smiled. “Whatever. So it was just a joke, and then?”

“No... it wasn’t but thanks for the laugh. No, it was the traditional way, Shannon. Cock in cunt. We made sure to get the technique copyrighted.”

Rubbing his eyes, Shannon was, too tired for jokes and just asked, “So...?”

“So... it would seem that I’ve begun to develop cycles... and that I have eggs. I’m a pretty sight for sure, bro. Soon, I’ll wear dresses and curl my hair...”

Shannon chuckled a little, imaging his brother dressed as a girl. It was scary. “Just remember to shave your legs...”

“Yeah. We went to the hospital, and the staff had a little difficulty figuring out what to do with me, because I’m registered as male, but uh... They’ll have to get used to the fact that mom and dad made me keep all my manly and girly bits and still be bold enough to claim me a boy.”

“Always been weird? They did that but at the same time refused to acknowledge it.”

“Yeah. I’ve been very frustrated they pretended nothing was different with me.”

“You’re gonna tell them?”

“Fuck no. I’ll pretend the kid is adopted.”

“Jared?!”

“Of course I’ll tell them, Shannon!” 

“Fuck, could you stop making my reasonable questions sound like I’m a moron?”

“Yeah, all right. Sorry. I’m just not sure when is the right moment to tell them. This is the kind of opportunity that is never... opportune... You know?”

“Now. Is the perfect moment.”

“Just fuck off, would you?”

“So how are you, Jay? For real?”

“I’m... still a bit freaked out because Colin forced this kid on me. For some reason he’d figured it out and planned this pregnancy because it fits his life perfectly.”

“So he... basically...? You know?”

“Raped me?” Jared’s smirk was coming through just fine.

“Well?”

“Nah... just surprised me in the heat of the moment. But he didn’t ask me if it was okay to come in my...pussy. That was fucking degrading. Made me feel like he was breeding on me to pass on his genes for the next generation.”

“Do you want the kid?”

“Yeah – very much so. I’m not so angry with him anymore, but it’s fair to say I’m not so thrilled about him either.”

“What? You’re...?”

“I don’t know, Shannon. I found out these things he’d planned gaining with me as his trump card, his supreme access method, so now he’s so involved saving his companies, saving jobs that all these obligations he has to fulfil to get the money overshadowed _me_ \- who made all this possible for him, you know?” Halting a little he sighed deeply. “I don’t know anymore. I’m so moody. My hormones are fucked up. I know I sound like a cliché. Sorry about that.”

Shannon cringed at the sadness in his baby brother’s voice. “I wish it hadn’t happen. Seriously, I wish you had never taken that trip.”

Jared sighed. “Yeah. I know you do. Fuck... I love him, though. Very much. Gotta go, Shan. I’ll give Gary your love.”

“Thanks. Bye, Jared.” 

“Bye Shan.”

Stunned Shannon closed his phone. “Wow...” He was going to be an uncle.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 


	8. Chapter 8

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

Jared shut his own phone and threw it on the empty mattress. Now he was back in business, Colin was working harder than ever. Jared had seen little of him this week, but his lover promised they’d be undisturbed in the weekend. Jared had no other obligations than his course. He wasn’t in the mood to go today. He wanted to stay home and just not face anyone. So far, none of the staff knew about his condition, but soon they’d have to be informed because it would show that Jared grew bigger, and who needed gossip.

Jared was sore. His nipples were painfully sensitive. Slowly, Jared’s hands wandered down his body. He hadn’t bothered going downstairs for breakfast, and he hadn’t bothered dressing at all; all he wanted right now was sleep and have a quick wank. Raising his knees, he wrapped his hand around his erection. Lazily, he stroked himself, and cupping his balls, he looked forward to the pleasure. As he grew more excited, he missed Colin next to him. He didn’t consider anybody else in his bed any longer. He only craved Colin’s body, and as the sweet climax erupted in his body, he moaned his husband’s name. 

Jared only came downstairs later when he was getting too hungry. Mostly, he’d studied the prints of the tiny foetus from the scanning yesterday. Soundlessly, Gary pulled out the chair for him as he sat down to eat dinner alone. Gary served with a small comment that Colin would do his best to make it for dinner. He was already on his way.

“Thanks Gary,” Jared said, flashing him a quick smile before studying the appetizing contents of his plate. Jared dipped the spoon sipping soup. Debra was a great cook, and Jared liked the food served in the mansion. Before he knew it, the bowl was almost empty and Colin entered the dining room. Carefully minding Jared’s sore chest, he put his arms around him, and kissed his hair.

“Hi,” Jared said.

“Hi. How ya been?”

“Lazy. Generally been a bad boy showing my ass to the rest of the class from my punishment in the corner.”

Colin sighed. “Well, I had ta fire me secretary taday because he kept insistin’ ta sit on me cock, and...”

Jared looked up at Colin as he went to find his seat. Finding his eyes resting on his, Jared grinned. “Funny. Very funny. Can I slurp the rest of my bowl? And I cut school today.”

“Would ya like soup, Colin, or go straight ta the main course?” Gary asked, having appeared in the door.

“Jus’ the main course, tanks.” 

Gary disappeared again only to serve them a few minutes later with the main course.

“Lamb stew,” Colin moaned before he dug in. During the previous four weeks, Colin had driven Jared crazy with all kinds of questions because he spent a little too much time reading pregnancy books. Jared was getting pissed off to put it mildly because he had no answers.

“I’ve never been pregnant before. How would I know?”

But slowly, he did have answers for Colin: the tender nipples, and complaining about being tired. Jared was so unbelievably tired at any given moment and would need to sit down. And most mornings, Jared wouldn’t even get up although he had spent all night sleeping. He only lacked the energy to go to the bathroom but that was it. He needed another nap and hadn’t bothered with his course.

“How many times ‘ave ya skipped the course?” Colin asked.

“Two times this week,” Jared replied, curling his food on a fork. “I should probably skip it all together. At this rate, I’m not getting much out of it.”

Colin chewed his mouthful and then he got up and went to embrace Jared again, kissing his neck. “Let’s do sometin’ nice tanight. I promised ya we’d’ave the weekend ta ourselves.”

“You promise a lot of things, Colin Farrell. You also promised I could fuck you, but that never happened, did it?” Jared said, looking into his husband’s eyes.

“Right...” Colin let go of Jared. “I did promise ya tha’.” Colin had conveniently forgotten that. On top of the pregnancy test being positive, it slipped his mind and Jared had been very angry with him in the following weeks. They’d practically not had sex since that morning. It wasn’t as if Jared denied having sex with him, but... Colin felt guilty and only a few nights ago they’d returned to even sleeping in the same bed. Gary had hinted at the two crumpled beds, but Colin hadn’t felt the need to give him an explanation, and of course, the staff had had a ball gossiping in the kitchen.

Things had slowly returned to normal, but Jared was still a little timid toward him. Now it seemed they had an unspoken deal: If Colin let Jared fuck him, they were back to having regular sex. Of course Colin would have to say yes. 

“Ye can fuck me, Jared. Anytime ya want.”

“Just tonight will do,” Jared looked at Colin and an evil little glint shone in his cerulean blue eyes.

 _Shite..._ Colin wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

“Don’t worry, lover,” Jared then said. “I’ll go back doing the bottoming afterwards.”

“Read me mind, did ya?” Colin said, feeling peevish.

Jared just smiled and cocked his head. “Kiss me.” Colin kissed him, and felt much better.

After dinner, they spent a few hours in the game room. Played snooker, listened to music, and danced. Gary appeared to mix a few drinks at some point and they all talked for a while. The evening grew longer and Colin lit the chimney.

Some woollen plaids from the couches were arranged in front of the fireplace. It was time for Colin to fulfil his promise.

After they’d stripped naked, Colin lay down on his back and engulfed Jared. His lover sighed contentedly. None spoke for a while before, suddenly, Colin whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Jared closed his eyes, and a few moments after he whispered back, “Thank you.”

“I don’t regret makin’ ya pregnant with me child – our child,” he quickly corrected himself, feeling Jared’s stomach getting tense in disagreement. “But I regret I thought it was only my decision, though.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry I put ya in an inhuman disposition. Ya really never had a choice, Jared.”

“I could be in jail.”

“Aye, but I took advantage o’ tha’.”

“Yeah – and I took advantage of you, Colin. It was a very unusual deal, but I took it imagining that of the two worst-case scenarios, your offer was a hell of a lot better than McCann’s.”

Colin nodded. “How d’ya feel? Pregnant wise?”

“Can I reverse that? How do _you_ feel about it?” Jared replied.

Colin touched Jared’s cheek with two fingertips. “Ecstatic. I’m goin’ ta be a daddy. And ya’ll be a beautiful...um?” He shrugged sheepishly. 

“It’s all right. You can say it. It won’t freak me out. Not anymore.”

“Mam?”

“I’ll be the _mam_ ,” Jared agreed with a little smile. “God I hope we can handle this...” he said, turning his head to kiss Colin’s lingering fingers.

“I want ya ta know tha’ at this point this isn’t a safety net fer me ta keep me money. I sincerely want this child and tha’ yer able ta give it ta me is...” Colin stopped and Jared saw the emotion in his husband’s eyes.

“It’s all right, baby. I know you mean it. I don’t doubt you in this. I never did, but it feels so good to hear you point that out.”

They kissed and grinned like naughty schoolboys. 

“Fucking sap, man,” Jared snorted, looking away after clearing his throat. 

“Ya wanted ta fuck me,” Colin reminded him.

“For sure,” Jared said, raising himself on his hands and gazed down into Colin’s expectant eyes.

“Well? What’re ya goin’ ta do ‘bout it?”

“I’m gonna grab my dick and poke your ass with it... repeatedly.”

Colin nodded. “Go ahead then.”

Jared smiled, and then he cocked his head. “I will. You’ll be sorry you said that, cause I’m not gonna prepare you.”

“Ooooh!” Colin laughed rolling his eyes. “A threat, too! Kiss me some more, Jared.” Colin put his arm around Jared’s neck and pulled him down for a hot kiss.

Jared moaned and sucked hard. Colin moved his hands and cupped Jared’s face. Pulling apart, they breathed heavily.

Jared licked his lips, loving the taste of his lover. “Hot and wet. That’s you.”

“I’m so wet for you, Jared,” Colin said, smirking. 

“Wanna taste that,” Jared said and slid lower. Quickly, he sucked the tip of Colin’s cock into his mouth. Grabbing the hard shaft with his left hand, he licked around the head, tracing all the sticky wetness with his tongue and looked at Colin while he did it.

“Ya look so horny fer me. Aching fer this, aren’t ya?” Colin thrust a little upwards with his hips. 

Jared grinned and took more cock into his mouth. “You’re so fucking big. I worship your big cock,” he moaned bobbing around the firm flesh sliding in and out of his oral cavity. 

“Suck me, but don’t finish me off,” Colin said a little out of breath with arousal. Jared’s sexuality had grown into quite a mouthful so to speak... when they weren’t fighting.

Jared nodded and continued his adoration of his husband’s well-endowed penis. The hand that wasn’t holding Colin’s cock was now busy stroking his own erection, but soon Jared felt himself shift into the good feeling, warning him he should break off the hand job as well as blowjob.

Wiping his mouth free of saliva and precome, the blue-eyed beauty crept up and kissed Colin who responded enthusiastically.

“How d’ya want me?” Colin groaned into the kiss.

Settling on his knees in front of Colin, Jared lifted his partner’s legs, and bent them back. Studying Colin’s rear he smiled. “On your hands and knees. I wanna claim your ass.”

Colin obeyed and got into the position. Looking back at Jared over his shoulder, he found his lover’s eyes shining with excitement. “Yer beautiful, Jared,” he said. “So fuckin’ beautiful. Claim me.”

Jared leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against Colin’s puckering hole. “You’re excited?” he asked, his own arousal almost hurting.

“Aye, I’m so fuckin’ excited.” Colin pushed back slightly, making contact with Jared’s parted lips. Feeling his wet, hard tongue, Colin moaned in anticipation and laughed a little when Jared began to lick the rim of his entrance with small pointy dabs.

One last thorough lick where after Jared grabbed his cock and painted Colin’s buttocks with precome. Grabbing the lube always accessible in the middle of the bed, Jared prepared Colin in haste. Hissing, he then generously lubed up his dick. “I’m going inside you.”

Slowly, Jared added pressure and fascinated he watched how with a little patience, Colin in fact accommodated his girth. “How are you coping?” Jared asked, mesmerized by the tightness grabbing his cock. 

“Great... jus’ great. Go on.” Colin rested his forehead against the sheet below him. It burned a little but it was truly insignificant. Colin had had it worse.

Shortly after, Jared was more than half buried inside Colin’s ass. “How far can I go?” he asked, eyes closed in concentration. The pleasure was so good, and he wasn’t even moving yet.

“Try not ta go ta the hilt every time, but it’s all right if ya do, but I get the most pleasure when yer right where yer now.”

“All right. Fuck this feels amazing. You’re amazing,” Jared whispered hoarsely, bent, and kissed Colin’s shoulder blades, and then he began to move.

Both moaned out loud. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Jared moaned, “haven’t been inside a human body for too fucking long.”

Colin snickered. “Ya know how tha’ came out soundin’?”

Jared laughed. “Oh, apart from the sheep I bang at home?”

“Sometin’ like tha’.”

Jared smiled with his eyes closed and moved a little faster. “Wonderful. Feels so good, your ass does.”

“Yers is quite magnificent, too.”

“Thanks. My ass belongs to you.”

“And the other...?”

“Not now, Colin. I’m having fun and I don’t want to get pissed off at your when I’m fucking you,” Jared groaned adding more speed to his thrusts. The slapping of balls against balls, the wetness of lubed friction, moans and gasps of pleasure. The build up toward sublime climaxing rushed forward much, too fast, and Jared moaned as his hands grasped Colin’s hips harder. “Can you turn around? Before we come?” he panted, licking a drop of sweat from his upper lip.

Colin nodded jerkily, and Jared slipped out and sat down on his heels. Colin turned on his back and parted his legs for Jared so he could go inside again. As soon as Jared inserted his cock, Colin brought him even closer when he locked his legs around him, trapping him, and controlling the movements.

“Don’t slow us down!” Jared protested, but all he got was a wicked grin.

“I’m not slowin’ us down. Gyrate yer hips fer me.”

Experimentally, Jared did and the sensation was indescribable. “Oooh, oooh,” Jared moaned breathlessly. “So good, my fucking god, oh my fucking god,” he whispered, eyes squeezed tightly as the premonition of his orgasm snuck up behind him faster than expected. There was no way back. “I’m so fucking coming!” he proclaimed and he fucked into Colin fast and heady. 

Colin’s eyes were closed, enjoying the rapture that had taken over Jared. His own orgasm was powerful, but he didn’t feel like shouting it to the world for some reason. He was glad he gave in letting Jared top tonight, but he was back in charge the next time, preferably tomorrow morning... before breakfast when Jared was asleep, he’d slip back inside him.

Jared slid up and lay down on Colin’s body. Breathing labouredly, his body shivered from the exhilarating activities. Very gently, he cupped Colin’s sweaty balls and they lay for a while just basking in the aftermath with their heads buried against each other’s necks.

“Remind me never to fuck in front of an open fire again, Colin,” Jared murmured. “I think we’ll stick together forever. I’m so sweaty.”

Colin chuckled. “I’ll remind ya.”

“Great. G’nite,” Jared whispered, fondling his husband lovingly.

“We have ta get up.”

“All right,” Jared replied, but didn’t attempt to leave.

Carefully, Colin pried Jared’s hand away from his genitals and coaxed him into getting on his feet and with big grins on their faces, they began to walk naked through the mansion, chances were someone might see them, and it only made it that more exciting. However, none other was up at this hour in the evening and eventually, they found the master bedroom. Jared trotted into the shower and washed off the evidence of lovemaking.

When he came out, Colin sat on the bed looking at him.

“I love ya,” he said matter of fact.

Jared smiled and came to him. Colin embraced him and kissed his stomach.

“I love ya, too,” he said to the foetus inside Jared’s body.

Jared let his fingers thread through Colin’s hair. Closing his eyes, he wished this pregnancy would never end. He was terrified having to deal with the child and all the things involving him. Jared knew there would be tests, prods. He knew his body wasn’t big enough to deliver it naturally... Pushing the thoughts away, he made Colin let go, and climbing into the bed, he sighed. 

“It’ll be all right,” Colin mumbled, guessing his mood somewhat.

“Of course it will. Why wouldn’t it?” Jared said, smiling forcedly.

“It has ta,” Colin said quietly.

Jared nodded. “Come to bed.”

“Need a shower. Then I’ll join ya.”

Jared turned to face the wall. Moments later, he was already drifting towards sleep.

Soon, Colin joined him and spooned Jared in his sleep. Satisfied, Colin stuck his nose into Jared’s moist hair and relaxing, he, too fell asleep. For the first time, he wasn’t so sure everything would be all right. He’d gambled too much on Jared’s expanse; it was time to consider a few things. The marriage contract had to be changed. At this point, he couldn’t imagine living without Jared. The baby wasn’t just means to meet outrageous demands from a deranged aunt’s will. The wording of the contract now seemed unnecessarily cruel and only formulated with the anticipation of an adopted child, and not by their own flesh and blood. Colin would see to it tomorrow.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

TWELVE WEEKS LATER

“Everything looks fine Mr. Leto,” the midwife said and moved her competent hands lower. Jared closed his eyes and gasped when cool fingers gently pressed against the considerable swell on his stomach.

“We’d better measure your blood pressure.”

 _I suppose WE must,_ Jared thought and licked his dry lips.

“Did you bring a urine sample?”

“Yeah.”

“You looked fine the last time, so hopefully your blood sugar is normal.”

Jared just nodded. “How many iron tablets am I allowed daily? I still feel rather tired,” he then asked.

“Two. How many are you taking?”

“Two.”

“If you increase the amount you’ll risk constipated bowels.”

“We can’t risk _that_ ,” Jared said ironically, but the midwife didn’t have any kind of humoristic sense. “Perhaps I could take a bit of Ginseng?”

“No, Mr. Leto. There are too many side effects connected with alternative medicine; it could damage the child even at this stage. You still have 18 weeks left. Let’s not take any chances?”

“Sure. I’ll just stay tired then,” Jared mumbled under his breath.

Finally, the examination was over and Jared dressed. Sitting with his hands between his thighs he looked at the midwife who looked back.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Jared smiled and got up. 

“All right. I’ll see you in four weeks then.”

Jared waited patiently for her to fill out the statistics from this session where after then he left.

The baby was now twenty-two weeks old. Jared’d gotten a second scan - just to make sure everything was progressing satisfactory. The baby was fine and growing nicely, so no more scans were needed. Jared also felt a lot of movement when the scan took place, so he gathered the infant was not comfortable during the procedure.

Outside, Dennis put down a newspaper, got out, and went to open the door for Jared who unhurriedly got inside the car next to him.

“Everytin’s all right?” Dennis asked, conversationally.

“Yeah. Everything is fine,” Jared replied, securing the seatbelt on top of his stomach.

Jared had dressed very loosely during the summer, so the staff’d had no suspicion about the rather unique development of his body. But this morning, Jared had been unwell and came to the kitchen feeling groggy and thirsty. Most of the staff was gathered and, after standing at the sink for a while, Jared suddenly realised everyone were quiet enough to hear a needle being dropped to the floor. Looking up, he found Colin slowly coming toward him.

“Ye fergot ta button yer pyjama top,” he said with a little smile. 

Jared thrust his water glass into Colin’s hand when he saw what everybody else saw: His round firm stomach protruding from between the two parts of his night shirt. 

“Wow!” Jonathan exclaimed. “What the fuck happened ta ya? Ya look pregn...” He got an elbow in his upper arm by Gary whose eyes sent knives toward the younger cousin.

Jared looked into Colin’s eyes. His husband nodded. Now was the time. Jared looked at Jonathan and then his eyes fell on each of the other people present in the room.

“That’s because – I am.” The silence continued. Nobody dared saying anything because the physical proof was right in front of their eyes. “I am what technically is called an intersexual person. Despite being a man, I have... the female equipment, too. I _can_ get pregnant. I _am_ pregnant.”

Colin straightened up. He’d finished donning Jared’s buttons and gravely he said, “I know I don’t have ta point this out, but fer the record I’m goin’ ta anyway. This information cannot leave these four walls. Should some old bastard of my business associates get cold feet ‘cause o’ this – we’re doomed. Once the child is born, we can tell them the truth, but until then – it’s vital that notin’s revealed.”

Everyone nodded their consent with stunned, yet happy faces at the amazing news. Debra left her spot at the kitchen and came to them. “Congratulations Jared – and Colin,” she added with a wink. Then, Jared had to endure her advice and general excitement.

“We’re here, Jared,” Dennis interrupted Jared’s thoughts.

“Thanks.” Jared got out of the car and went straight to the bedroom. Lying down, he dozed off for a while. The glory of the child’s arrival still so very important, but the end was nowhere near in sight yet.

A few months earlier, the marriage contract had been drastically changed as well as Colin’s will. Now, Jared and the baby were Colin’s sole heirs. It gave Jared a tremendous feeling of security in his fragile situation and, finally, he felt like a worthy part of the whole circus. When the baby was born, Jared was going to ask Colin to marry him once more, and he would never want to leave his side ever.

Opening his eyes, he felt nervous. He had a phone call to make.

“Mom? It’s Jared. Hi. Thanks. And yourself? Good, good. Look, I’ve something to tell ya. Colin and I are... NO, no. We’re fine. Why would you say that? You talked to Shannon? All right, all right, just checking... anyway. Um... I guess there’s only one way to say this, so I’m just gonna say it...” Jared paused with closed eyes, and then with his heart furiously beating, he quietly continued, “I’m expecting a child.” Patiently, he waited for her to respond, and of course, she misunderstood. “No, mom, I’m not talking about an adoption. _I’m_ expecting this child. I’m pregnant.” She interrupted, and Jared hardly understood a word except for one thing. She didn’t really listen to what he said. “Of course Colin is the father. Well – I’m past half the term. I’ve got eight-teen weeks left...” Rolling his eyes, he endured a few more seconds. “I didn’t tell you straight away because I expected you’d react this way. You guys weren’t exactly thrilled about the news that I’m bisexual either. All this is why I didn’t feel like telling you and dad about the baby too soon...” Closing his eyes, Jared felt them burn with tears, because she insisted on building this unbreakable wall between them. Bitterly, he continued with a huge lump in his throat, “I had hoped you at least would be happy to become fucking grandparents, but obviously you’re too busy being snobs, mom,” Jared sobbed and disconnected. Grabbing his hair, Jared bent forward and yelled out loud in frustration with gritted teeth. The phone rang seconds later, but Jared ignored her. “Fuck you!” he snarled at the phone, got out of bed, and left the bedroom.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

EIGHTTEEN WEEKS LATER, MID JANUARY

Wearing headphones, Colin sat listening to some music as he enjoyed the cosy warmth of the fireplace. Jared lay on his side on the big leather couch, his head resting in Colin’s lap. Tomorrow they were going to the hospital, where their baby would be born by a caesarean cut. At last, they’d come this far. Colin couldn’t say they were ready emotionally, but at the same time, they could hardly wait another second to finally hold their child in their arms. The nine months had been long, with Jared suffering his parents’ lack of interest. He was sure they thought of their son as a freak. Especially now, so Jared refused to speak about them. It had come as a shock for him that they couldn’t accept any aspect of his body’s sudden evolution and status thereof... but mostly that they couldn’t rejoice in the fact that their son was capable of having a baby. 

Absentmindedly, Colin closed his eyes, and ran his fingers through Jared’s hair that had grown considerably since he came last year. Pulling off the headphones Colin let his hand travel down Jared’s arm and fondly lower to slide over the huge belly. “Wanna go ta sleep?”

Jared shook his head. “No. This is the last day of my life like this. Nothing will be the same from tomorrow on. We’ll be parents.”

“I know.” Colin moved his hand back and caressed Jared’s backside. There was no point in asking Jared if he was nervous. They both were. 

Practically purring with contentment, Jared turned his head and Colin bent down to peck his parted lips softly. Their tongues met in a slow kiss, with Colin supporting Jared’s head. Then he let go and motioned for Jared to sit up, so they both could share the couch’s space.

A woollen plaid was arranged over their bodies, and with Jared tucked in Colin’s arms, they both drifted to sleep.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

NEXT MORNING

“Excuse me?”

Colin awoke with a jerk, but Jared didn’t move a finger. Opening his eyes wearily, Colin looked straight into Gary’s gaze.

“Don’t the two o’ ya have an important appointment taday?” Gary’s left eyebrow shifted upwards inquisitively.

Colin swallowed. “What time is it?”

“Y’ave exactly two hours, Colin. I looked fer ya everywhere – only ta find ya here, and what a lovely sight ya were.”

Colin just grumbled and tried to pry his arm away from under Jared’s body.

“Thought ‘bout weight liftin’?” Gary smirked.

“Nah – but Jared’ll drop plenty o’ pounds in a short while.” Colin’s face went slack with sudden emotion as reality checked in. Smiling, Gary left the library where the fire once more was blazing warmth to the room.

“Jared, we have ta get ready,” Colin murmured in his lover’s ear.

“Mmmmm... I heard you both.” Colin left the couch and came to stand before Jared, helping him to sit up. Jared put his arms around his belly and slowly looked up. “Boy or a girl?”

“I want a girl like ye,” Colin smirked.

Jared smiled back and reached out to touch Colin’s cheek.

“Jus’ a healthy little baby.”

“Yeah. That’s what we want. Help me up?” 

Colin smiled and assisted Jared as they went to the master bedroom to prepare for the hospital. Jared hadn’t eaten anything since last evening, fasting was required before surgery. He was pretty hungry, but food would have to wait until after the baby was born.

The bag was already packed. Gary knew about these sorts of things and had assisted the couple. Jared wasn’t superstitious about buying equipment in advance. He just assumed it would be impractical not to have these things ready when they got home as well as in the hospital. The crib had been Colin’s; of course, they were going to use it for the baby. Lovingly, Jared put his hands on the baby bed. Soon it would keep the fruit of their love.

“Let’s go,” Colin said, “Dennis is waitin’.”

“Yeah,” Jared replied, softly. Turning, he stepped away from the crib and followed Colin outside.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

After the initial paperwork at the hospital, the couple settled in a room just for themselves. There was also a bed for Colin in case he needed to sleep at some point. 

In an hour, Jared would be in anaesthesia, delivering their child. He should be freaked out but he didn’t have that luxury.

“Any regrets?” Colin dared asking him.

“No, but clue me in the next time you feel like populating the planet,” Jared whispered, nervously. Suddenly, he kissed Colin passionately, and they embraced as hard as possible in spite of the huge belly between them. “I love you, Colin,” Jared said.

“I love ya, Jared,” Colin replied. 

A few minutes later, a nurse came and helped Jared change into a hospital gown. Stepping into the hospital bed, he lay for a while. He had been given a pill to relax on. Soon, he’d be taken away and have an IV inserted before the anaesthesia and surgery.

“I wish you could come with me.”

“Aye, only I’m not allowed, but I’ll be right next ta ya when yer wake up.”

Ten more minutes went by, and it was time for the lovers to part. Colin was nervous with emotions and Jared waved at him as the porter pushed his bed on his way to surgery.

Weeping, Colin prayed everything would be fine and despite the surgery wouldn’t take long, time snailed away. He went to the waiting area and sat down, trying to read a magazine, avoiding talking to people. A few recognized him, but when he didn’t try engaging in conversation, he was left alone. No one could possibly know why he was here, and he wasn’t interested in speaking about it as long as the surgery was still performed... _as long as he couldn’t be sure Jared and the baby were safe._

“Mr. Farrell?”

Colin looked up with a jerk.

“Mr. Leto is back from recovery. Ye may see him.”

Slowly, Colin got on his feet and his eyes were huge question marks.

The nurse smiled. “Everytin’ went fine.”

Colin nodded relieved. “I doubt he can feed the baby or anytin’,” Colin suddenly burst out, shivering from adrenaline. It was a fact that Jared’s chest hadn’t developed anything other than producing clear fluids from sore nipples when he was aroused.

The nurse smiled. “Yer’ll be surprised. I’m sure there’s sometin’ ta milk even from him.”

Narrowing his eyes, Colin thought, _And how would ya know this?_

“The surgeon will come by in a while and talk ‘bout the surgery. Congratulations, Mr. Farrell.”

Colin didn’t reply, because he was already in the room and hurried to Jared’s bed. Patiently, he waited until the nurse had finished checking on Jared and then they were alone. Colin grabbed Jared’s hand and sat quietly weeping, as he just watched him waking up.

There was a little noise from the other side of the bed, and shocked Colin realised the sound was coming from their baby. He let go of Jared’s hand and went to the other side. A delicate little creature lay in a clear, plastic crib provided by the hospital. Carefully, he reached out and touched the peach soft cheek. The baby didn’t make any more sounds for now; it was deeply asleep. “Beautiful,” Colin said, and a new bout of tears welled from his eyes. The emotions inside him were thick and, as he turned and sat on the bed once more, Jared’s eyes slowly opened.

“Colin?” Colin grabbed Jared’s hand and leaned down to kiss his lips.

“Everytin’ went well,” Colin whispered and Jared smiled, tiredly.

“I’m so groggy right now.”

“Aye – I can see that.” Jared’s eyes were very unfocused, probably due to the healthy dose of drugs he had been fed from surgery.

Another little meow came from the baby, and Jared’s eyes flew wide open. “Colin?!” he asked, turning his head. “Oh god!” he whispered, seeing the baby next to him. He’d almost forgotten why he was in the bed in the first place.

“Fuck, I don’t even know how ta carry infants,” Colin complained fondly, but he reached down and carefully lifted the tiny duvet wrapped package. Putting the sleeping baby in Jared’s outstretched arms, he just started to cry some more. Jared smiled at him. “Don’t tell me I got two babies,” he smirked, and Colin laughed a little. 

“I’m afraid so. This is so emotional fer me.”

“Thank you, Colin.”

“Thank you, Jared. Yer amazin’.”

Eagerly, Jared looked back at the baby’s little peaceful face. “Beautiful. Shit...! What did we get?”

Colin shook his head. “I fergot ta ask. I was so concerned ta get ta see ya, Jared.”

“Well, I’m sure this beautiful baby won’t mind if we have a look. We can’t name you if we don’t know if you’re a little girl or a little boy, sweetheart.” Jared gently parted the duvet; figured out to pull down the romper suit, where after he finally was able to pull the doll-sized diaper a bit. Swallowing, he whispered, “Look!”

Colin leaned in and had a peek, and then he smirked. “A boy.”

Jared smiled and rewrapped their son. “A boy. Looks like he takes off from you in the size department...”

“Jared!” Colin squeaked.

“What? I’m just stating facts here.” Jared laughed. Then he pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead. 

“How are ya feelin’?” Colin asked.

“Fine, actually. It’s strange not to have a huge belly in the way of everything anymore, though. Wonder what I look like. Probably gross.”

Colin pulled down Jared’s duvet, and lifted up his hospital gown. Jared’s abdomen was sporting a considerable band-aid on his left hand side. “Nah – Ya look fine. I mean – it can’t be done without leavin’ some sort o’ evidence.”

“Great.” Jared looked down, too and shrugged. “Smaller than I imagined. Surgeons are pretty nifty nowadays.”

“Ya need anytin’? There’s a shop in the foyer. I could bring ya flowers, too?”

“Colin, don’t start treating me like a fucking girl, all right?”

Colin got up. “Right. Flowers it is then. I’ll be right back.”

Jared smiled as Colin left the room. He knew it was an excuse to go crying his eyes out some more. Looking at the tiny existence in his arms, Jared swallowed the lump in his throat, but he gave in and shed tears as well. It was done. They had a beautiful baby, and he couldn’t have felt more content.

Jared only managed to stay the night over. He wanted to go home. It became clear, that he wasn’t able to nurse at all, so loaded with lots of product advice and general instructions, the couple left the hospital with their precious gift.

Naturally, it sent shock waves through the community, that the baby everyone heard had arrived at the mansion wasn’t adopted, but had come into this world the old-fashioned way. But knowing what Colin’s beloved husband had contributed ever since he set foot on Irish soil a year prior, there were no ill wishes on that account. The child was here. The will had been fulfilled to the last paragraph.

}¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ ◦◦◦ }¤{ 

On one fine spring Saturday afternoon, Colin once more married the love of his life. Their son of three months was baptized at the same event, and only family and close friends were invited this time.

After the ceremony, Jared embraced his husband. “So... are we going on a proper unchaperoned honeymoon this time or do you insist on dragging Gary and Shannon along?”

“Well, I reckon either’s had a good fuck since our last honeymoon, so I’m tinkin’ ‘bout it as charity work.”

Jared covered his mouth because a laughing fit rushed forward. “Fuck, Colin! That’s brilliant!”

They kissed each other and the cheers went up a notch. “So yer stayin’ with us?”

“Well, I’m pregnant again, aren’t I? I doubt I’m going anywhere this year, either,” Jared replied dryly, but his next kisses proved that he didn’t mind that at all.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ~ Myr


End file.
